Raising the Rainbow- Revised
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Just a rewrite of my Raising the Rainbow story(which is deleted because I've changed almost everything anyway)/ Andromeda and Ted Tonks are just more casualties from the first war. A five year old daughter is left behind, and who will raise her? Alastor/Kingsley, later Tonks/Remus Rated M for war scenes
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I'm just rewriting my story Raising the Rainbow(which was extremely short and is now deleted). I just love the idea of Alastor/Kingsley(Or MadKing? idk) and I really think there needed to be someone else in the series that went through what Harry faced. Neville still technically had his parents, even though they were permanently addled.**_

 _ **Also, yes, Order is present. I just don't see Andromeda and Ted Tonks ignoring the first war, after Andromeda basically told her family to shove it. Why else would Bellatrix hate her so much? I feel they should have been members of the first Order, honestly.**_

Snow was falling in thick flakes, drifting in the small breeze. The neighborhood was silent- the majority of the homes were unlived in as people had begun to hide in fear of the war. While the small town in question did have muggles, the neighbourhood in question seemed to have consisted of mostly wizard and witch filled homes.

The neighborhood was on the edge of the town, giving the witches and wizards more privacy from the muggles, giving them the chance to hide their magic.

Early January of 1978, a small family of three was living in one of the homes. While the parents kept clear of anything to do with the war, they made enemies after Hogwarts- mostly, their marriage in 1972 had earned them the hate and rage of Andromeda Black(now Tonks)'s oldest sister. After all, Bellatrix was striving to help Lord Voldemort to rid the world of Muggleborns and was utterly humiliated when her younger sister married one.

That was when Bellatrix and her husband took it upon themselves to 'cleanse' the family tree. They arrived late that night, to surprise the tiny family of three who had been seated in their sitting room by the roaring fire.

Blasting the door clean off its hinges, Bellatrix heard the surprised scream of her sister and the yell of the Mudblood who demanded the half blooded disgrace run from the intruders. Bellatrix spotted the girl running for the stairs as both her sister and the Mudblood raised their wands in an attempt to fight- but Bellatrix and Rodolphus were too fast.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked, aiming her wand at the young fair haired man who had disgraced her family. Rodolphus was quicker to kill, and Andromeda was already dead- the flash of green had been the first(and last) thing Andromeda saw of the intruders. "Find the girl, she ran upstairs. Deal with her." Bellatrix told Rodolphus. "I want to deal with the Mudblood."

* * *

Rodolphus looked down at the terrified child. Bellatrix had just finished her torture of the girl, when they heard noises below them. She straightened up, pressing her knife into his hand and striding towards the door of the bedroom.

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix demanded as she left, "Kill the girl. I'll deal with whoever is down there." As soon as she was gone, Rodolphus looked at the knife, and at the crying girl.

"I won't kill a child." He said. "But if, when you're an adult, you are still fighting against the Dark Lord, I will kill you." He grabbed her arm, dragging the knife across her skin from her elbow to wrist. The girl screamed, and he clamped a hand over her mouth. "I must show her the bloody knife, she will think you dead. Stay silent, and you shall live."

The girl quieted down and he strode from the room, towards the battle below.

* * *

The Order had been alerted when the protective enchantments broke. Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans(soon to be Potter) and Kingsley Shackelbolt were first to arrive. The Dark Mark loomed above the house as they all rushed forward.

Bellatrix met them as soon as they blasted the back door open. She laughed maniacally.

"Sirius Black? You filthy blood traitor! And another Mudblood!" She laughed as she saw Lily. "Ooh, this shall be fun! One Mudblood dead already, another to follow!"

James had stepped in front of Lily, and sent a Stunning Curse towards Bellatrix. She cast it away, laughing. Soon curses were rushing towards her from everyone, but she blocked them with ease. Rodolphus Lestrange appeared on the stairs. In the living room, two bodies were visible- both staring unseeing towards the ceiling.

"Bella, it is done." He said, raising a bloodied knife. "Leave this lot to clean our mess."

With that, he Disapparated. Bellatrix smiled at the group.

"Ah yes, what a fine idea. I'll let you clean up the remains of this filthy traitor family." She Disapparated as Moody sent one last curse towards her. It struck a wall, sending bits of plaster flying.

Sirius was the first to the stairs. "Nymphadora?" He yelled as he ascended. Lily followed, and finally the others followed as well.

"Nymphadora?" Sirius yelled again in the hallway. He checked her room, but it was empty. He spun, pushing roughly by Lily and swinging open the door to Ted and Andromeda's room.

The room was ransacked. In the corner behind the bed, a small six year old girl was hugging her knees to chest. Blood splattered the floor around her. She looked up, tears streaming her face.

A second later, Sirius scooped her up, clutching her to him. Blood from her arm soaked his shoulder, and he could feel Lily's gentle hands pulling her injured arm from around his neck so she could examine it.

"Bring Nymphadora to a safe house." Alastor said from the door. "There's no safety here and we'll need time to ensure she won't be handed over to her relatives."

"She'll come to my flat." Sirius said immediately.

"She'll come to us." Kingsley said. "We're her godfathers, Alastor, and we have the room. It'll be safe for her. Sirius, you already have Remus and Peter staying with you in that tiny flat."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but it hardly felt like the time or place. After all, in the room below them, his cousin and her husband were lying dead. And they had to get Nymphadora somewhere safe. He handed Nymphadora over to Kingsley, who nodded and left with Lily, who would be able to easily heal up her arm for her. Alastor, James and Sirius remained behind to bury Ted and Andromeda in the garden that Andromeda had tended daily. The same garden where Nymphadora had taken her first steps, and where Sirius had visited them many times.

Finally, just before dawn, they left the house behind, the muggle neighbours completely oblivious to what had just occured.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I'm a little stumped on how I want the last three war years to play out.**_

 _ **Part of me wants Sirius to be more active in Tonks' young life, but part of me wants her to only have a few vague memories of him before his arrest. Same with the other Marauders- I definitely don't want adult!Remus to be well known to child!Tonks, it feels like it would mess their relationship up. Then again, I do have Mad-Eye and Kingsley married in this, so who knows.**_

 _ **Side note: I imagine Mad-Eye and Kingsley to be mid-late twenties at this point. I can't imagine them being the same age as the Marauders if they're Aurors during war #1(which we know Mad-Eye is- and if we assume Mad-Eye was born 1950- he would have been 47 at time of death, idk) so I'd say they were together at Hogwarts, a couple years ahead of Ted/Andromeda, I haven't decided what houses because it's never stated but I can see Kingsley being Ravenclaw. So I'll say they're something like 29 in this chapter and Ted/Andromeda were 25 or something.**_

 _ **And Mad-Eye has not yet lost his eye/nose/leg. We know he loses his chunk of nose after the war, but it's never stated what happened to his eye or leg(just that they were war related) so I'm just going to make an origin story for that at some point.  
wow, sorry for the long sidenotes here, you get a virtual hug if you actually read it all.**_

 _ **One last thing: I don't see Alastor being as grumpy as in the books ALL the time. There must be a nice, soft side to him at some point. And I might make accidentally make both Kingsley and Mad-Eye a little less like their book selves. I'll try to keep them as close as possible(easy with Kingsley, he's so chill and awesome already) but Mad-Eye's so cranky in the books, I feel that needs to change.  
One more last thing: this may not follow certain book events. For instance, I haven't decided yet if Mad-Eye or Tonks will meet their ends in Deathly Hallows, because that's just sad. **_

* * *

"Thank you, Lily."

"King, you've thanked me about ten times in the past few minutes alone." Lily said, smirking. "You thanked me when I took her for a bath, when I cleaned her clothes, when I borrowed a bathrobe for her- I really don't mind. I'll bring by some of my old clothes later, they'll be too big, I didn't keep all of my childhood clothes when I moved in with James. I'll go make some tea, shall I?" She headed for the stairs, pausing as he opened his mouth. "If you thank me again, I might hex you."

Kingsley smirked as the redhead vanished down the stairs. He turned back towards the guest bedroom(which, he supposed, would become Nymphadora's room now and would desperately need to be fixed up) and sat on the bed next to his goddaughter.

"How's the arm?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"S'alright."

"You should get some sleep."

"Where's Mama and Daddy?"

Kingsley sighed quietly. "They're okay, they're just going to be gone for a while, so you'll stay with us."

"For how long?"

"Just a while, but you'll be happy here, you'll see."

* * *

When Alastor returned home, the sky had taken on its usual predawn orange glow. He had expected Kingsley to have sent Lily home by the time he got there- after all, James would be waiting for her, he supposed, but he found Lily in their kitchen instead.

"She's alright." Lily said as Alastor entered, ignoring his raised eyebrow at her presence. "Her arm will scar, we tried a few spells and Dittany to fully heal it, but there must have been something on the knife- what?"

He had sunk down at the table, resting his chin in his hand, watching her with a slightly bemused expression. "I'm just wondering why you're not home with James yet. He'll be waiting for you." Alastor explained.

"Oh! Well, Kingsley is still with Dora upstairs, I figured you'd like some tea when you came home and quite honestly, you two need help in this kitchen. What do you guys eat? The fridge and the cupboards are almost completely empty!"

"We usually eat out, no point cooking when one or both of us are barely home."

"Well, that's going to have to change. You can't both be out of the house every second of every day now. I swear, boys are all the same- when I moved in with James, he admitted he barely went to the shop, he just ate at muggle restaurants every day! I assume one of you will leave the ministry?" She asked, setting down two cups of tea and sitting across from him.

Alastor frowned at her. "The Order needs Aurors in the Ministry-"

"And we'll still have Alice and Frank, and Nymphadora needs at least one of you here. You can't leave a five year old alone, while you both go chasing Dark Wizards!"

"We both won't be." A deep voice said from the door. They turned to see Kingsley standing there. Lily summoned a third cup, pouring out tea for Kingsley as he joined them. "She's sleeping." He added. "Lily's right, Alastor. One of us needs to resign. We can't raise her and both work, how would we manage? Drop her off with various Order members every day? That'd put her right back into the middle of the war, and they're not babysitters."

"Sirius would do it." Alastor countered.

"Yes, well, Sirius doesn't have the best judgement sometimes." Lily said softly. "Didn't you hear about the motorcycle incident last year?"

* * *

 _ **Okay, it's extremely short and I realise it's mostly side notes. Sorry haha!**_

 _ **But somehow, I can see Alastor being the total workaholic in the relationship, idk why. And I could see him being a total softie for Tonks(I mean, he basically is in the books, she can throw down with him and not be hexed, so)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I know I said I wanted to give limited connection between her and the Marauders, but Lily is bae.  
I mean, she'll go into hiding soon and that'll be that, but for now...**_

 _ **Also, when I do bring the Marauders in, it's just going to be James and Sirius. Because maybe they're already suspecting Remus as a spy and Peter's just a tool, who knows. You can decide on that.**_

* * *

Lily had taken a liking to Nymphadora, that much was clear when she showed up the next day with bags of her old clothes plus some "Absolutely adorable, I couldn't resist!" clothes she had bought from London shops.

She showed up two days later to change the colors of the walls in the guest bedroom. Three days later, and she brought Sirius and James to help her bring in some furniture more suited for a five year old girl. Anytime either Kingsley or Alastor said "We _were_ going to get to that", she would just scoff and continue her work in the bedroom.

"I would like to know why you chose pink." Alastor said, leaning against the doorframe. "It's a dreadful shade, reminds me of bubblegum, it's too bright."

"Well," Lily said. "I think it's the perfect color for a young girl. When she's older, she can choose a new color if she wants!"

"You do know Nymphadora's not yours?"

"If you have to say it like that, _Dora_ 's not yours either. But she will need a female rolemodel in her life." Lily said, raising an eyebrow. "Who is going to teach her the fine art of rejecting boys?"

"And I think Lily already claimed that spot." James said casually. "She knows a lot about rejecting people."

* * *

"Is she sleeping?" Kingsley asked as he dropped onto the edge of their bed and began unlacing his boots. For the past few days, they had been able to convince the Ministry to give them opposite shifts so one of them could be home- something they knew could only work temporarily.

"She doesn't want to, but yes." Alastor said, leaning against the headboard. "Did you know Lily's been calling her Dora?"

"Huh?" Kingsley asked as he tossed his boots towards the closet. "Oh yeah, she started that the other day. It's easier than always saying Nymphadora, isn't it?"

"Bloody ridiculous name is what it is."

"Which? Dora or Nymphadora?"

"Both. I would have thought after Andromeda was disowned, and with how much she hated that family, that she would have wanted to stray from tradition. You know, use a muggle name, not a name that was clearly chosen from her pool of exceedingly dark family members."

"There's never been a Nymphadora in the Black family." Kingsley said calmly.

"Well, there definitely wasn't one in the Tonks family until now, either!"

"Well, we can't change her name."

"Aye, I know that." Alastor grumbled. "You know what really bothers me about this?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." Kingsley said half-heartedly as he began a search through the dresser drawers for pyjamas.

"They were hiding, they didn't want to be known Order members. Because of that girl." He gestured towards the bedroom door. "And still, they wound up dead."

"That bothers a lot of people-"

"I'm not finished! What bothers me is that she isn't. Rodolphus _told_ Bellatrix that Nymphadora was. Why? I won't believe for a second that he had a sentimental moment and couldn't kill his own niece."

Kingsley paused his search through the dresser drawer and turned to Alastor. "What do you think it was, then?"

"They've obliterated families before, no problem. I think he left her as a message to us."

"A message?" Kingsley asked, folding his arms and leaning against the dresser. "What kind of message is that?"

"What better way to break people's spirits than to orphan a child who had nothing to do with the war in the first place? The war's been going on longer than she's been alive, she doesn't even know what's going on, for Merlin's sake. A perfect target, the perfect way to show us what they're willing to do."

It was silent for a few minutes as Kingsley frowned at him, then Kingsley spoke again. "I handed in my resignation today. You'll be back to day shifts tomorrow, Proudfoot took your shift for tonight."

"We were going to talk about that, about who'd resign."

"Yes, well, I figured it'd better be me. I'll go back when Dora's of Hogwarts age. You're one hell of an Auror, Alastor. The Ministry and the Order need you."

...

 _ **So, I may skip little bits here and there- weeks at a time, maybe months. idk. I'm not patient enough to write a day-to-day story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I do want to apologize for any spelling errors that may be in past or future chapters. I write this on my tablet, late at night and editing it is a pain in the arse. Also, I am going to be skipping bits and pieces(probably already said this) because I'm not sure how to write out the first once we reach Hogwarts years, I'm not sure I'll write every year and every class- probably just highlights from each year and some holiday/summer stuff? idk yet.  
**_ _ **I really hope my Alastor and Kingsley aren't getting too OOC here, I just want them to be a little more couple-y but at the same time, would Moody be against PDA? idk, man.**_

...

It was sometime after midnight when the screaming started. Kingsley was first out of bed, wand in hand. Alastor wasn't far behind, once he managed to extract himself from the blankets. He got into the hallway just as Kingsley entered the second bedroom.

As Alastor reached the doorway, he saw Nymphadora sobbing in Kingsley's arms.

"Nightmare." Kingsley explained, glancing at Alastor over the top of Nymphadora's head. He was running a hand over her blonde curls, rocking her slightly. "It's okay, go to back to bed, you've got work in the morning."

Alastor surveyed the room one last time, before returning to bed. He was still awake when Kingsley returned, Nymphadora in his arms. In the morning, with Nymphadora having spent the rest of the night between them, Alastor felt he may have just had the best night's sleep he had in a long time- a feeling that would become more and more rare in the coming months.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Wizarding World had started to truly crumble, faster and faster. Order members were hiding, disappearing and dying at alarming rates. While the Ministry still tried to protect anyone they could, they were failing as the number of Death Eaters kept increasing and the death toll was rising higher and higher.

The last time Nymphadora would see Sirius, Lily or any of their friends would be shortly after the news spread that Lily and James had a son and that they had been chosen as personal targets of Voldemort himself.

A few months later, she received a short letter from Sirius on her seventh birthday, but he said nothing about seeing her anytime soon- he had made no immediate plans to come out of hiding, and no one could blame him. It was barely a week after her birthday, and he was laying awake in the dark, Nymphadora once again asleep between Kingsley and himself.

He glanced at her, with her hair shifting subtly as she slept. When she was awake, her eyes and hair would change themselves based on her mood- an easy telling sign of how she was feeling. When she could control it(something she was urged on a daily basis), she had dark curly hair and grey eyes(much like her mother and aunt and most of the Blacks), but definitely held more resemblance to Ted than Andromeda in other aspects. He remembered meeting her for the first time with Kingsley, when she was only a few days old, when they had been asked to step up if anything were to happen to Andromeda or Ted.

 _ **"Nymphadora?" Alastor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"**_

 _ **Andromeda shot him a look. "Really. It's not a terrible name, Alastor." She said. "It's as unique as she is."**_

 _ **Ted handed baby Nymphadora over to Kingsley, and spoke before Alastor could make a new remark on his daughter's name. "We were hoping to ask you two something." Ted explained, grinning as Kingsley's eyes widened at the sight of the baby's hair going from blonde to red.**_

 _ **"Is she-" Kingsley began asking.**_

 _ **"A Metamorphmagus, yes." Andromeda said. "Quite a shock for us, but we get an incredibly unique daughter!"**_

 _ **"And should anything happen to us," Ted began. "We would like you both to be her godfather, and take her when we're gone."**_

 _ **"What?" Alastor asked, taken aback. "When you're gone? Are you planning-"**_

 _ **"We're not planning anything. But the truth is nothing is safe anymore. We can promise that we'll be around long enough to give her a safe life. With Bella's anger, well, she promised to remove us from the family. And I don't think she meant by scorching my name from the tree." Andromeda explained. "There's a lot at stake right now. All we can hope is that the world will be different when she's older. I just want her to have a better life, and I can't provide that right now while the war is still going. We're all targets, and any day could be our last. I need to know that if anything happens to Ted or to me, or both of us, that our daughter will be safe and will grow up in a better world than we can promise her. If this war ends, and we don't see the end, I have to know my little girl is alright."**_

 _ **"And you want us?" Kingsley asked. "We're targets as well, every Order member is being targetted."**_

 _ **"But you're both Aurors, you can keep her safe. You can raise her to know the real enemy, to know what we can't teach her. I wholeheartedly believe she will best in your care should we be killed." Andromeda explained.**_

 _ **"And we can't lie anymore, that's a very real possibility for everyone right now." Ted added. "And that's why we ask- should anything happen to us, will you protect her for us?"**_

Alastor had promised, but he never imagined actually being in the position of protecting a child. Every day, when he went to the Ministry, he feared that he would return home and the Dark Mark would be above the house, and that he would find their corpses. Or worse, that he'd come home and they'd have just vanished and he would never know their fates.

He had to protect her and Kingsley, just long enough to see her go to Hogwarts and see Kingsley return to the Ministry daily with him. Once she was Hogwarts age, and out of the house for the majority of the year and under Dumbledore's care, he was certain she'd be alright. And once Kingsley returned to working by his side at the Ministry, he'd be safe too, because they'd be home together or at work together.

The worst fear he had, that seemed to dominate the others was what would happen to Nymphadora if he and Kingsley were to die. They had to no plan for that, and with the reality of death closing all around them, Alastor knew he had to act.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm probably screwing up details about the 1980-1981 years, but... let's just say it's AU and move on, yeah? no?**_

The last year of the war was hard. Alastor sent Kingsley and Nymphadora away from their home, to hide from even Alastor himself. He told the Order of Kingsley's absence, but he felt certain that with no one knowing where they were, they'd be safe.

They returned as soon as the news spread that Voldemort had disappeared. While the relief of the end of the war filled their minds, the gut wrenching pain of loss hung over them. Lily and James, barely twenty one, murdered. And the news that it been Sirius who led their murderer to them made it a harsher crime. Sirius had betrayed every friend he knew- James, who every thought was Sirius' brother; Lily, who had been the sweetest person anyone knew; Peter, who made the simple mistake of asking why he did what he did. All dead, and Sirius _laughed._

Nymphadora didn't understand the entire story, they hid details from her. She wouldn't understand how the man who was first to her side when her parents were killed, had turned around to betray his own best friend to Voldemort- and Alastor didn't want her to. A few weeks later, when he attempted to capture Evan Rosier, he wound up in St Mungo's- minus an eye and large bit of his nose- and he demanded Kingsley keep her away. She didn't deserve to see the continuous struggle of the Wizarding World, she deserved to finally be a child.

* * *

It was Kingsley who responded every time when they heard her cry. As she got older, he would wake up to her leaning over the bed, with a terrified look on her face. Silently, he would shift(and try not to wake Alastor, who was on a downward spiral himself) and allow her into the bed to curl up against him. Whether it was the middle of the night or even early morning, it was always him responding to the nightmares. Alastor had lost a leg barely a year after the loss of his eye, while trying to detain another group of rogue Death Eaters- they had used numerous slicing charms against the Aurors attempting to subdue them and two Aurors were killed, while Alastor was left with permanent damage to his leg and led St Mungo's to make the decision just to leave him with a wooden replacement. Kingsley worried, daily, about what would happen when she began Hogwarts in less than two weeks. Alastor was getting increasingly angry, untrusting of everyone- except him and Nymphadora. When it was just Kingsley and he returned to work, how would Alastor cope? While there was no more war, and Voldemort was gone, he still worried for their family. Nymphadora had nightmares every night for the first year she was in their care, but now the number of nights seemed to have dwindled- sometimes she would last up to a week without nightmares. Alastor was aiming for full retirement within ten years, but Kingsley was trying to convince him to retire sooner- his mental state was decaying, and decaying fast- and Kingsley was frightened where it was leading him.

Barely eleven years old, and Nymphadora understood death far too well- she understood now what happened to her parents, and Lily along with James. While Alastor had not faced death until he became an Auror, he was sure it couldn't hurt her to understand the cruel side of life. It was now a common fact that he had, in fact, killed a few Dark Wizards as well as witnessed the deaths of a few Aurors- but that's not what Kingsley wanted for either of them. He was hoping, after the end of the war, that they could move on and move away from all the terrible things. He didn't believe a child should have to understand why people were so terrible. Alastor and Kingsley did manage to agree on one thing, and they never explained in detail why Sirius was arrested.

It was intensely clear that they had differed styles of parenting. Kingsley felt the need to shield her, keep the true horrors of the world hidden from her until he deemed her old enough to understand. Alastor, on the otherhand, felt she had a right to know everything- from simple things like unnecessary murders(like the case of her parents and the Potters) to her family's dark nature(excluding Sirius, they hadn't wanted her to have too many bad memories of her own family). One thing they had agreed on was explaining to her, early on, that her Metamorphmic abilities were rare, and that she would be the only one in her Hogwarts class to have the ability. Whether she would be the only one in the school was unknown to Alastor or Kingsley, but they suspected that because there hadn't been a known Metamorphmagus for years and years(which didn't mean anything, they could just be hiding their abilities) before her, it would be a safe guess to say she would be. Thanks to this chat, she had gotten better at controlling her morphs and usually chose a lighter brown than her natural hair color.

Kingsley escorted her to Diagon Alley during the last week of summer to collect whatever she needed. While Alastor had insisted that cats were useless and did nothing but take up space, and Kingsley was in the mind that getting an owl would be useless- after all, Hogwarts had owls and both men had their own owls- they both agreed to allow Nymphadora free choice on whatever pet she wanted. She chose a tawny owl that seemed, to Kingsley anyway, to have an extremely snooty personality(he was sure owls were all extremely happy birds, he had no experience otherwise)- which she named Nutmeg. After buying her wand, they bought her books and robes, and headed home just before the afternoon sun had begun to set.

* * *

It was barely ten minutes to eleven when they arrived at King's Cross. They loaded her trunk and her owl before turning to her for their farewells.

"Mind you don't cause too much trouble." Alastor said. "And write to us often, I know you'll probably forget to-"

"I won't forget..." Nymphadora mumbled. "I'm not _that_ forgetful."

"Write to us tomorrow morning, or before bed tonight, we want to know what House you're in." Kingsley said quickly. He could sense that Alastor was about to issue a retort to Nymphadora's mumbled statement. The whistle sounded and students began boarding the train. "And remember-"

"Don't change my hair or appearance." She recited with an eyeroll. Her eyes had shifted color at some point during their arrival at the train station- Kingsley knew they had been grey when they first arrived and now they were closer to a blue-green. Kingsley knew it was only a matter of time before she unwillingly morphed in front of someone and the whole school would know.

"Right, off you go, then." Alastor said, giving her a quick hug. Kingsley hugged her as well, and closed the train door behind her after she boarded. They watched as the train began to move, pulling away in a cloud of steam.

"How long before she gets detention, do you think?" Alastor asked casually. Kingsley laughed, wrapping an arm around Alastor.

"A few weeks, at most." He guessed, as they made their way back into the Muggle side of the station. "And only a few weeks for her to stop writing us."

"We'll write her in the morning, about the Sorting." Alastor said as they walked into the bright sunlight. "Merlin knows the girl will forget."

 _ **So, I kind of wanted to show which kind of parent each one was. Kingsley's the more(I don't want to say motherly protector omg) but like... yeah, I guess the more Mama-bear one.(that sounds bad and I'm sorry) and Alastor's more of the "don't touch my kid, I'll slit your throat or I'll have her do it" kind of parent.**_

 _ **maybe I didn't portray them that way enough. I'll make it more clear when we hit Second War time. It'll definitely be more clear when she's in Auror training, that's for sure.**_

 _ **And I realise, having them comment on the fact they know she'll get detention so soon without actually writing any part where she acts like a little shit to them is a little vague. But we know Tonks couldn't behave in canon, so would we be surprised if she was an overactive child who liked to push rules?**_

 _ **(please R &R i'm so lonely)  
(jk but I will love you forever)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow, so it turns out I get writer-blocked trying to write any age younger than adult, apparently. Maybe when she reaches 15-18 I won't be so stuck? idk. I realise this meeting scene may mirror Ron/Hermione/Harry's very slightly, but the Cursed Child did say choosing where to sit on the Hogwarts Express is very important! jk, I just wanted her to meet Charlie before the Sorting.**_

She walked through the train, searching for a compartment that was relatively empty or at least had other first years in it. Finally, she came across one where only two boys sat- both with bright ginger hair.

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

The younger of the two only nodded, but the older boy smiled. "Sure. First year, huh?" He asked. "I'm a third year, Gryffindor."

He stood to help her stow her trunk in the luggage rack- something he seemed to do with ease, he was quite a bit taller than her.

"I'm Bill." He said, when they sat down. "I'm only here because Charlie here is a first year like you, and I didn't think it fair for him to ride the train alone."

"I told you I'd be fine-" Charlie mumbled.

"I'm Nymphadora." She said, half glancing at the younger boy, who gave a half smile in her direction.

"That is an extremely long name. We'll have to find a nickname for you." Bill semmed to decide.

"Sometimes my uncles call me Dora."

"That's better." Bill said, nodding. "Now, what House are you interested in? Charlie here better be a Gryffindor like me, both of our parents were. It'd be a shame to break tradition."

"My mother was a Slytherin and my Dad was a Hufflepuff." Nymphadora said. "I don't know where I'd fit. My godfathers were both Ravenclaw, but I can't see myself landing there."

"Not the academic type, then?" Charlie asked.

"Absolutely not." She answered.

"Are you cunningly evil, then?" Bill asked with a lopsided grin.

"I'd say no." Nymphadora said. "But my mother wasn't, so-"

"So, you don't think you're right for Ravenclaw and you probably won't be a snake, perhaps you'll be a Gryffindor like us." Bill said, seemingly ignoring the frown she sent in his direction.

"Or a Hufflepuff, like her father." Charlie said. "Either way, Gryffindors and 'puffs get along."

"Unless it's Quidditch." Bill said. "Will you try out for your house next year? Charlie wants to be a Seeker, I don't think he's violent enough to be a Beater."

"So, do you play Quidditch?" She asked.

"No, I tried out last year, but didn't make the team. Not sure I'll try this year, I've got some more difficult courses this year to take."

Bill led their conversation to his own school lessons and what they'd be facing, telling them about teachers("We haven't had a defence teacher for more than a year, maybe they get tired of us").

* * *

The group of first years stood outside the large doors, a stern looking witch in front of them.

"In a moment, I will open these doors and you will be Sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. While you are here, your house will be your family. You can earn or lose points, based on your behavior." McGonagall explained. She eyed them all, before nodding once and turning to the doors. She pushed the doors open, the first years filing in behind her.

They walked to the front of the hall, just below the teachers' table, where an old hat sat on a stool. "I will call each of you up here, and you shall be Sorted." McGonagall said, gesturing to the hat. The hat's folds shifted as a clear voice filled the hall, reciting a long poem of sorts about the school's origin and each house. Finally, it stopped and the Hall began to applaud.

McGonagall pulled a roll of parchment from beneath her robes and began to call students. One by one, terrified or nervous or excited first years stepped forward to be Sorted. The crowd of first years began to dwindle, when "Tonks, Nymphadora!" was finally called.

She stepped forward, hoping she wouldn't stumble and hoping her hair would stay one color. She sat on the stool, and she felt the weight of the hat being placed on her head.

 _"Interesting, interesting. Many houses in your family. I remember them all, but I certainly feel you'll fit well in-"_

"Hufflepuff!"

 _ **Maybe I failed at the Sorting Hat dialogue as well, idk.  
**_ _ **Reviews are appreciated and loved! xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello readers!**_

 _ **I made some kind of stupid decision regarding this story.**_

 _ **I started writing later chapters(various versions of possible DH storylines, some GoF and OotP stuff)**_

 _ **and now I don't know how to write out the Hogwarts years!**_

 _ **So, I'm uploading this to give you guys an update and a chance to have a say in how the story will go.**_

 _ **What I was thinking was going from her first year at Hogwarts, and jumping to GoF timeline and having her teen years/childhood with Kingsley and Mad-Eye appear mostly in flashbacks. Or I could struggle forward and lose my whole storyline to frustration.**_

 ** _Share your opinions in the reviews, and I'll go from there!_**

 ** _xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, I only got one review(which happens every chapter lol that's okay, though, I can see how many are following so) which said they liked the idea of going forward and having flashbacks. And I do think that'll be easier for me. So, starting off, this is at the end of GoF, the very beginning of the war.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Charlie, what'll happen in August?" She asked, leaning against him as they sat in the orchard behind the Burrow.**_

 _ **"Well, summer will be nearly over, so the weather will change-"**_

 _ **"That's not what I meant, and you know it."**_

 _ **"Well, I'll go to Romania. And you, well, I guess you're starting Auror training."**_

 _ **"Also not what I meant. What will happen to us?"**_

 _ **Charlie sighed. "I don't know."**_

 _ **...**_

Nearly four years out of Hogwarts, and she was certain she was doing well in life. She managed to become a fully trained Auror, and Kingsley and Alastor had been extremely proud of her. She was shocked when Alastor retired after she passed her tests. After all, they had worked so well together during training.

A few months after he retired, he announced he would be going to teach at Hogwarts for a year- as a favor for Dumbledore, he had said. Maybe that was going to be good for him, Tonks and Kingsley had decided.

The problem was that on September 1st, while Tonks and Kingsley were at the Ministry, there was a disturbance at their home. The responding Ministry members told Tonks and Kingsley it had been fine, Alastor had just 'had a moment'. And when Tonks and Kingsley arrived home, there was nothing but a note stating he had left and he would write.

But he never wrote, and never responded to their letters. That was when Kingsley began to worry, and contacted Dumbledore, who insisted everything was fine.

And if everything was fine, why were they receiving a letter stating that Alastor was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and they should arrive as soon as they were able?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was standing at the gates leading to Hogwarts when they arrived.

"Albus, what's happened?" Kingsley asked as they followed Dumbledore up towards the school.

"There's been a death at the tournament." Dumbledore said. "A murder."

"A murder?" Tonks asked. "Is Alast-"

"Alastor is alright now. The one who was murdered was young Cedric Diggory, which I'm sure will be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow." Dumbledore explained. "However, they may leave certain details out."

"Certain details?" Kingsley asked. "What kind of details?"

Dumbledore faced them as they entered the Entrance Hall. "They will not report that Voldemort has returned, I'm certainly-"

"Voldemort?" Tonks asked, going pale.

"The third task was a maze, as the Ministry was well aware. However, at the center of the maze, was a portkey that had no other intent than to bring Harry Potter to his death. The person who planted it had not planned for two boys to take the cup."

"Who planted it?" Kingsley asked.

"Alastor." Dumbledore said quietly.

"No-" Tonks said. "He would never, he was part of the Order, he fought along _with_ you-"

"Miss Tonks, it is a cold fact that Alastor planted the cup, but it was not Alastor himself." Dumbledore explained.

Tonks frowned at him. "But-"

"As you two made me aware, when you both wrote me and said Alastor was not corresponding with you, something was going on. I became concerned, but nothing seemed out of place. He was acting as I expected him to, so I thought perhaps the letters he sent were getting lost somehow, or there was a simple matter of miscommunication. But I never imagined anything like this, not until I noticed other details as well. Alastor was a paranoid man. After this year, I would not blame him if he's sunk even further in his paranoid ways."

"After this year?" Kingsley repeated. "What happened to him this year?"

"The Alastor Moody that's been teaching all year was not the Alastor Moody I hired. On September 1st, someone took advantage of the fact that the two fully trained Aurors in your home were at work. Alastor was alone, and that's what they needed-"

"Albus, what has happened to Alastor?" Kingsley asked, surveying the man's aging face. "Is he alive?"

"Oh yes, they needed him alive to continue their plan. Polyjuice potion was used, and Barty Crouch junior became Alastor Moody."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hiya  
I received a review saying they were surprised Kingsley and Tonks wouldn't visit him during the entire year. That will be explained during flashbacks, at some point that's not this point. _**

**_Thanks!_**

Dumbledore walked quietly through the hospital wing, heading for the bed on the far end of the room. The curtains were drawn around Harry's bed, Dumbledore knew he would most likely be asleep. He would let Harry sleep, the boy deserved that much.

At the far end, Alastor Moody was propped against pillows and talking quietly to a man in a chair next to his bed, who Dumbledore knew would be Kingsley.

They both looked up as Dumbledore approached and stood at the end of the bed. "I've contacted much of the old crowd- those that are left, that is." Dumbledore explained. "Many have already given me their answers, and I chose to come to you both in person. We need numbers on our side."

"We'll join." Kingsley said at once. "We fought before, we'll fight again."

Alastor nodded. "We fought last time, might as well fight this one as well."

"We need to recruit new members, who believe Harry's story. That won't be easy. Kingsley, can I trust you to watch for potential new members in the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Kingsley said, nodding.

"And I also come to ask, do you believe Nymphadora will join?"

"No." Was all Alastor said as soon as Dumbledore posed the question.

"Alastor, it will be an advantage for us-" Dumbledore began calmly.

"No." Alastor repeated. "Albus, the Order is not, and never was, a safe choice for one's loyalty. I won't let her become a a target for Death Eaters."

"Alastor, we both just agreed to join again." Kingsley said. "Dora is overage, she's an Auror-"

"We chose to join back then because we had nothing to lose. I don't know about you, but I've agreed this time because I have something to lose." Alastor said roughly. "She's got a life ahead of her, I plan to see her use it without being a target-"

"Alastor, if I may, Nymphadora is a highly skilled Auror, and trained by the best. Aurors were targeted last time, and they will be again. You recall Eleanor Williamson? I believe her brother is still an Auror. Neither of them joined the Order, they were too frightened to choose a side. What happened to Miss Williamson was terrible, a shame. She was doing her duty to the Ministry when they got her. Alastor, any moment the Ministry may fall if Lord Voldemort steps into the light and acts. We have an advantage, because he has chosen Death Eaters to act for him so far."

"Alastor, I believe it should be Dora's choice." Kingsley said. "Albus is right, if You-Know-Who chooses to act against the Ministry, the Order will be all that's left to protect the Wizarding World. And that includes Dora."

* * *

Alastor did not sleep well that night, after the two men left to go about their business. Kingsley would be passing Nymphadora in the Ministry as she left her shift and he started his, and would be asking her to meet with Dumbledore later in the afternoon- Alastor still wasn't sold on the idea of her being a member of the Order. But Dumbledore had brought up Eleanor, and that was his weakness. A young naive girl who had been an Auror for barely two years, stubborn as anything- Alastor had been working with her the day she died, and Alastor remembered it all too well. He had been an Auror for closing in on four years by that point, Nymphadora had just been born a few weeks prior.

He was having the same dream he always had when he was stressed, whether it was about Nymphadora having a boyfriend(Alastor would admit he did like Charlie, but never to either one directly) or when the Ministry made the decision that he should retire.

 _ **The masked Death Eater they had been following turned abruptly, as they hid around the corner of an old abandoned cottage- where he had, up until now, been hiding. Whipping his wand out and taking the two young Aurors by surprise, Alastor was the first to react. Deflecting spells, Alastor attempted to force him into a corner so he couldn't escape again. The Death Eater allowed himself to be backed up towards the door of the cottage before disappearing behind the door. Alastor and Eleanor followed, staring around the dilapidated house. There was a loud noise from another room, and this time Eleanor ran for it. She blasted the door open, only for the Death Eater to appear behind the door and swing his wand.**_

 _ **A great whoosh sound, and heat. Flames exploded all through the house, and Alastor lost sight of Eleanor. He heard her scream, and followed it, his eyes burning in the smoke.**_

 _ **"Eleanor!" He yelled. He found her, trapped by a wall of flame. She stared at him, and suddenly, Alastor felt like his heart would stop. It was no longer Eleanor laying there, about to be consumed by flames-  
**_

 _ **It was Nymphadora. She looked at him, and shook her head once. She raised her wand, and Alastor was thrown through the front window of the cottage.**_

Alastor woke, a cold sweat on his forehead. His heart was pounding wildly, as he tried to erase the image of _his_ Nymphadora in that house of fire. It had always been Eleanor up until tonight, it had been Eleanor who Stunned him and knocked him out of the way of the fire. He never had the memory change itself like that while he slept, he had never seen Nymphadora or Kingsley in his dreams about to die. He sincerely hoped he never would, whether a dream or not.

Alastor found himself unable to sleep the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't really have much to say this time around, other than thanks to my readers? haha**_

* * *

 _ **"You need to be careful." Alastor said, sitting across from 16 year old Nymphadora at the dining table.**_

 _ **"Sorry?" She offered. "For whatever I did?"**_

 ** _He rolled his good eye, sighing. "No, you need to be careful with your... talent."_**

 ** _"Right, but I can't always control it. Like when I was in potions class, Professor Snape had just taken points from Hufflepuff because I was a minute late, I couldn't help my hair changing color!"_**

 ** _"Also not what I'm meaning." Alastor said._**

 ** _"Oh." She narrowed her eyes. "Then what are you talking about?"_**

 ** _"You say you really like the Weasley boy-"_**

 ** _"Charlie." Nymphadora interjected._**

 ** _"Yes, him. But does he like you?"_**

 ** _Nymphadora looked shocked. "I'd hope so, we've been snogging-"_**

 ** _"Alright, alright!" Alastor interrupted. "What I'm asking is does he like you for you or what you make yourself to be when you're around him?"_**

 ** _"I only ever change my hair, I don't change anything else-"_**

 ** _"But does he like you better with different hair, or does he like you the way you were born?"_**

 ** _"I've never asked him."_**

 ** _"Be careful, Nymphadora, people will use a Metamorphmagus just for their abilities and not their feelings."_**

* * *

The door to Dumbledore's office swung open.

"Professor, you asked to meet with me?" Tonks asked as she entered.

Dumbledore smiled from where he sat behind the desk. "I recall you've said that many times before." He said, gesturing towards a chair in front of the desk. She sat, returning his smile.

"And please, I'm no longer Professor to you, am I? Call me Albus." Dumbledore said. "I would like to ask you, what you thought when Sirius Black escaped nearly two years ago?"

She looked shocked, raising her eyebrows as Dumbledore sat there calmly awaiting her answer. "I don't- what?" She asked.

"What did you think when Sirius escaped?"

"I don't know, I wasn't part of the investigation yet, I was still in training."

"And you are apart of Sirius' case now, if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore said. "I wish to confess some truths here, but I were to be arrested for such truths, I'd be disappointed in you."

"What?" Tonks asked. "Arrested? Why-" She broke off as she realized and her eyes widened. "You know where Black is."

"I won't confirm nor deny that."

"Profes- sorry, Albus, you do know how much trouble could come from that if anyone knew, right?" She asked. "You could be sent to Azkaban-"

"I have no plans of being imprisoned, Nymphadora."

Her eyes narrowed at the use of her full name, but she said nothing. After all, this was Albus Dumbledore, and she wasn't keen on telling him what to do.

"I must ask you, however. You know what happened yesterday to young Cedric, but what has the Ministry said about it?"

"The Minister has said it was an accident, the maze's obstacles were too dangerous-"

"Cedric Diggory was not killed by the maze, as I told you last night. He was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

"I don't understand, though, why would the Ministry deny such a thing?" Tonks asked. "Cedric was a good boy, he was brilliant- they can't expect us to believe he was killed by a Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"You're quite right. While you only saw the first three years of his education, you were here long enough to see the brilliance that was Mister Diggory." Dumbledore said. "As for why the Ministry won't admit it, Cornelius will fear he is losing his power if such a thing were to happen while he was in office."

"But it has happened-"

"He'll deny it as long as he can. Unless Lord Voldemort openly acts, there is no one to oppose him."

Tonks was silent for a minute. "But you did oppose him, the last time." She said finally. "With the Order. Will that happen again?"

"It has already started." Dumbledore said, nodding. "There aren't many of us left from last time, we are in need of new members. Those who will believe that Sirius Black is innocent and that Lord Voldemort has returned."

"Sirius is innocent?" She asked, frowning. "But the witnesses-"

"Were confused as to what they saw. Peter Pettigrew was never killed, he framed Sirius and killed the muggles himself." Dumbledore explained. "Sirius has been living in hiding, and he is more than eager to help in our efforts against Lord Voldemort."

"In London? Is he hiding in London?" She asked.

"If you are asking as an Auror, then no." Dumbledore said lightly.

"And if I'm not asking as an Auror?"

"Then I believe Sirius would like to see his cousin again."

* * *

 _ **Two updates for one story in one day may be a record for me? haha  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm sorry some of these chapters are getting short. It just depends on where I decide to cut them off at.  
And in case you haven't noticed, the flashbacks at the beginning of the chapters have nothing to do with the chapter content, they're just mini looks into her teenage years. At some point, I will add flashbacks that match the chapters. _**

* * *

Sirius would have liked some warning. He had known Kingsley well before his escape, so he hadn't panicked upon seeing Kingsley and Alastor for the first time since his imprisonment- or he didn't panic much. After all, Alastor looked _terrible_ , and more than capable of sending him back to Azkaban. Instead, Kingsley had found a way into the room at the Ministry that stored all wands of the Azkaban inmates and stole Sirius his wand back. How no one noticed that Sirius Black's wand was now no longer at the Ministry, Sirius never understood, but he had been grateful all the same.

What he hadn't expected was for Kingsley to show one evening with another Auror in tow- and Sirius _had_ panicked at the sight of the unfamiliar dark haired woman in scarlet robes. He whipped his wand out of his pocket, but was promptly disarmed by Kingsley before he could make a move.

Kingsley then smiled, which startled Sirius more, and handed the wand back to Sirius. "Is that a Black custom I'm unaware of?" Kingsley asked.

"And I thought he'd be happy to see me, turns out he just need someone for target practice." She said, with a light huff, during which her hair faded to a deep purple. "And I thought-"

But what she thought was interrupted by Sirius racing forward and clutching her in his arms. "Nymphadora! My little cousin!" He said. "Although," He said, holding her at an arm's length. "Not so little, are you? An Auror, too! You must be 25 now- No, no, it wouldn't be right, would it?" Sirius figured. "It's only been about 14 years, you'd be 22?" He asked.

She nodded. "How did you do it, though?" She asked. "How did you escape Azkaban of all places?"

"You forget who I am." Sirius said. "I had things to do, and I couldn't be stopped."

"So I've heard. Sirius, I'm so sorry, what you went through- and then to be in _Azkaban_ for 12 years, was it horrible?"

"Every day."

* * *

Remus heard laughing as he descended the stairs. He hadn't heard of anyone dropping by, had Sirius finally gone over the edge?

"Ah Moony!" A too cheerful Sirius greeted. "You're up earlier than I expected!"

"It's well past noon, Sirius." Remus said, heading to make tea. He was too sore and tired to handle Sirius' rough humor just yet.

"Rough night?" A woman's voice asked.

Remus turned with a questioning glance. Sitting across from Sirius was a young woman that distinctly reminded Remus of Andromeda Black. "I suppose it was, yes." Remus said slowly. How did she know? Had Sirius told her? Did she _know_ him?

"Has anyone been providing Wolfsbane?" She asked, and he raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you wouldn't remember me, I suppose-"

Remus didn't until that moment. She had been a very young child the last time Remus saw her, her parents had still been alive. "Nymphadora Tonks." He said. "Am I right?"

"It's just Tonks now." She said, grinning.

* * *

 _ **"You'll find danger at Hogwarts." Her misty voice said to Nymphadora, leaning to examine their crystal ball. "Dear, terrible danger."**_

 _ **"But it's always dangerous, she can't make it up a staircase without tripping." Charlie commented.**_

 _ **Trelawney fixed him with an airy gaze and then turned away to assign an essay.**_

 _ **As the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs left the Divination for their next lessons, Charlie dropped into step with Nymphadora. "So, backing out of Quidditch?"**_

 _ **"What? No?" The pink haired Hufflepuff Beater responded quickly.**_

 _ **"It'd be a shame if you fell off your broom and proved Trelawney right."**_

 _ **She turned to glare at him. "You're just worried that Hufflepuff will beat you, Weasley."**_

 _ **"Not a chance." Charlie said, grinning.**_

* * *

So, McG says in PoA that Trelawney likes to predict the deaths of her students, one per year or something. But, as we know, she's not always wrong in her predictions. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**_I'm sorry some of these chapters are getting short. It just depends on where I decide to cut them off at._**

* * *

"We're going to move Harry." Dumbledore explained. "He should spend the rest of the summer here,-"

"And his trial?" Sirius asked. "Will he be expelled?"

"Harry was acting to defend himself. I will ensure the Ministry understands that."

"But the Ministry isn't reliable these days, I'm sure Fudge would just love to expel Harry, it would prove everything he's been saying." Tonks said. "The Daily Prophet has been keeping quiet so far, but if Harry _is_ expelled, they'll have a riot over this."

"If I can keep Harry in Hogwarts, the Daily Prophet won't publish this. Cornelius won't allow them to." Dumbledore explained. "And if they were to ever write an article, it would be greatly embellished. They will gloss over the fact that Dementors were the reason for his underage magic, no doubt. This may help the Ministry's attempts to convince people that Harry was not telling the truth."

"But they can't ignore these uprisings forever!" Sirius exclaimed. "People are going to die-"

"Cornelius will not accept the truth until it is no longer an option to deny the accusations." Dumbledore said slowly, gazing at Sirius. "It is all we can do to prevent the deaths of the innocent for the time being."

"We don't have a conclusive list of Death Eaters. Without the Ministry's help, we won't be able to prevent whatever it is that Voldemort has planned." Kingsley explained. "Last time, we were severely outnumbered. We'll be outnumbered even further this time, there are even less of us."

"We can hope that Voldemort is having as much trouble recruiting as we're having." Remus answered.

"Where do the werewolves stand, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, turning his gaze to Remus now.

Remus' face darkened. "Not with us."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Kingsley and Tonks. "Ministry workers? Have any been convinced?"

"The only ones who believe Harry's story are in this room." Kingsley said.

"Or if they do, they won't say anything for fear of being sacked." Tonks added. "But no one can deny the increase in Death Eater activity, we've had three failed raids this week alone and four more Aurors put into St Mungo's."

"What's their tactic, then?" Sirius asked. "Allow all Aurors to be killed or injured before they admit anything is wrong?"

"They'll admit Death Eater activity, but they won't admit Voldemort's return." Kingsley said. "Fudge is trying to say that Sirius is the cause of the Death Eater activity. It's earned Dora an inquiry."

"What?" Alastor demanded, staring at Tonks. "When?"

"Next week, they want to make sure I'm not aiding Sirius in any way." Tonks said.

"You're a terrible liar, they'll know that you've seen Sirius." Alastor said.

"Wow, thank you for the confidence, Al." Tonks said, returning a frown. "I've done my research. If in fact I saw Sirius, they don't need to know it was by my choice."

"We're spinning the tale a bit. As far as the Ministry will know, Sirius attempted contact with Dora shortly after escaping from Hogwarts when neither Alastor or myself were home." Kingsley said. "They won't know that it was the other way around and that it was actually just last week."

"Brilliant." Sirius said, grinning. "I'm already a murderer, why not break into a young woman's house while I'm at it?"

"That's what I figured." Tonks said, smirking.

"While the Ministry's involvement in family matters is fascinating," Snape sneered. "weren't we plotting to move Potter?"

"It's imperative that we know everything the Ministry is doing in an attempt to cover up Harry's story." Dumbledore explained. "We need to use this information to decide _how_ to move Harry. Portkeys will have to excluded, the Ministry will find out when we try to set one up."

"Side-Along is always being monitored." Arthur said.

"Brooms?" Remus suggested. "Harry's a great flier."

"Brooms?" Alastor asked. "That would just be asking for the Death Eaters to take him out, and those around him."

"Disillusionment Charm, _Mad-Eye_." Tonks said with an eye roll.

He narrowed his good eye at her. "The Death Eaters would still be able to take every Order member out, and then what? A 15 year old kid flying around London with no idea where he was meant to be going."

"Rear guards." Remus added. "A small group of us will escort Harry, a small group will be waiting to take over should anything happen to those escorting Harry. We can communicate with sparks."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "How many would be in each escort? Perhaps only 3 or 4, and more if they need assistance." He said. "Who would be willing to go?"

A surprising number of hands rose. Alastor(of course), Kingsley, Remus(again, no surprise), Tonks(earning a glare from Alastor), Sirius(earning a shake of Dumbledore's head), Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge and Emmeline Vance were among them.

Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps a main guard of everyone here, _except_ Sirius, would be a strong enough guard to move Harry. I shall leave you to plan the details, I have to return to Hogwarts, I'm afraid. Alastor, I trust you to set up the rear guard and how the plan will be played out."


	13. Chapter 13

_**So, I like the idea of the Order creating plans together instead of Dumbledore being like "here's what you're doing, kbye".**_

 _ **So, wow, I thought of an interesting conundrum. Some people think that werewolves are affected only when the moon is visible(ie, not blocked by clouds like in POA) but I think it's as soon as the sun goes down and the clouds just slow the process. Like, Lupin would have transformed anyway but the appearance of the moon sped it up. Just how I'm doing it, idk. Share your thoughts on it, though, I'd love to hear other thoughts!**_

 _ **Also, I literally could not think of another character to have leading Tonks' work inquiry, so I'm using Umbridge. Makes sense in my mind, because she works directly for Fudge, so to question employees with possible ties to alleged Death Eaters would make sense? idk.**_

"You are related to Sirius Orion Black, is this correct?" Umbridge asked, peering at Tonks.

Tonks stood stoically, meeting Umbridge's gaze firmly. "Yes." She said simply.

"On your mother's side?"

"Yes." Tonks said, narrowing her eyes. Oh, she wished she could freely speak her mind...

"Your mother's cousin, correct?"

" _Yes._ "

"And did you know Sirius Black prior to his imprisonment in Azkaban in 1981?"

"I may have met him once or twice, I can't remember."

"Well, which would it be? Once or twice? Or do you not remember meeting him at all?"

Tonks fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I met him first when I was three years old, I don't remember it much. I saw him a couple more times later on, but I can't remember those times very well, either."

"Prior to or after you were placed in the custody of Aurors Moody and Shackelbolt?"

"Both. I would have met him the first time before, maybe saw him after."

Umbridge nodded and scribbled something on a piece of parchment. "And you joined Auror training in 1991, after you graduated from Hogwarts?"

 _No, I joined before graduating, for the sweet love of Merlin..._ "Yes."

"And you were a Hufflepuff?"

Tonks took a deep breath, what did her Hogwarts house have to do with anything? "Correct."

"And you were still in training when Sirius Black escaped, is that correct?"

"Yes."

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "Did you make contact him when he escaped? Because of your relation?"

"I made no contact with him." Tonks said.

"I have a report saying that you have seen him since his escape." Umbridge said, narrowing her eyes. "Is this false?"

"No. I never contacted him." Tonks lied. "He came to me."

"And do you have witnesses?"

"No. If Alastor or Kingsley were home, I'm sure Black would have been handed into the Ministry missing a few limbs." Tonks explained. This was true- if anyone attempted to enter their house with little to no warning, the intruder would in fact be found in very poor condition.

Umbridge seemed to be replaying all of her answers in her head, as if trying to pick out the truth or the lie. Really, Tonks was sorely tempted to say that yes, Umbridge got her, she was an undercover Death Eater and she was working with her cousin to overthrow the Ministry... but, Tonks didn't fancy spending time in Azkaban.

"Well, Auror Tonks, I do believe that will be all. You will be on suspension for two weeks, until the Minister himself looks over this case."

* * *

"You're not doing the mission." Alastor said once those who had volunteered were sitting the kitchen of Grimmauld the next day.

"Excuse me?" Tonks asked. "Alastor, I'm not a kid-"

"You didn't listen then, so listen now. I don't like this, I don't like you being in the Order-"

"I'm a fully trained Auror, Alastor. Quite frankly, probably over trained thanks to you."

"Are you even listening to me?" Alastor demanded.

"Unfortunately, I am. And I have been for nearly 17 years." She said, her hair slowly began to turn red at the roots. "Quite frankly, what I decide to do is no longer your concern, is it?"

"The Ministry is looking for you to slip up, to sack you. Getting caught with well known Order members is a sure fire way to do that."

"Oh, please, I live with _two_ very well known Order members."

Kingsley cleared his throat loudly as Alastor went to retort. "Alastor, Dora, please save this for later." He said patiently. "We have to plan for Harry's move."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Just a memory chapter of a bit of Charlie/Tonks' relationship. I wrote it a while ago, so I thought I'd post it.**_

They walked away from Hogsmeade. They drifted towards the Shrieking Shack many times, sometimes only staying a few minutes, sometimes staying a couple of hours.

It was the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, and Charlie was trying to get the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Today, she had long flowing lilac colored hair(it had become common knowledge early on in their first year what she could do- when her hair had shifted color involuntarily). They sat on a boulder, facing the Shack.

"So, summer's coming up." Charlie said. She glanced at him sideways, amused. He cursed silently, he sounded lame. His brother would laugh if he saw him now. After all, it had been Bill who suggested Charlie finally ask her out. What Bill didn't know, however, is how hopeless Charlie was around girls. He definitely preferred animals, they couldn't laugh or judge him. But he also loved Nymphadora Tonks' teasing.

"Yes, that is generally what it means when it becomes warm." She said, casting a sly grin in his direction.

"Um, well, yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He raised his arm, about to place it around her shoulders but froze and dropped his arm back onto his lap.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nymph asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Well, since we got to Hogsmeade, you've been trying to put the moves on me but you keep backing out." She said nonchalantly. "I've been wondering why."

His face reddened as she turned to him. "I forgot you were so..." His voice drifted off.

"Observant?" She offered. "Yes, well, growing up with Mad-Eye Moody will do that to a person.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nymph spoke again. "Well, I guess we should back up to the school."

Charlie rose with her, grabbing her shoulder. He spun her around, meaning to kiss her- but instead, she stumbled and pulled him to the ground with her.

"I'm sorry!" He said, trying to stand up. She was laughing, and a second later, he laughed too. He was practically laying on top of her, and he leaned down to her, pressing his mouth firmly against hers.

From that disastrous first kiss onwards, they were no longer just best friends. And Charlie liked it that way.

* * *

"Charlie, what'll happen in August?" She asked, leaning against him as they sat in the orchard behind the Burrow.

"Well, summer will be nearly over, so the weather will change-"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Well, I'll go to Romania. And you, well, I guess you're starting Auror training."

"Also not what I meant. What will happen to us?"

Charlie sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

"Charlie, I got in!" She said, throwing herself into his arms outside of the Burrow a few weeks later.

"In?" Charlie asked, stumbling as he tried to keep them upright.

"Auror training!"

Charlie's heart crumbled. "Here?"

She looked at him strangely. "Of course, where else?" Then comprehension dawned across her face. "You were hoping- Romania- oh, Charlie."

"I guess this is it, then." Charlie said.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"Us." Charlie said. "I guess we're done? I mean, I'll be in Romania, you'll be here-"

"Charlie Weasley, are you _breaking up_ with me?" She asked, her hair slowly turning a dark red.

"I guess I am." Charlie said. "I'm sorry, I'm not planning on come back from Romania, it's a good job. And we'll be so far from each other-"

"Can't you train dragons here? Become the Care of Magical Creatures professor? Kettleburn's bound to retire-"

"Give up my dreams so you can live yours? Merlin, Nymphadora, I never knew you to be so selfish, although I shouldn't be surprised-"

" _Excuse me?_ "

Charlie stumbled as her fist connected with his face. He was aware, barely, of his mother coming into the yard to ask what had happened just as he heard a faint pop in the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

**_So, I'm jumping a few weeks here and there. Don't mind, please :)  
Also, I wrote a DH scene this morning, because I think I may have decided how to go about the DH storyline. HBP is still giving me a little issue, but I'm not there yet, so that's alright. _**

**_So, I have used some direct quotes from the books(but edited minorly to work with the story)_**

"And this is Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus, it's Tonks-"

"-Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only."

"So would you if your fool of a mother named you Nymphadora." She grumbled.

* * *

Sirius stood next to Harry, staring the tapestry with a hint of disgust. "I haven't looked at this for years. There's Phineas Nigellus… my great-great-grandfather, see?… least popular Headmaster Hogwarts ever had… and Araminta Mehflua… cousin of my mothers… tried to force through a Ministry bill to make Muggle-hunting legal… and dear Aunt Elladora… she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays… of course, any time the family produced someone halfway decent they were disowned. I see Tonks isn't on here. Maybe that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her - he's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him - but her mother's not on here either, she was my cousin -"

"You and Tonks are related?" Harry asked, sounding shocked. Sirius grinned sideways at him.

"Oh yeah, Andromeda was my favorite cousin. She married a muggle born, right after their seventh year. Ted Tonks, he was nice bloke." Sirius explained, pointing to a blast mark. "She got that when her parents found out about the marriage."

"Was?" Harry asked. But a second later, realisation crossed Harry's face. "Oh."

Sirius pointed to a name beside the blast mark. "Killed by her own sister."

Harry seemed to be studying the name. "Lestrange?"

"They're in Azkaban." Sirius replied shortly. "Brought in with Rolophus's brother, Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Jr. If I remember correctly, Rabastan was the man that Andromeda's parents tried to have her marry-"

Harry's hand traced along the tapestry, stopping on Narcissa Black. "You're related to the Malfoys!"

"And the Weasleys, but you won't find them on here." Sirius said. "They're the biggest bunch of blood traitors. But I suppose that's good, though. To have even pure bloods fighting against Voldemort, well, that really says something, doesn't it?"


	16. Chapter 16

**_So, I'm jumping a few weeks here and there. Don't mind, please :)  
Also, I wrote a DH scene this morning, because I think I may have decided how to go about the DH storyline. HBP is still giving me a little issue, but I'm not there yet, so that's alright._**

 ** _So this is after Harry's trial. I believe that after Harry's trial, he had nearly two weeks of summer left? and the prefect/booklist scene doesn't happen until the last day of summer(good job, Hogwarts)_**

Alastor stormed into the kitchen, shocking Sirius and Molly, who were the only ones awake. "Someone's found us out."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, waving his hand to clean spilled tea.

"Someone either told the Death Eaters who we were, told them how to find us or _something_."

"Alastor, what's happened?" Molly asked.

He turned to stare at them both as if he just fully noticed they were there. "What kind of perfume does Nymphadora wear?" He asked.

Sirius looked surprised. "Does she wear any? I've never noticed-"

"It smells like hydrangeas and vanilla." Molly answered. "I'd know, I helped you and Kingsley pick it out when she was 14."

Alastor briefly nodded. "And you know what else hydrangeas are?"

When they didn't answer, he sighed. "The flower buds are extremely deadly. Someone got into our house when no one was home and poisoned our tea with hydrangea buds. I would have never caught on if either one had still been home, we're all so used to the smell of hydrangeas by now-"

"Poisoned?" Sirius asked, half standing. "Are the others alright?"

"Alive, barely. In St Mungo's."

"Oh, Alastor." Molly sighed. "If someone could break into _your_ house, the only safe place right now is here."

"What we need are stronger enchantments on our houses. Including yours, Molly. And those that still work at the Ministry need to keep an eye out- there could be Death Eaters working there as well."

* * *

 _ **"Oh for goodness sake." Molly said, slightly exasperated. "What have you gotten her for Christmas up until now?"**_

 ** _"Mostly books." Kingsley responded._**

 ** _Molly snorted. "She is not studious, we all know that! She's a teenage girl, it's time you get her something a teenage girl would enjoy. Not books, she must have hundreds by now!"_**

 ** _"She enjoyed the Auror books I got her last year." Alastor defended._**

 ** _"Because you two are Aurors, of course she'd enjoy them. I'd be surprised if she didn't wind up an Auror herself." Molly said. She turned to them, stopping in front of a store. "I've helped you two with the more... feminine aspect of raising a daughter. If she were a boy, Merlin knows you two would have better luck. But she's not, she's a girl. And she needs things girls like."_**

 ** _"Like what?" Kingsley asked. "She just got new shoes over the summer-"_**

 ** _Molly snorted. "Not shoes! She's a growing young lady, I'm sure she'd like some jewelry or perfume or something-"_**

 ** _"Jewelry?" Alastor asked. "What use is that?"_**

 ** _"We don't even buy each other jewelry." Kingsley said._**

 ** _Molly sighed. She turned to the store they were in front of. "Come on, you two." She said, leading the way out of crowded Diagon Alley and into the quiet shop._**

 ** _"I saw a necklace in here a few days ago when I was shopping for Ginny, I thought Nymphadora would like it." Molly said, leading the way over to a shelf. "There, I think it would suit her." She handed a box to Kingsley. Inside the box was a necklace with a small gemstone that seemed to shift colors in the light._**

 ** _"But does she need a necklace?" Alastor asked._**

 ** _Molly sighed again. "Girls don't need jewelry, but we like it. She'll like it. As for perfume, I can see her liking something with vanilla in it. Something... floral." Molly said decisively, walking to another shelf. There, she spent ten minutes looking through bottles before handing a purple bottle to Alastor. "I think that one will do. It's a mixture of hydrangea oil and vanilla." _**

**_They approached the counter, where the shopkeeper smiled. "These are lovely, buying for your wife?" She asked Kingsley._**

 ** _He shook his head, gesturing to Alastor beside him. "Our daughter."_**

 ** _The shopkeeper's mouth dropped a little bit, but she quickly smiled. "She'll love these, then."_**

 ** _And come Christmas morning, they found that Molly had been right- and Alastor made a point of buying the same perfume for Nymphadora every Christmas._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_So, I'm jumping a few weeks here and there. Don't mind, please :)  
Also, I wrote a DH scene this morning, because I think I may have decided how to go about the DH storyline. HBP is still giving me a little issue, but I'm not there yet, so that's alright._**

* * *

 ** _It was late, so why were lights still on in the house? Alastor would have expected them to both be sleeping, they were working the same morning shift. He walked into the house, stopping when he came to the living room. Kingsley was on the stairs, unconscious but breathing._**

 ** _"Nymphadora?" Alastor called, using his eye to search the house. He heard footsteps and she stepped out of the kitchen. She was trembling, her face pale._**

 ** _"I think someone got in." She mumbled, before hitting the ground._**

 ** _Alastor moved quickly, grabbing her and lifting her to where Kingsley was. He grabbed Kingsley's arm, Disapparating._**

* * *

 _ **Alastor paced the kitchen. Poison? They should have noticed it! How could they not have noticed it? He searched the kitchen, before his eyes fell on the tea cups still on the table. He stormed over, opening the tea pot and the creamer, the sugar bowl and even checking the spoons. Then he noticed it. The canister of tea leaves. He opened it, dumping it onto the table. He spotted exactly what he began to suspect. Hydrangea buds.**_

 ** _Of course neither would have noticed. The buds themselves had no scent, but there was a slight lingering scent of hydrangeas in the tea leaves- which none of them would have noticed if Nymphadora was standing next to them- and the Death Eaters, or whoever had done this, knew that._**

* * *

A week after the poisoning, Molly invited the three of them to dinner the night before term began at Hogwarts. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Sirius grabbed Tonks in a hug.

"I can't believe I had to hear about you through _Mad-Eye_! Couldn't send this old dog a letter in the past week?" He demanded.

"I don't think St Mungo's would take too kindly to a letter addressed to a Sirius Black." She said.

"Point taken, I suppose." Sirius said. "But hydrangeas, really?"

She frowned at him. "What?"

"Hydrangeas and vanilla? That's your chosen scent?"

"As opposed to what? A lot of girls like vanilla." She said defensively.

"Yes, but I can't imagine an Auror who smells like vanilla and flowers can be taken too seriously."

* * *

''Come here, I've got something that might interest you.'' Alastor said to Harry. From an inner pocket of his robes he pulled a very tattered old wizarding photograph. ''Original Order of the Phoenix. Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one… thought people might like to see it.''

Harry took the photograph. A small crowd of people, some waving at him, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at him. ''There's me,'' said Alastor, unnecessarily pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture was unmistakeable, though his hair was slightly less grey and his nose was intact, as was his leg. ''And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalus Diggle on the other side… that's Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. That's Frank and Alice Longbottom-''

Harrys stomach, already uncomfortable, clenched as he looked at Alice Longbottom; he knew her round, friendly face very well, even though he had never met her, because she was the image of her son, Neville.

''— poor devils,'' Alastor said. ''Better dead than what happened to them… and that's Emmeline Vance, you've met her, and that there's Lupin, obviously… Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him… shift aside there.'' he added, poking the picture, and the little photographic people edged sideways, so that those who were partially obscured could move to the front.

''That's Edgar Bones… brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family, too, he was a great wizard… Sturgis Podmore, blimey, he looks young… Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after this, we never found his body… Hagrid, of course, looks exactly the same as ever… Elphias Doge, you've met him, I'd forgotten he used to wear that stupid hat… Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes… budge along, budge along…''

The little people in the photograph jostled among themselves and those hidden right at the back appeared at the forefront of the picture. ''That's Dumbledore's brother Aberforth, only time I ever met him, strange bloke… that's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally… Sirius, when he still had short hair… and those two are Andromeda and Ted Tonks, dead a year after this-" Harry looked at dark haired woman and the blonde man- startled to see a woman identical to Bellatrix staring back at him. "… there you go, thought that would interest you!''

Harry was now looking at his own parents, standing next to Peter Pettigrew. Harry felt angry, despite Alastor seemingly being proud that he presented this to Harry. But Harry wondered, did anyone in the picture know they were about to die? Did the Longbottoms know that Bellatrix would come for them? Did his own parents know that they'd be hiding, only to die anyway? Did they know they were next to the man who would lead their murderer to them?

He looked at Tonks, and then to Alastor.

"Did any of you know?" He asked. "That you'd die?"

"No." Alastor said gruffly. "None of it was expected. Some of these people didn't help out directly, they just wanted to be kept safe."


	18. Chapter 18

**_So, I'm jumping a few weeks here and there. Don't mind, please :)_**

* * *

 ** _"This is not necessary."_**

 ** _"It's quite necessary." Alastor said. "You have a boyfriend, you need to know how things work."_**

 ** _"I really don't." 14 year old Nymphadora said, shaking her head. "Really, you don't need to have The Talk with me-"_**

 ** _"No, but we do." Kingsley said. At least he looked as uncomfortable as Nymphadora felt. "It would hurt your chances of being an Auror if you got pregnant at seventeen."_**

 ** _"I won't, really." Nymphadora said. "And please, you two really don't need to have this talk with me."_**

 ** _"So you already know everything?" Alastor asked. "Does Hogwarts teach this now?"_**

 ** _"No." Nymphadora said, her face turning a bit red. "It's just- well, Molly beat you guys to it by two years. She gave me The Talk when she gave me that other talk."_**

 ** _"Oh." Kingsley said, looking immensely relieved._**

 ** _"Molly Weasley knows her stuff." Alastor decided. "You listen to her advice."_**

* * *

She smiled at the occupants of the kitchen the next morning. "Aren't we running a little late today?" She asked, earning a grumble from Alastor.

"We're waiting on the kids still." Molly said simply, before leaving the kitchen. A moment later, the portrait began screaming at the same time as Molly. Tonks took some coffee from Sirius, who said they probably had time to have multiple cups before any of them were ready to leave.

Alastor stumped from the kitchen, and Sirius took his absence as an opportunity to turn to Tonks. "Nymph, I want to see Harry off." He said.

"Sirius, that's a stupid idea and you know it." Tonks said.

"Not if I go as Padfoot." Sirius said.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "It'll draw attention. Not many students have dogs coming with them to the station."

"I haven't been out of this house in _months_."

Tonks sighed, setting down her cup. "I'll act like you didn't divulge your plan to me, because we both know if Alastor knows I'm letting this go, there'll be Hell to pay."

* * *

She really didn't have the energy to morph. Alastor's plan had been for her to disguise herself as an older witch, but really, she ignored him half the time, so how would it be any different today?

She had agreed not to wear her Auror robes, and her hair was its natural dark brown. So, really, she didn't feel like she stood out at all. She walked down the road from Grimmauld, to check for any Death Eaters(not that she believed they would be hanging out casually in Muggle London), and then waited for Molly and Harry to meet her.

Finally, Molly appeared with Harry, Sirius trotting along behind them. Tonks smirked, ruffling the dog's ears.

"Padfoot wouldn't stay behind." Molly explained to Tonks. "Let's get on, shall we?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**So I definitely wanted to start the Tonks/Remus relationship sooner than the books make it seem, but truthfully, I didn't see how to start that.**_

Alastor had left the others at the station, saying he wanted a word with Dumbledore before the train arrived that evening. Molly left to go straight to the Burrow, and that left Remus and Tonks to escort the still-dog Sirius back to Grimmauld.

Outside the station, Remus extended his arm to Tonks, who placed her hand in the crook of his arm with an amused expression.

"I think it's up to me to ensure you both get home in one piece." Remus said with a smile. "And I do think Alastor wouldn't take too kindly to you arriving home injured because you tripped over a curb."

Sirius barked in amusement, trotting off ahead of them. "Shouldn't dogs be on leads?" Tonks asked, laughing as Sirius veered off to the side of the sidewalk to chase a pigeon.

"I don't fancy trying to get Padfoot into a collar, do you?" Remus asked.

"If we told him it was the latest Muggle fashion, he may go for it." Tonks said lightly. "I saw a teenager wearing a dog collar just a couple days ago, in fact."

"It was covered in spikes, wasn't it? Padfoot would _love_ that look."

Sirius seemed to have heard the conversation, as he turned to them and stared. Unfortunately, as a dog, he didn't seem to be getting his point across that he was not amused by the idea of a collar, so he turned and continued walking ahead of them.

"I think I prefer him this way." Tonks said quietly. "Can't get drunk when he's a dog, can he?"

"He has before, I think he'd do it again."

"Has he actually?"

"Our seventh year, he disappeared from the common room during a party. I found a very drunk dog in our dorm an hour later."

"You mean- he-"

"Turned while drunk." Remus responded quietly. "He was too tired to turn back, so he slept as a dog. He didn't snore as much that night, so James suggested he _always_ sleep as a dog."

Tonks laughed. "Sounds like you had some great times at school."

"James was a great man, we all got along so well, I think it was because of him. Don't know if you'd remember him, though." Remus said. "You were young when it happened-"

"I remember him briefly. I saw more of Lily, though." Tonks explained. "She was so sweet and nice. And when I did see James, he was a great laugh. Even despite the times."

"I don't suppose you remember me, we only met once during those years."

"I think I was four. It was the last Christmas I had with my parents, and Sirius dropped by and brought James. I assume you were the other boy with them."

"I was. It was our last Christmas as students. Sirius, James and I didn't want to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. So we stayed with James' parents and just visited our own families. I suppose you, Ted and Andromeda were the closest family that Sirius could handle being around. Your parents were good people, even though they knew about me. Your father shook my hand the second he saw me and said it was an honor to meet me."

"You are an honorable person, anyone should be honored to know you."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying, Remus. You're a good man, you just need to help to see that."

Remus smiled, amused that this young witch would believe in the good side of someone as dark as him.

 _ **"Remus, so often melancholy and lonely, was first amused then impressed then seriously smitten by the young witch."**_

 _ **I hope to capture all three feelings, I may mess up in regards to that, but I love this quote so much.**_

 _ **And yes, the drunk dog story was inspired by the tumblr post about a drunk James turning into Prongs and being unable to turn back.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_So, I'm jumping a few weeks here and there. Don't mind, please :)_**

* * *

"Sirius!" Tonks laughed. "Are you even trying?"

"I haven't dueled in over 14 years, and I've never dueled an Auror." Sirius said, dodging a curse from her.

The sitting room of Grimmauld was the second most used room in the house, second only to the kitchen. It had been Dumbledore who suggested that Sirius find a way to practice dueling on the _very slight_ chance he may need it. Tonks volunteered, happy to be more involved on her days off. Remus was the third person involved, only to ensure neither caused too much damage to the house or each other. Already he had needed to fix a book shelf three times, even though Sirius insisted it wouldn't be a loss if the book shelf remained destroyed.

Tonks ducked out of the way of Sirius' Stunning Curse, sending a Stickfast Hex at Sirius, pinning his shoes to the ground. He sighed, staring at her with a mix of frustration and amusement.

"Does an Auror use that often?" He asked, as Remus muttered the counter curse.

"You'd be surprised." She said, grinning. "Criminals can't run if their shoes are stuck."

"Maybe I'd be better off starting with someone else." Sirius decided. "I mean, it's been _14 years_ , I'd be better off practicing dueling with the twins or something-"

"Don't underestimate yourself." Tonks said. "You're a strong wizard, you can do this."

Sirius looked like he had been stunned. Remus watched the cousins stare at each other, one depressed and the other patient, an understanding passing between the two. Sirius strode across the room, pulling her into a tight hug as she pocketed her wand.

When he leaned back, he grinned. "I got your wand." He said, stepping back and holding his prize. Tonks grinned, and within a few seconds, she threw her fist into his stomach and had him pinned underneath her, as she grabbed her wand out of his hand.

"Good try, but you underestimate a good punch to the stomach." She said, laughing.

And Remus Lupin was thoroughly impressed by Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

 _ **"Remus, so often melancholy and lonely, was first amused then impressed then seriously smitten by the young witch."**_

 _ **I hope to capture all three feelings, I may mess up in regards to that, but I love this quote so much.**_

* * *

 _ **"You're hesitating." Alastor said, easily blocking her curse.**_

 _ **"I'm trying!" She cried in frustration, sending another curse at him- only for it to be blocked again.**_

 _ **"Don't underestimate yourself, Nymphadora. You can do this."**_

 _ **She met his gaze, their determined expressions mirroring each other. He nodded, as they got into position to try again. This time, when she threw a Stunning Curse at him, she threw a Stinging Jinx first and he failed to deflect the stunner in an attempt to deflect the stinger.**_

 _ **She rushed to his side, whispering the counter curse. "Are you alright?" She asked.**_

 _ **He smiled. "I knew you could do it."**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**So obviously these last three chapters aren't the same day or even the same week. That first one(amused) was obviously September 1st, the last one before this(impressed) could be late Sept to early Oct.**_

 _ **This is late October. Also, Pottermore said it took nearly a year for Remus to begin having feelings for her. I'm changing that.  
Also, I wrote a really long chapter that I was so, so happy with and it didn't save. #cries**_

"She'd be good for you." Sirius commented one day.

"What do you mean? Who?" Remus asked.

"Nymph." Sirius responded, looking over the Daily Prophet at Remus. "I see how you look at her."

"She wouldn't love me."

"Mate, you don't see the way she looks when you're around. There's something there between you two. You'd be good for each other."

"I knew her mother in Hogwarts."

"Do you think that matters?"

"I was a teenager when she was born."

"Prepubescent."

"I'm a monster."

"Once a month, so is she."

Remus sighed. "That's different, and you know it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Have you noticed the new perfume?"

"Lavender and vanilla." Remus said without hesitation. "I assume it's because lavender is not poisonous, and she quite likes vanilla."

Sirius grinned. "See, I didn't know what it was. I only knew she changed it because Kingsley commented on it a few days ago. Said he was't used to not smelling hydrangeas around their house."

"Yes, well, I happen to notice smells more around the moon. For instance, you've been drinking today."

"Common knowledge."

Remus sighed again. "Sirius, she's a nice girl-"

"I wouldn't call her a nice girl, she damn near kicked my arse during our practice dueling sessions. A nice girl doesn't do that."

"She's nice enough not to curse you into oblivion. Alastor no doubt taught her how to do just that." Remus explained.

"Listen, there's something between you two. I wouldn't be surprised if a bet started circulating on how long it'll take for you two to see it-"

"That's something you'd start."

"You're exactly right. And I would hate to lose the bet, so talk to her tonight while you're on that mission with her."

* * *

She smiled as he sat next to her behind the bushes. Remus couldn't help but notice she was clearly exhausted, and still wearing her Auror robes. He could see the dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Have you slept lately?" He asked.

"Only during Scrimgeour's incredibly long Auror meetings, which are now daily occurrences." She said. She seemed to study his face a moment. "You look like you need a good night's sleep yourself. Was full moon harsh?"

"Not that it was harsh, it just feels like the months are shorter." Remus explained. "The wolfsbane helps, though. Thank you, for getting Sirius the ingredients."

Tonks nodded. "You needed it." She said. "I was surprised you'd let Sirius brew it, though. I never thought he was a very competent student."

"He was average at potions, but he's done very well with the wolfsbane."

"I also heard you weren't so good at potions."

"That information is no doubt from Sirius." Remus said, smiling. "No, I wasn't very good at them."

"I didn't expect that, Professor."

"I wasn't made a Potions Professor." Remus reminded her. "Now you know why. Severus is a very talented brewer, I have no doubt he's a very good teacher as well."

"Good teacher, yes. Not so good conversationalist."

A few moments passed in silence when Remus spoke again. "What's your natural hair color? Have you ever shown it around the Order?"

"Probably once or twice, I can't be sure."

"Will you show me?" Remus asked.

She sighed, but allowed the dark pink to fade from her short hair. Her hair became longer and curlier, and shifted to a dark brown. It reminded Remus of melted dark chocolate.

"I don't like it much." She said. "It reminds me of _her_."

"Bellatrix was never as beautiful as you or your mother. Azkaban no doubt made it worse. Your hair, that's purely Andromeda. And incidentally, a little Sirius as well. The color, I mean. His hair isn't as curly as yours."

She laughed. "He's still handsome, isn't he, even after Azkaban?"

Remus' heart dropped. "I suppose you've fallen for him, then. He always got the women."

Tonks looked like he had slapped her. "You'd know perfectly well who I've fallen for, if you hadn't been to busy feeling sorry for yourself to notice."

 _ **So I hope I wrote the three parts alright. Still bummed about the chapter delete though. I really liked that version, but alas, it does not do to dwell... on lost chapters.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**After this part, I'll be jumping straight to December- because even in the book, I can't find a significant event that makes November needed.**_

When she got off of work, she knew exactly where to go. She walked by kids in costumes, adults in costume- really, her wearing her Auror robes didn't appear to be out of place at all. She headed passed the enchantments of Grimmauld, not surprised that it was silent and dark. She walked into the kitchen, and spotted Sirius at the table. She waved her wand, lighting the candles in the room, but he didn't even look up. She made tea, heading to the table.

"How are you doing?" She asked, sitting next to him with two mugs of tea.

"I just can't believe it's been 14 years, you know?" Sirius said, accepting the cup. "I still miss them everyday."

"That's understandable, Sirius." Tonks said, patting his arm. "But where's Remus, I thought you two would want to be together today."

Sirius shook his head. "He said he had to do something. I don't blame him for not wanting to be locked up in this place today of all days. You don't have to stay, you know-"

"Of course I'll stay, Sirius. I wouldn't dream of leaving you like this."

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Remus appeared, wrapped in a thick travelling cloak. "I need you both." He said. "Sirius, you'll have to transform, but we have something to do. Dress warmly, it's quite cold."

He disappeared out of sight, and Sirius and Tonks shrugged at each other before grabbing cloaks. Tonks took Sirius' cloak in the hallway as Sirius became Padfoot. Remus held the door open, following them out.

Remus once again extended an arm to Tonks, who placed her hand on the bend of his elbow. Sirius walked beside Remus, who steered them towards a darkened alleyway.

"Alright, Padfoot, turn back, we have to Apparate." Remus said. Sirius did so, accepting his cloak from Tonks quickly and pulling the hood over his face. Remus held his arm out to Sirius, who took it. With a crack, they disappeared.

* * *

"Where are we?" Tonks asked as they appeared in a dark yard.

"Yorkshire." Remus answered. "I lived here up until July."

He led the way into the cottage, the other two following. "Remus, why are we here?" Sirius asked, as they entered the kitchen.

"For 14 years, I've been alone on this day. I wanted to include you, Sirius, in what I do to honor Lily and James."

"And me?" Tonks asked, feeling a little intrusive at this confession.

Remus looked at her. "Halloween is for honoring the dead. It has been for years. Perhaps you could join us, for your parents."

Remus walked over to the table, sitting down and gesturing for them to do the same. On the table were five candles. "I got them from my Dad's place, he's got quite a collection." Remus explained. "I got one for each person." He slid the candles into a circle. "One for Lily, one for my mother, two for your parents. This fifth one we'll light together, Sirius, for James." He tapped the candle in front of him with his hand. "This is for my mother."

Sirius followed his lead. "For Lily."

"For Mum and Dad." Tonks said, tapping the two in front of her.

"For James." Remus and Sirius said together, tapping the final candle.

"Now we talk about the good times." Remus explained. "Until the candles burn out, none of us will be alone."


	23. Chapter 23

_**After this part, I'll be jumping straight to December- because even in the book, I can't find a significant event that makes November needed.**_

 ** _Basically, I don't have the energy to write out the entire chapter about Arthur's attack/Tonks being an escort to get everyone to St Mungo's. We'll just leave it as it was in the book. and I'll be jumping to get closer to the Battle of the Department of Mysteries._**

* * *

 _ **18 year old Nymphadora Tonks was laying on her bed, after a tough day of training. There was a knock at her door and she sat up to see Alastor standing there.**_

 _ **"I want to show you something." He said. "Meet me outside."**_

 _ **She grabbed her cloak, following the sounds of his footsteps to the backyard. He turned to her, offering her a hand. She took it, and they Disapparated. They appeared in a rundown neighborhood full of abandoned houses that were crumbling or rotting away. She looked at Alastor with a frown.**_

 _ **"Why are we here?" She asked.**_

 _ **He said nothing, taking her arm and leading her down the lane. They stopped in front of the only house that wasn't run down.**_

 _ **"It's yours." Alastor explained. "King and I, we've been keeping it in good condition for you."**_

 ** _Nymphadora stared at the house. She knew this house, she knew it too well. Her eyes drifted to the garden where two stone headstones had been added._**

 ** _"Your parents left it for you for when you turned seventeen." Alastor explained. "It wasn't in any condition for someone to be living here, even with King and I checking on it. I spent the last couple of months working on it, making it livable. If you want it, if you want to live on your own, it's here. And it's yours."_**

 ** _She shook her head. "I can't live here." She said quietly. "I don't want it."_**

 ** _Alastor looked at her and nodded. "I understand. But if you ever get tired of us, you don't have to stay."_**

 ** _"Get tired of you?" She asked, tucking her hand into his. "I'll never get tired of my fathers."_**

* * *

"Arthur's been attacked." Kingsley said when he arrived home.

"Attacked?" Tonks asked from the kitchen table. Alastor looked up from his tea.

"On guard duty. A snake got him." Kingsley answered, sitting with them.

"A snake? In the Ministry?" Alastor asked. "How the bloody Hell does a snake get into the Ministry?"

"I don't think that's important right now." Tonks said. "Is Arthur alright?"

"He's in St Mungo's, no word yet." Kingsley said. "I'm sure Molly will let the Order know when she knows."

* * *

"There's been a breakout." Kingsley announced to Grimmauld in early January. "I was at the Ministry when Scrimgeour began setting up the task forces."

"A breakout?" Sirius asked. "From Azkaban?"

"Ten Death Eaters." Kingsley said, nodded. "The Lestranges, Rookwood, Dolohov, Mulciber and a few others- I didn't get their names."

"I want you to resign, Nymphadora." Alastor said. "You'll be sent out on these raids to find the escapees and if Bellatrix finds you first-"

"I'll just have to give her what she deserves then, won't I?" Tonks countered. "Although, I'm not sure if I will be included in the raids. After all, four of my family members have escaped since I joined the Ministry. That seems a little suspicious, doesn't it?"

Sirius smirked as Alastor glared.

"Alastor." Kingsley said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "If she stays an Auror, it's a good thing. No one is working alone these days, she'll be surrounded by other Aurors all day. Including me."

* * *

"Dumbledore did _what_?" Tonks asked, shocked.

"He's left Hogwarts." Kingsley explained. "Minerva said not too worry, he'll come back. But those kids, they're in major trouble-"

"Will they be arrested?" Remus asked. " _Can_ they be arrested?"

"No." Kingsley answered. "The Ministry believes they were working on Dumbledore's orders."

* * *

"Dropped out of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, in disbelief.

"They seem to think they're done with their education." Molly said coldly. "They're talking about opening a shop in Diagon Alley! But without NEWTs..."

* * *

"Is she alright?" Remus asked. "That many Stunners- that's just not right-"

"She'll be going to St Mungo's." Madame Pomfrey explained. "There's no denying that she's not well right now."

"First Dumbledore, now Minerva." Sirius said. "The Ministry is getting rid of all of our insiders in Hogwarts. They must know about us."

"There's no doubt, but they have no proof about who's involved." Kingsley explained. "They can't act against us without proof."

* * *

"That bloody house elf!" Sirius raged, storming up the stairs. "I'll gladly cut his head off and stick it to a wall..." He muttered, continuing up the stairs with numerous curses under his breath.

Tonks appeared at a bedroom door on the second landing. "Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Bloody Kreacher, that's what." Sirius said, continuing his way up the stairs. Tonks followed him.

"What's he done?"

"I went to feed Buckbeak, only to find that Buckbeak has a terrible slash on one of his wings."

"And you think Kreacher did it?"

"Who else?" Sirius demanded, swinging open the door to his mother's room. Buckbeak eyed Tonks suspiciously, but returned both of their bows.

* * *

"You know why we can't free Kreacher." Remus said patiently. "He knows too much."

"So we behead him!" Sirius said. "I'm sick of that little git-"

"Really, Sirius, perhaps Buckbeak accidentally hurt himself." Tonks suggested. "House elves aren't known to be violent."

"He's twisted, we all know it." Sirius said.

The fireplace exploded behind them. Snape's face appeared.

"Potter and his friends are at the Ministry. They're under the impression that Black has been captured and is going to be killed. No doubt a trick from the Dark Lord himself, the Order needs to respond. Black should stay behind." Snape recited. "I will also be contacting Albus."

With that, Snape's face vanished.

Alastor and Kingsley stood, followed by Remus. Remus and Kingsley stared at Tonks and Sirius.

"Sirius, stay here." Remus said as Sirius made to stand.

"Nymphadora, you'll stay as well." Kingsley said.

"Like Hell we will." Tonks said. "We're part of the Order!"

"I want to protect Harry, and I will."

* * *

 _ **So yeah, I just whipped through the entire year in one chapter. I'm sorry if it's a hard read because of this, but I really wanted to get to the battle.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**So, this will be a little different from the book battle. You'll see.**_

* * *

Bellatrix leaned over her and she stretched her arm out towards her fallen wand.

"I must say this is much more satisfying." Bellatrix commented, twirling her wand and then aiming at Tonks. "To get to kill you twice, that's just a treat for me!"

Tonks threw one of her knees up, knocking Bellatrix's aim away from her face. She rolled onto her stomach, crawling to her wand. She snatched it up, jumping up to face Bellatrix.

"You couldn't fight when you were a kid." Bellatrix commented. "It'll make this more fun this way, though, to get the triumph of beating you in a fight-"

"You still can't fight." Tonks said. "I can imagine it won't be long before someone kills you."

Bellatrix glared. "How dare you!" She screamed, throwing a curse at Tonks. Tonks dodged it, throwing a curse right back.

"I do hope it'll be me, though." Tonks added, smirking at the hatred and fury on her Aunt's face.

"You filthy half blooded freak!" Bellatrix spat, throwing curse after curse at Tonks. Tonks deflected each one, throwing her own curses when she had an opening. Suddenly, a stinging jinx struck her in the arm and she stumbled, dropping the defense she had so carefully be holding.

Bellatrix smiled and threw a Killing Curse at her. "It must be disappointing to lose." She said, watching Tonks drop as red exploded right in front of the pair.

* * *

Kingsley Stunned Yaxley, looking over the duels from his stance on the highest stone step. He spotted Tonks being hit with a stinging jinx, and when her arm dropped, he knew what would happen before Bellatrix even said the words.

Sprinting towards their duel, he raised his wand. They were right below him when he sent the Stunning Curse at Tonks. The red jet hit first, and she fell- the green missing by mere inches... but Bellatrix laughed all the same, perhaps unaware that her curse had missed at all.

* * *

Sirius heard a laugh he knew too well. Spinning from his duel, he watched as Tonks fell from her duel- falling limply, step to step until she landed with a muffled thud at the bottom of the stone steps and did not move.

He heard an angered yell- which he later realised was his own- and ran forward at Bellatrix. She was momentarily startled to see Sirius heading for her, but then she smiled.

Sirius could feel sweat pouring down his face as he dueled Bellatrix, dodging misfired spells from other fighters. He caught a glimpse of Remus yelling at Harry and Neville, a glimpse of Kingsley fighting Rookwood, Alastor being taken down by Dolohov-

A green jet barely missed his ear and he stumbled. Bellatrix's next curse hit him square in the chest, throwing him. He landed on the ground, sharp pain filling his head as he tried to catch his breath and reach for his wand. He was momentarily aware of Kingsley running by him.

A few feet away, he heard someone yell in pain, and someone yelling "Dumbledore!". He heard harsh whispering to his left, someone swearing. And then Remus was leaning over him, a deep gash on his cheek bleeding. He held a hand out for Sirius, who took it. Remus helped him slowly sit up.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Took off. I tried to follow, but Albus said he'd handle it." Remus explained. "The Aurors will be here soon, Albus imprisoned the remaining Death Eaters, we need to get you out of here-"

But Sirius was drawn to a sight behind Remus. Alastor was leaning over Tonks, pointing his wand at her chest and muttering swears when nothing happened. Kingsley appeared, limping, holding what appeared to be Alastor's _eye_.

Sirius pushed past Remus, ignoring the dizzying pain from his head. Kingsley's eyes widened to see Sirius.

"Sirius, get out of here! The Aurors are coming!" He said. "Remus, get him out of here!"

Sirius shrugged off Remus' hands. "Find the kids, get them back to Hogwarts." He said to Remus. "Is she alright?"

"Injured." Alastor said. "I can't wake her, St Mungo's will have to."

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was not happy. At all. To be contacted only to be told a group of _teenagers_ broke into the Ministry, followed by _Death Eaters_ and finally, a ragtag group of an ex-Hogwarts teacher, Sirius Black, and _three_ Ministry employees... well, that put him in a very bad mood.

He followed two Aurors into the room where Dumbledore said the escaped Death Eaters would be. He was momentarily taken aback by how brutally the place had been damaged- the stone steps were crumbling in some places, there were injured kids with the ex-Hogwarts teacher he now recognised to be Remus Lupin- but damage could be fixed, the kids would heal. What couldn't be fixed was the fact Death Eaters got into the Ministry. He stepped down the stone steps slowly, surveying the room still.

He spotted Sirius Black leaning over a shape on the ground, clutching a wand- and Fudge reacted as he felt he should. He drew his own wand, prepping to send the two Aurors with him after Sirius.

But Sirius looked up, blood running down his cheek, but then returned his gaze to the shape in front of him. It was then that Fudge realised he was leaning over _someone_ with Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt next to him and ex-Auror Alastor Moody standing behind them. The shape on the ground came into focus as well- a young woman he recognised to be one of the newer Aurors. But Sirius wasn't being violent, he wasn't attempting to murder any of the people around him.

Had Dumbledore been right? Was Sirius Black innocent?

 _ **So, there's the end of OoTP- which was really only three chapters in my version but hey, that's alright. HBP is shaping itself for me so hopefully that'll be longer,idk.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_So, yes. I couldn't kill Sirius, I just couldn't._**

"What do you mean 'she's not dead'?" Bellatrix demanded, advancing on Narcissa.

Narcissa held out the Daily Prophet. "Bella, I though you knew- no one died-"

Bellatrix grabbed the Daily Prophet, examining the front page, where only two headlines jumped out:

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT?**_

and

 _ **CORNELIUS FUDGE RESIGNS!**_

Bellatrix threw the newspaper into the fireplace, screaming in anger.

* * *

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione said from her bed. "Have you seen the article yet?"

Harry glanced at them as he sat on the end of her bed. "What article?"

"About Sirius." Neville said from the next bed.

"He's been sent back to Azkaban, hasn't he? It's all my fault-"

"No, mate." Ron said, shoving a newspaper into Harry's hand. "He's free."

* * *

"I bet the Ministry's livid right now." Tonks said to Sirius, who was perched on the end of her bed in St Mungo's.

"Scrimgeour is, but because Fudge declared my innocence before resigning, they can't do anything." Sirius said with a grin.

"What'll you do now?" She asked.

"Move out of my parents' house, that's for one." Sirius said. "Kingsley offered Remus and I a place to stay with them. Since they're leaving their place behind and you're all taking your parents' place- except you, I suppose, you're leaving at the end of summer."

"It'll be safer, the Ministry won't have that address on file so the Death Eaters won't know it."

"Besides Bellatrix." Sirius said.

"We've taken care of that. But are you sure you want to stick around? You've spent nearly 15 years imprisoned, don't you want to enjoy freedom?"

"I can enjoy it. Once we finish this war."

* * *

"You're doing what?" Sirius demanded.

"I'll be joining Greyback's pack." Remus said. At the look on Sirius' face, he spoke again. "Temporarily. Albus needs a spy."

"Remus, that's foolish-"

"Someone needs to do it, and I'm the only werewolf in the Order."

* * *

"I mean, he lives with us, but he's been purposefully avoiding me, Molly. I just don't understand."

Molly patted her hand. "There's a lot going on right now, dear. He'll come around, I'm sure. I've seen him a few times this summer, he seems to be struggling."

"He's going underground with the werewolves come September, he's not exactly pleased." Tonks explained. "But he could still talk to me."

There was a knock at the back door and Molly looked panicked. "But, I wasn't expecting anyone-" She said, heading for the door.

"Who's there?" She called, her hand twitching nervously. "Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry."

Molly sighed, opening the door. "Good gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright! You said not to expect you until morning! Oh, Harry, dear!" She grabbed Harry into a hug.

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

"Hello, Professor. Wotcher, Harry." She said, standing. "Molly, I should go-"

"No need to leave on my account, Nymphadora, I can't stay myself. I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no, I need to go anyway. Have to pack- Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Dear, why not come to dinner next weekend? I've invited Remus, Sirius and Alastor-"

"No, no, I'll be busy. Thank you, Molly." She gave the older witch a gentle pat on the shoulder, slipping by Dumbledore and Harry and heading through the yard.

* * *

 _ **So, yeah, jumping through part of summer. Next chapter will be Harry's birthday, and August/September.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_So I am hoping to slow the pace a little wherever I can. In other news, I am typing this with two cats sprawled across my lap and my laptop balanced on my shins. Not very comfortable._**

Tonks swore, ducking an extremely violent sounding curse that a Death Eater had thrown at her. Her suspicions were confirmed when the wall next to her exploded into tiny fragments. She couldn't see Dawlish anymore, but a second later heard his deep voice throwing a few swear words.

There was the tell-tale cracking of multiple Apparitions and she pushed herself to her feet.

"Dawlish, they're gone!" She yelled as Dawlish appeared.

"I know!" He snapped. "There were too many, Scrimgeour never would have sent two Aurors to chase a large group of Death Eaters. Robards is an idiot."

"And now we have to tell him that we didn't make the arrest." She said. "Third one this week- we'll be sacked for sure."

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, rushing to hug his godfather.

"It's good to see you, Harry. I wanted you to come stay with me for the summer, but I've left Grimmauld and it's better for you here anyway, less Aurors." Sirius said, holding him at arm's length. "Every time I see you, you're looking more like James." He handed Harry a wrapped package. "That's from everyone at the house. Hard to go shopping right now, but we found something you'd enjoy."

Remus shook Harry's hand. "It's great to see you again, Harry."

"Tonks couldn't make it today?" Molly asked Sirius, as she ushered them towards the table as Harry opened a set of books that were continuations of the set he had received the Christmas before.

Sirius rolled his eyes towards Remus, who was now talking to Bill. "She's been working extra shifts lately. Voluntarily, as I understand."

Molly nodded in understanding. "Still no talking?" She asked quietly.

"Not a word." Sirius responded. "It gets uncomfortable when they're both home for dinner."

* * *

She sat on the floor of her childhood bedroom, packing clothes into a couple of bags. When someone knocked on the door, she expected Sirius or Kingsley or Alastor, but instead Remus stood there.

"Harry liked the books." Remus said.

"I said he would, as a future Auror." She said. "I still think Sirius regrets not getting a new broom for him, but the firebolt's a good broom."

"When do you leave?" Remus asked, glancing around her room. The walls were still pink, but very faded from their original bright pink.

"Tomorrow."

"Will you be back for Christmas, at least?"

"Does it matter? You won't speak to me then, either."

"We're speaking now."

"It doesn't count."

"And what should I do, Nymphadora? Act like everything's okay? Like we'll be fine together-"

"We will be fine together!" She shouted, standing and facing him. "You're not a bad man, Remus. Why do you act like you are?"

"I'm a werewolf." Remus said simply. "I'm too old for you. I'm too dangerous, and I've got nothing for you. I'm poor."

"Look around you, Remus. Kingsley, Alastor and I aren't exactly rich. Kingsley had to _quit his job_ to raise me. Even now that two of us are working, we're still not as rich as the Malfoys."

"I'm too old, I knew your parents when we were all in school."

"Good, you can tell me what they were like."

Remus sighed. "I graduated Hogwarts before you even knew how to walk. That's the biggest problem-"

"Actually, I _was 4_ when you finished Hogwarts. I could walk and talk by that age."

"We're skipping over the fact that I'm a werewolf, I could kill you-"

"I'm trained to protect myself, Remus. I'm an _Auror_."

"You'll fall in love with someone better." Remus said, turning to leave. "I just wanted to say that you should be careful. Even Hogwarts may not be safe now."

* * *

 _ **"We had these for your 17th birthday, but you were at Hogwarts for your birthday, so we decided to save them until you were home." Alastor explained, handing her two folded pieces of parchment. "I suppose Andromeda and Ted didn't expect to make it out of the war, not with how Bellatrix was threatening them. They wrote for us as well, asking us to protect you and to give these to you when you were of age."**_

 _ **"You don't have to read them now." Kingsley said as she stared at the parchment. "You can save them, if you want. For when you really need to hear from your parents."**_

* * *

She needed it now. Six years after receiving the letters, she needed to read them. Alastor and Kingsley did the best they could, but the harsh truth remained that they weren't her parents. Sometimes, she needed her parents, not the ones who raised her. And a few times she had dared to say so- something she would always immediately regret saying. She found the letters in an old box of her school stuff, sitting on her bed to read them.

 _ **Nymphadora,**_

 _ **The only reason you'll ever receive these is if we don't make it. If we do see the end of the war, we're planning to burn these so you can never know the truths of my family. My family is dark, there is no doubt. I hope you'll become exactly who I hope you to be. Kind, caring and strong. If I don't see you grow up, know this- I'll be proud of whoever you turn out to be. What matters is you're happy. And if, as you're reading this, you're in doubt of who you are... I don't doubt you'll find yourself soon, and that you'll be an amazing witch. Do not let others put you down for your family. Family isn't always blood, family is who you decide it to be. Remember that, and you'll never be alone.  
**_

 _ **I love you, and I hope you haven't grown to hate me if I'm not there for you. I hope that the war is over, and that you don't have to spend your life in fear. Above all, I hope you'll be happy. I hope you grow up in a world of happiness, one I know I could never provide in our current position.**_

 _ **Wherever you wind up in life, please don't forget the ones who were there for you. We may not be with you anymore, but Alastor and Kingsley(hopefully) are and always have been. They'll protect you, I know they will. And I hope that if you're old enough to remember us before we died, that you remember the good. As I'm writing this, you're only a few weeks old. I hope, if we're taken from you, that you'll know of us. Mistakes and all, because everyone makes them. I hope you're too young to remember us on your own if we've died, and that if you do remember us, that you won't remember our deaths. That would be the cruelest punishment for anyone to endure.**_

 _ **Please know, my Nymphadora, that even if I don't see you graduate Hogwarts or see you marry, I'll always be a part of you. And I'll always be proud. I believe you'll be truly able to accomplish anything, if you're as strong willed as your father or as stubborn as I am. If you're both, then Merlin help the poor souls who make an enemy of you.**_

 _ **I hope you'll grow up in a house of love and happiness- even if we can't be the ones to provide it for you.**_

 ** _Your mother,_**

 ** _Andromeda_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **Dora,**_

 _ **I plan for you to never read this. If, by some chance, you are, then I am sorry. But know this- I will protect you to my dying breath, and perhaps beyond. Your mother no doubt will write a longer letter than I will, but I know we'll both be saying the same thing.**_

 _ **We love you so much, and if we can't see you grow, we are sorry. We'll always be with you, through whatever trials you'll face. I hope the war has ended and your problems are simple little things like how to wear your hair or how long should kids live at home for(answer is forever, by the way- parents will never tire of having their kids with them).**_

 _ **If you should be raised by Alastor and Kingsley, they're good men. I have no doubt that they'll treat you as their own. I love you, Dora.**_

 _ **Your father**_

* * *

Weirdly enough, I got the idea for the letters listening to Starkid's Trail To Oregon soundtrack. maybe the idea struck me at the same time and it's a weird coincidence? I don't know, honestly, but either way, it provided a flashback opportunity. And provided ideas for more flashbacks so that's good!


	27. Chapter 27

**_So, going back, I realised Sirius' birthday is in November. That could have provided a decent chapter. Oops, oh well. I'll use that in the future._**

* * *

 _ **"Nymphadora, you can talk to us whenever you need it." Kingsley said, hovering awkwardly at the door. She took her school trunk from him and shoved it into a corner, her hair bright red.**_

 _ **"Nymphadora, what's wrong?" Alastor asked from behind Kingsley. They had met up with her at the station just an hour before, after her sixth year, and she didn't want to stick around. She had gotten off the train with bright red hair- always a warning sign- and didn't stick around to greet even Molly, who was equally confused when an equally angry Charlie arrived.**_

 _ **"Is it Charlie?" Kingsley asked.**_

 _ **"Does it matter?" She demanded.**_

 _ **"Well, I can see that you're angry. Do you want to talk?" Kingsley asked.**_

 _ **"I'd rather talk to my own parents." She snapped.**_

 _ **"Well, we're here-" Alastor began.**_

 _ **"Yes, but you're not my parents."**_

 ** _Alastor and Kingsley were silent for a few long minutes. Finally, Alastor spoke. "Right. We'll just leave you, then." He said, pulling Kingsley's arm and shutting the bedroom door._**

 ** _"You're just leaving it at that?" Kingsley asked, following Alastor down the stairs._**

 ** _"Why not? Yelling won't change the way she feels."_**

 ** _"We raised her."_**

 ** _"We're still not her parents, King." Alastor said. "She witnessed the death of her mother, that much we know. Perhaps she even heard her father die. That we don't know. She's struggling, and she deserves space when she needs it."_**

 ** _"I spent every day with her for_ six _years before we sent her to Hogwarts, Alastor. I can't just leave it-"_**

 ** _"You'll do just that. I could see she regretted saying it. She may just be too embarrassed to say so. We'll just leave her for now, let her handle whatever problem she's having. It's never worth a fight with her, we both know that. She's too bloody stubborn."_**

* * *

"Your parents would be proud." Kingsley commented, leaning against the door frame.

"What makes you say that?" Tonks asked, throwing a boot into her bag and searching for the other one.

"You could run, go into hiding and no one would blame you."

"Why would I do that?" She asked, straightening up.

"Because this war is getting worse, and with Emmeline's murder, I'm surprised more Order members haven't gone into hiding."

"Why would we hide? We have to help. Now that the Ministry finally sees it, we have to work with them to help protect people."

"That's why." Kingsley said, walking over to her. "They'd be so proud of who you are. You're very stubborn and that's a good thing. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"You've had your bad days."

"I don't remember you having all good days yourself."

"Everyone has bad days. It's up to us to decide how to react."

"Alastor said I should resign. Do you agree with him?"

"Alastor and I have differing opinions on that. Alastor retired too late, he should have retired sooner- he doesn't want you to end up in the same mental state as he is in."

"And you?"

"You've barely had the chance to be an Auror, and you wanted to be one so badly. It should be your choice if you ever resign, not ours. It's going to be strange not having you live with us. You've been here 18 years."

"I was gone for Hogwarts, though." She said.

"You came home for Christmas. From what I heard, you'll be staying there for Christmas. We haven't had a Christmas without you since before you were even born."

"I'll try to get the time off,-"

"Hogwarts students staying at the school for the holidays will need the Aurors. Christmas would be the perfect time for Death Eaters to strike."

"You're sounding a little like Mad-Eye."

"He hates when you call him that." Kingsley said, smirking.

"I know, but he never said not to."

Kingsley wrapped his arms around her. "You take care of yourself. You'll be with three very capable Aurors, but even the most capable Aurors can be overpowered."

* * *

The house had been given numerous enchantments to hide it from even Hogsmeade residents. Only the four Aurors, Dumbledore and Robards could find it. Robards sent weekly owls with patrolling schedules. Two would patrol during the day, two at night. Both in Hogsmeade, with a quick patrol through Hogwarts every couple of hours.

As Tonks' luck would have it, she was on patrol as the Hogwarts Express arrived. Dawlish, Savage and Proudfoot had been pulled to the gates of Hogwarts to examine the students' belongings- leaving Tonks to watch the crowd depart the platform.

She saw Ron and Hermione leaving the train to help the first years, saw Ginny and the other two who had been at the Ministry(Neville she knew, but she couldn't remember the blonde girl's name off the top of her head) heading for a carriage. But no Harry. She had guessed Harry would be with Ginny at least, since Ron and Hermione were busy.

She looked at the train, and noticed a compartment with the shades drawn. Suspicion setting in, she headed for the train. She walked down the corridor, heading for the last compartment. She slid open the door, very aware that the train was about to start moving...

She glanced around, was he here? Under his cloak? Why? She waved her wand, casting _Homenum Revelio_ silently. There, on the floor, someone was laying invisible. She reached and felt her hand grasp something silky. Pulling it away, she found herself holding Harry's cloak and a very clearly embarrassed Harry laying on the floor.

"Wotcher, Harry." She said with a smirk. She waved her wand once more, sending a flash of red that broke whatever enchantments was holding him down. He sat up hastily, wiping blood from his nose. The windows filled with steam and the floor beneath them began to move.

"Come on." Tonks said, offering him a hand. "We'd better get out of here."

He followed her down the corridor, and she slid a door open. "We'll jump." She said simply, and before the shock crossed his face, she leaped onto the platform. He followed, and she threw a hand out to keep him from stumbling.

"Who was it?" She asked, leading him from the platform.

"Draco Malfoy. Uh, thanks... for well..."

"It's no problem." She said. "I can fix your nose if you stand still." She turned to him, and he stood still, but she could tell he was uneasy. "Episkey."

"Thanks!" Harry said again, feeling his nose.

"You should put the cloak back on, we'll walk to the gates." She said, waving her wand in the direction of the school. A large silver wolf erupted from the end and ran towards the school.

"Was that a Patronus?" Harry asked, swinging the cloak over himself.

"Oh, yeah. I had to let them know that I've got you, someone will come and get you. Come on, we should hurry."

She could hear his footsteps beside her. "How did you find me?" He asked.

"Well, you didn't leave the train. I thought maybe you were hiding- but I saw the shades were drawn, so I figured I should check."

"Why are you up here?" Harry asked.

"I'm stationed here for the year."

"Alone?"

"No. Dawlish, Proudfoot and Savage are with me as well."

"Dawlish? The one Dumbledore attacked last year?"

Tonks smirked. "That's the one."

The continued on in silence. Finally the gates appeared, and Tonks watched as Harry reached out to open them, but they were locked shut.

"Alohamora!" She heard Harry say.

"It won't work. Dumbledore enchanted them himself. Security's tight this year."

"I could climb a wall."

She tried not to laugh. "No, Harry, you couldn't. The walls are enchanted too." There was a lantern in the distance. "But someone's coming for you, look."

Her face dropped when she noticed it wasn't Hagrid. She wanted Hagrid to come for Harry, Hagrid always knew what to say to help someone. But instead, it was Severus Snape heading for the gates.

* * *

 ** _Okay so here we are, September 1st._**

 ** _HBP may actually not cause any writer's block, because I can keep mostly to canon with this one(just less post-Sirius-death-sadness and more yay-Sirius-is-a-free-man)_**

 ** _Sirius will be present in the HBP storyline, I promise._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_So, I don't know for sure when Remus joined the werewolves so I decided he would leave this chapter._**

 ** _First part is not mine- it's an extract from the book itself._**

* * *

"Well, well, well," sneered Snape, taking out his wand and tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backward and the gates creaked open. "Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance."

"I couldn't change, I didn't have my —" Harry began, but Snape cut across him.

"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite- ah- safe in my hands."

"I meant Hagrid to get the message," said Tonks, frowning.

"Hagrid was late for the start of term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally," said Snape, standing back to allow Harry to pass him, "I was interested to see your new Patronus."

He shut the gates in her face with a loud clang and tapped the chains with his wand again, so that they slithered, clinking, back into place.

"I think you were better off with the old one," said Snape, the malice in his voice unmistakable. "The new one looks weak."

Tonks watched in shock as they disappeared towards the castle. She sighed, heading back towards Hogsmeade. She passed by the Three Broomsticks when someone grabbed her arm.

Swinging around, she pulled her wand.

"It's me, I'm sorry!" Remus said, pulling his cloak hood down.

She stared at him. "Prove it."

"Uh-"

"What did we talk about the last time we spoke?"

"I told you I was too old, too poor and too dangerous for you."

She lowered her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"I leave in the morning, I wanted to see you."

"Why?" She asked, turning to walk away.

"I'm going to be gone a while and I wanted to see you first." Remus said, catching up with her. "Please talk to me."

"Why? So you can tell me how poor, how dangerous and how old you are?"

"Nymphadora, please. I'm going to be living with several very violent werewolves for the unforeseeable future, I don't want to leave you angry with me."

She turned to face him. "Be careful, Remus." She said quietly. "You're a good person, and no doubt Greyback will use that against you. No matter what they say or do, remember the witches and wizards who are waiting here for you."

"I'm going to try to get away in December, to spend Christmas with Sirius and perhaps Harry. Will you come home too?"

She shook her head. "They'll need me here."

He closed the distance between them. He cupped her face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Then say I can come see you."

She pulled away. "Remus, I can't. Because I don't know if you'll turn around and decide we can't be together again. You say you love me, and then you say we can't be together. But now you've kissed me- and want to see me again, but how do I know you mean it?"

"We can't be together, and you know why. I want you to be with someone better."

"Tell me you don't love me."

Remus looked at her.

"Remus, tell me you don't love me and I'll go, I'll go find someone else."

"I can't lie to you, but you should go find someone else anyway."

She shook her head. "I'll only love you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do." She said. "And I'll wait for you to realise that we can be together."

* * *

"Sirius, I plan to come back." Remus said.

"The werewolves aren't safe. Greyback's pack is killing so many children- how can you even think of joining them?" Sirius demanded.

"I need to keep an eye on them. The Order can protect children if we can see their movements."

"And what if we fail? Will you participate in killing a child? Or biting them?"

"No-"

"Mate, Greyback might not let you have a choice." Sirius said. "Why not just stay here? Or go and stay in Hosgmeade with Nymph? That'd be good for both of you."

"She's working there, I doubt she needs me around."

"We both know that's a lie." Sirius said. "She wants you, Remus, and you want her for yourself- but you're pushing her away. Why?"

Remus sighed. "Listen, I have to go. I'll see you in a few months."

Sirius hugged Remus. "Moony, be careful."


	29. Chapter 29

_**So I am getting stuck on HBP, just like I knew it would. I had two ideas for it- either stick to canon(with added Sirius) or alter the timelines a little. I'm leaning towards the latter, to be honest, so that I can work certain DH ideas that I have.**_

 _ **So while I did in fact say in one of the more recent chapters that HBP will be more canon compliant- that is a lie. I have changed my mind. It won't be anything like Draco actually killing Dumbledore or Dumbledore not dying, those events will play out as the book states. The final book would have been so different if Dumbledore lived, could you imagine?**_

* * *

"We are being spied on." Greyback said, pacing. "I have my suspicions, and I am willing to give the spy a chance to step forward."

The October moon was a week and a half away. It would be Remus' second moon with the pack, and already he was struggling. To sneak off to provide updates to Dumbledore... well, it was no surprise that Greyback suspected.

Greyback kept pacing, the fire casting an orange glow around him. "No one?" Greyback asked. "Would you rather I voiced my suspicion? The punishment will be worse, I assure you."

Still, no one spoke. Remus knew he was pushing closer to the edge. If Greyback outed him, he'd have no choice but to flee for the hollow tree that concealed his wand. If he admitted it, he would have even less time to flee for himself. If he stayed silent, Greyback could move away from him and he'd have a few extra seconds.

Greyback finally stopped pacing. Unfortunately, he was too close to Remus to give Remus a chance to leave. He looked at Remus, who was sitting on a fallen log. "It's time you all learn what happens to those who betray the pack."

* * *

Tonks was exhausted. She was patrolling Hogsmeade, with Savage patrolling up closer to the school. She didn't understand why there were Aurors there to begin with. If the school came under attack, Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers could easily send for help and defend the students while the Ministry responded. To have four Aurors aimlessly wandering every day and every night 'just in case' was a waste of everyone's time. The most exciting thing she had seen was Mundungus getting into an argument with Madam Rosmerta.

As she passed the Three Broomsticks, someone called to her.

"Auror Tonks, I was hoping you were on patrol. It saves me the time of sending one of the others for you." Madam Rosmerta said. She was standing in the doorway, rag in hand. "Someone's here, they're looking for you."

"Who?" Tonks asked. "I really should carry on patrol-"

"It's Remus Lupin, love. And he's not in good shape."

Tonks followed Madam Rosmerta into the pub. "I gave him room four, he hasn't said what's happened to him, just that he needs to see you."

* * *

Remus was too tired to get up from the chair when the quiet knock came at the door. He waved his wand and the door swung open. He continued staring into the fire, willing the pain to leave. Greyback had severely beaten him, even having other werewolves join. Remus knew he was a bloodied, bruised mess right now, but he didn't have the energy to use healing spells on himself. And she was the first person he thought of.

"Oh, Remus."

"She found you, then, did she?"

Tonks walked around the back of his chair and knelt in front of him. "Remus, what happened?" She asked, lightly brushing a finger over his bruised cheek.

"Greyback." Remus said. "He found me out."

"Why did you come here? Why not go to Sirius or someone in the Order?"

"You are in the Order."

She sighed. "Remus, I can't stay long, I'm supposed to be patrolling. Sirius could fix you up as well as I could- maybe better-"

"You were the first person I thought of and I'm afraid I don't have the energy to Apparate again." Remus tried to smile at her, but winced instead.

"Oh, Remus." She said quietly. "I'll just get Dawlish to cover me. I'll be right back."

She left the pub, Disapparating as soon as she was outside. She reappeared in front of the Auror house, striding inside. "Dawlish?" She called. He appeared in the sitting room doorway.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling?" He asked.

"Cover for me? There's an emergency I need to attend to."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "You owe me one."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Remus said, as she waved her wand over his wrist. He winced as the bone mended itself- he hadn't realised it was broken- and the skin from a particularly nasty cut began healing.

She leaned back in the chair she was in, sighing. "Remus, I don't know what you're apologising for. In my opinion, Dumbledore should apologise. He knew that Greyback knew you've spent all these years with wizards- of course Greyback would find you out-"

"We knew it would happen." Remus said. "We were just aiming for a later date."

She looked at him. "You knew? And you still went?"

Remus nodded. "The Order needs insight into the werewolves-"

"Greyback could have killed you, Remus!"

"I know-"

"Then why?" She asked.

"You."

She frowned. "Me?"

Remus nodded, reaching for her hand. "I wanted to stay away from you, and volunteering for dangerous missions was doing the trick."

"I don't know. You volunteered for this one and here you are. With me." Tonks said.

"I realise that."

They stared at each other in the glow of the fire. "You should sleep." She said. "Go back to London tomorrow."

She rose. He rose with her, taking her arm and pulling her towards him. "Thank you, Nymphadora." He said. He stepped toward her, cupping her face in his hands. He leaned down, pressing his lips firmly to hers.


	30. Chapter 30

_**So you may have already guessed where I'm going with this version of HBP.**_

 _ **But just wait, I may once again change my mind. Just kidding, I'm sure of this one. ha**_

Waking up the next morning, Remus was mildly disoriented. He had expected to wake up in a werewolf camp and for the night before to have been a dream.

He was pleased to find, however, that he didn't regret the night. He supposed Sirius had been right- he and Tonks bettered each other. She cared for him, and he for her. She didn't flinch from his wounds, or his self inflicted scars- she just sought a way to make them better. He didn't care what her hair looked like- though, he was slowly becoming very fond of her dark curls.

"Being an Auror has some advantages, you know." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh?"

She rolled over and looked up at him. "Like the advantage to know when someone is watching me sleep." She said with a grin.

"I'm not usually the type-" Remus began and then paused. "Although, there were a lot of things I wouldn't have done before last night."

"Like?" She prompted.

"Spontaneous kissing for one. One night stands in an inn for another-"

"One night stand? Is that all I am?" She asked, sitting up with a blanket wrapped around herself.

"No, I would plan on more nights together. Just not in a room above a pub."

"Are you sore?"

He looked at her, and smiled softly. "Not as much as I expected to be. You're not bad with healing spells, despite what you've claimed."

"Remus, we should get you back to London. Sirius will have to brew Wolfsbane,-"

"Will you come back with me?" He asked. "I don't like the idea of you being here, so far from the Order-"

"Dumbledore's here. I need to be here, for the Ministry."

"For the Ministry." Remus repeated, frowning.

"If it weren't for the Ministry- I'd be home in a-"

"If it weren't for the war, the Ministry wouldn't need any Aurors protecting the school." Remus said. "Nymphadora-"

"I'll try to be home for Christmas, that's all I can promise. I need to go, I'm sure Dawlish wants me to do the day patrol because he took mine last night." She rose, grabbing her robes and heading for the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged and dropped the blanket onto a chair. "I'll write to you, I promise. But go back to London, Sirius will help you out from here."

* * *

"At what age did we find out about your condition?" Sirius asked, aiming his wand at Remus.

"At age twelve, and by age fifteen you became an illegal animagus to help me. However, Padfoot, Peter could have told the Death Eaters those details." Remus said, sighing. Sirius narrowed his eyes for a moment and then shrugged, opening the door wider.

"I suppose he could have, but I'll assume for now that he did not." Sirius said. As he shut the door behind Remus, he looked at him. "What are you doing back?"

"Greyback found me out."

Sirius looked over Remus. "You're in remarkably good condition considering-"

"I wasn't at first."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I stayed in Hogsmeade last night."

Sirius grinned widely. "I see. And I'll bet anything that Rosmerta didn't clean you up, did she?"

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, heading for the kitchen to make tea. "Where are Alastor and Kingsley?" Remus asked as Sirius followed him.

"Kingsley's at work, he's a secretary for the Muggle Prime Minister right now- and Alastor is doing some kind of Order assignment. Alastor's been gone a week, Kingsley will be back around seven. But don't change the subject."

"Yes, I saw Nymphadora." Remus said, sighing.

"How is she doing?" Sirius asked. "Hasn't sent any of us a letter, though I guess her boss would have told them not to-"

"She's fine, said she'll come back for Christmas."

"Now, before she left, she made a point of saying she _wasn't_ coming home for Christmas. What changed her mind?" Sirius asked.

"I suppose she's missing Alastor and Kingsley. Mind you, if she remembers you live here now, she may change her mind and stay in Hogsmeade."

"Are we sure she won't be coming home to visit a certain werewolf?"

* * *

The end of October came and Tonks took a detour from her patrol to stop into the Owl office. After all, Sirius' birthday was coming up and he deserved at least a letter from her.

She had just sent a Patronus a few days prior to assure Alastor and Kingsley that she hadn't died without them knowing, after Dumbledore himself came to her and told her that 'the others'(and by others, he no doubt meant Kingsley and Alastor) were wondering why she hadn't kept in contact with the Order. She felt bad for not even thinking about sending them messages every once in a while, especially after the summer when she was 13, when she had run away from home for almost a week.

 ** _The summer after her second year, Kingsley had told her he wasn't going to be taking the summer off to spend days with her. After all, she was 13 and could manage on her own. The first day of summer, the day after she arrived home, she had taken it as a sign that neither were interested in being around her anymore. She felt like a burden. After all, they weren't having their own children, ever, so why was it fair that they were stuck with her?_**

 ** _The first day of her seven day absence, she simply packed a rucksack with a few pairs of jeans and a few tee shirts and took the Muggle money Kingsley had left her(so she didn't have to stay in the house all day) and left. In hindsight, she should have known a twenty pound note wouldn't get her far. For seven nights, she slept in the park a few blocks away. For six days, she wandered Surrey and bought bags of crisps and drinks as she went._**

 ** _On the seventh day, she had been a park and noticed a woman with two kids. They looked the same age, she supposed they were twins- if not for the fact one was very fat and one very skinny. And one had short blonde hair, well groomed- the other had extremely messy longer black hair. They could not have been more different. The skinny one stayed away from the larger one, and all of the other kids. His mother, she assumed anyway, didn't mind this._**

 ** _And that struck Nymphadora as odd. If she were his mother, wouldn't she be concerned that he was wandering away? The larger boy approached the smaller boy, and shoved him harshly. She twisted her gaze to the mother- why wasn't she doing anything? Her sons were fighting! Why wasn't she stopping it?_**

 ** _The large boy finally wandered away, leaving the smaller boy on the ground where he sat and did not move. He picked at the grass around him. Still the mother did not respond. So Nymphadora rose from her bench, walking over to him. She leaned down, reaching for the boy's hand._**

 ** _"Are you alright?" She asked._**

 ** _The boy looked terrified of her. She couldn't blame him. She had been sleeping on park benches for seven nights, and her hair was a dark blue right now. He pushed his glasses up his nose, casting his bright green eyes over her._**

 ** _"'M fine." He mumbled, looking towards the large boy and his mother._**

 ** _"Is that your mother? Should we go talk to her-"_**

 ** _"No." The boy said quietly. "She's my aunt-"_**

 ** _"Where's your mother? Perhaps tell her what your brother- or cousin- or whoever he is did?"_**

 ** _"She died when I was a baby. So did my dad."_**

 ** _She stared at him. The boy, no older than six, stared back._**

 ** _"Dora!" A voice yelled. She turned and saw Kingsley running across the park towards her. The boy rose and ran off- apparently not planning on sticking around for any adults. She rose as Kingsley approached her._**

 ** _"What were you doing- we've been terrified-" He said, sounding angry and relieved._**

 ** _She threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry."_**

* * *

So I decided to have a Harry-Tonks interaction before their 'initial' meeting and I just couldn't decide how to do it. At first, I was thinking 17 year old Tonks would see 10 year old Harry on the streets of London and Harry would be terrified to see this pink-spiky-haired teenager wink and wave at him, but I felt like that would open too many opportunities for either the Dursleys to get angry with him or for him to recognise her later.

So I did it this way, and I haven't decided if I'll have them realise they've met before. After all, at age six, Harry may be too young to remember her clearly. And at age 13, she may not have realised she met young Harry Potter.

 _ **ALSO- I don't know if I've established where Kingsley and Alastor live. So if I've ever said London and am now saying Surrey, I had this idea that they moved at some point. Even though I did establish in the last chapter that she still had pink walls, even though I mentioned them leaving their home behind and moving to the house Tonks technically owns. So if I have done this and made an error regarding this I do apologise. I'm going back to edit these points to fix this if I've done this.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_So, any continuity errors that may be present I am truly sorry for. I had this idea that Kingsley and Alastor would move into a new house during Tonks' teenage years but because I mentioned she still had the pink walls Lily had chosen, so oops?  
And I thought I had mentioned them moving to Tonks' parents' old house to have more room to have Sirius and Remus with them but oops I mentioned the pink walls instead. So I came to a decision with that mistake- Tonks left at the end of summer, and I had Sirius say "leaving their place behind..except you" so I'm saying they moved house AFTER that scene. I had Remus and Sirius staying there at that point, we can just pretend they were sleeping in the sitting room or something idk_**

 ** _So to clarify. Tonks was raised in Surrey, after her parents died. The Surrey house is where the pink walls are. If I mention London as their home I'm sorry? And now the pink bedroom has been left behind.  
So they went from living in Surrey to whatever town Andromeda and Ted lived in- I never gave that area a name oops_**

* * *

The owl perched on the window, tapping it's beak impatiently on the glass.

"I heard you!" Alastor grumbled, stumping into the kitchen. Undoing the window latch, he opened it and let the owl swoop in. The owl dropped a letter on the table and swoop out again with a shrill shriek in Alastor's direction.

"Bloody owls." Alastor mumbled, grabbing the letter. He examined the envelope, but nothing seemed suspicious, aside from there being a hard object inside- which looked like a necklace to him. He ripped open the envelope and something fell out, onto the table. He looked down and nearly dropped the envelope. On the table, a necklace that was way too familiar for his liking. He looked at the necklace with the gem that shifted colors in the light, and looked at the envelope. Only four words were written on the envelope:

 ** _The Order must fall._**

* * *

Dawlish and Tonks wandered through crowds of Hogwarts students.

"I'm surprised there are still Hogsmeade trips right now." Dawlish commented.

"It's best to act like nothing is happening, don't you think?" Tonks asked. "I mean, the muggleborns- they must not understand fully what's going on in the wizarding world right now, so why deprive them of Hogsmeade trips?"

"Well, it's bloody cold." Dawlish complained. "Go on, it'll be easier if we're separate, we can watch more of them at once."

She rolled her eyes as he turned and walked away. She continued on, when raised voices caught her attention. Harry was pinning Mundungus Fletcher to the wall, hands around his throat. Tonks drew her wand, flicking it at the pair and separating them. She saw Mundungus Disapparate and Harry yell a second later.

"COME BACK YOU THIEVING-"

She turned towards the voice and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, it's no use." Tonks said. "He can't hear you-"

"He nicked Sirius' stuff! He nicked it!"

Tonks sighed. "Yes, but you still shouldn't attempt to strangle people. Sirius hated that stuff anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius gave it to him. Go on, you should get out of the cold."

Harry glowered at her, but Hermione smiled towards her and dragged Harry by the arm into the pub. Ron followed quietly. Tonks continued on, but now that she had seen Harry go into the pub, she felt certain not much more would happen today.

"Nymphadora!" Someone yelled behind her and she spun, readying her wand. Sirius was striding towards her, cloak wrapped tightly around himself.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? Harry's in the pub if you want to see him-"

"I'll see him in a minute, I came for you. Alastor's under the impression you've died."

"What?" Tonks asked. "Why would he think that?"

"He got this-" Sirius pulled something out the pocket of his robe, "-in a letter, saying we all had to fall." He held up a necklace. "Look familiar?"

She stared at it. "I haven't seen that since the battle at the Ministry- I assumed I left it at Grimmauld and haven't had the time to check-"

"Bellatrix must have taken it." Sirius said. "I just wanted to come and make sure you're still alive."

"I'm quite sure that I am."

* * *

 _ **So I know the Mundungus thing happened earlier but I wanted to rewrite the scene with a Sirius is alive point. So let's say it's closer to Halloween that it happens. Okay? k.  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Sorry for the lack of updates in the past week! Thanks to anyone who may be reading this far!**_

 _ **So I do apologise that these chapters are short and skipping months. I have a clear idea of DH and HBP is still a little difficult. That's why I'm shifting things a little.**_

 _ **I've skipped November again. oh well.**_

* * *

 _ **"I feel stupid." She said.**_

 _ **"It's not stupid. Go on." Kingsley prompted.**_

 _ **She stared across the yard to the two polished stones in the garden. "I don't know. The reality is that they're dead, they're not going to hear me."**_

 _ **"It's very true that they're dead. But do you believe that they can't hear you?" Alastor asked.  
**_

 _ **"Are you telling me you do believe?" She countered.**_

 _ **"No. But part of me hopes it." Alastor answered. "No harm in trying, is there?"**_

 _ **She sighed, walking to the stones. She stood, her arms stuffed in the pockets of her jacket, telling two rocks that she had become an Auror. As she was leaving a few moments later, she found that she didn't feel as stupid as she had before. Maybe Kingsley and Alastor were right, maybe her parents had listened to what she was saying.**_

* * *

She walked into the house, dropping her bag by the door as she heard footsteps.

"What are you doing home already? We weren't expecting you for another two weeks." Alastor said, raising his wand towards her. "What was your favorite toy as a child?"

She sighed. "I need Alastor right now, not Mad-Eye."

He looked at her closely. She had only ever said that once before to him, when she was 19 and had felt she made a terrible mistake- he was sure Death Eaters didn't know about that. He nodded, gesturing to the living room. "Kingsley is at the Ministry, Sirius and Remus are getting potion supplies in Diagon Alley. Alastor's here for you, what do you need?" He asked.

She followed him into the sitting room. He sat in an armchair facing the couch where she sat. "I lost my job." She said after a moment.

"Why?" Alastor asked. "Did Robards give you a reason?"

"I gave him one."

"What did you do?" Alastor asked.

"It was either leave entirely or work a desk job-"

"A desk job?" Alastor asked. "They only give those to injured Aurors- are you injured?"

"No."

"Then why-?"

She looked at him. "Please don't judge me-"

"You're not a Death Eater are you?"

"Your Mad-Eye is showing."

Alastor sighed and leaned forward. "What's going on?"

"You need to promise not to get mad- or tell anyone-"

He narrowed his good eye at her. "Nymphadora Tonks, I would appreciate an answer."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

When Kingsley got home that evening, he had been expecting Sirius and Remus to be home, probably finished dinner. He had expected Alastor to maybe join them, and he'd eat when he got home.

What he didn't expect was an incredibly tense argument when he walked through the door. The first thing he heard was raised voices- but he didn't know who they belonged to. Walking into the living room, he found Sirius and Alastor sitting quietly and reading the newspaper.

"They've been at it for about an hour." Sirius said when Kingsley opened his mouth to ask. Kingsley turned to Alastor, opening his mouth once to more to ask another question.

"Nymphadora and Remus." Alastor answered before Kingsley could say anything.

"Right, but why?" Kingsley asked, glancing toward the kitchen door that was muffling the voices.

"We're not allowed to say, apparently." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "But from the way they're arguing, it won't be a secret for long."

"I thought Dora wasn't coming home for another two weeks." Kingsley said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did she come home early to argue with Remus?"

"I think yes." Sirius said, as Alastor shot him a look.

"No, she came home early because she lost her job-" Alastor said.

"I was just at the Ministry, I didn't hear a thing. Robards was talking about sending someone else up to Hogwarts- oh, that must be why." Kingsley said. "But what could she have done to lose her job?"


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sorry for the lack of updates in the past week! Thanks to anyone who may be reading this far!**_

 _ **So I do apologise that these chapters are short and skipping months. I have a clear idea of DH and HBP is still a little difficult. That's why I'm shifting things a little.**_

 _ **I've skipped November again. oh well.**_

* * *

"Are we going to intervene?" Kingsley asked with a gesture towards the kitchen. He had only be home about five minutes, and he wasn't sure how Alastor and Sirius handled an _hour_ of the raised voices and occasional dish breaking.

"No." Sirius said simply.

"I don't fancy getting on the bad side of Nymphadora, do you?" Alastor asked Kingsley. Kingsley sighed, Alastor had a point. Tonks had one hell of a temper sometimes, which they both just attributed to the Black side of her parentage.

"It'll be over soon anyways, Remus isn't a fighter. I'd say Dora's doing most of it." Sirius said, straightening his paper. "Remus usually just walks away from a fight."

* * *

"You're an idiot!" She snapped.

"You've said that." Remus responded, leaning against the table and staring at her. "I stand by what I've said though-"

"And I stand by what I've said. You're an idiot."

"Nymphadora-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She said through clenched teeth. "You've lost that privilege."

"I've said what needs to be said. Dumbledore would like to me to rejoin the werewolves-"

"After what they did to you? You'd still go back?" She demanded. "Talk to him again, he'll change his mind! Especially now!"

"Your pregnancy doesn't change a thing." Remus said simply. "I don't want him to change the mission. I'm going-"

"You'll leave your child?" She demanded.

"Yes. I need to ensure Greyback won't target you. It's safer this way-"

"Bullshit!"

"We need to hide the fact our relationship ever happened-"

"You can't hide a child!"

"Not hide. I never said to _hide_ your pregnancy. I suggested ending it."

"Killing _our child_ , Remus? That's your solution?"

"If he or she is born a werewolf, they won't survive their first full moon. You'll be doing the right thing." Remus said.

"You really are a monster." She said quietly.

He walked towards her. "I knew you'd think so. It was only a matter of time." He said darkly. "To think I was stupid enough to hope you would never sink so low."

"Remus, I'm sorry- I never meant-"

"You said it, you must have meant it. Deep down, you do mean it." Remus said. He drew his wand and shrugged. "I'll go, you wouldn't want a monster living here anyway."

* * *

"Remus, come back!" They heard Tonks yell. The back door slammed and Sirius tossed his newspaper down.

"I'd say the fighting is over." Sirius said as Tonks stormed into the living room.

"Where are my shoes?" She demanded. "I'm going after him-"

"No, you're not." Alastor said immediately. "He's going back to the werewolves, we all heard him- following him won't help you now-"

"I have to!" Tonks snapped.

"Dora, following him will only endanger everyone, especially you. Would you willingly risk it?" Sirius said. "He'll come back. I know Remus, he'll come back."

She sighed, her hair turning from the bright red it had been to a mousy brown as she sunk onto the couch. "I didn't think he'd leave-"

"Will someone please tell me what happened while I was at work?" Kingsley asked.


	34. Chapter 34

**_I hope people are actually reading this, idk?_**

 ** _I know I changed Teddy's birthdate. BUT, you'll see why in DH._**

* * *

"Tonks! I wasn't sure if you'd want to come, Sirius said there were some problems between you and Remus again." Molly said, greeting her with a hug.

"Minor." Tonks said quickly.

"Well, Remus is already here. He stayed in Charlie's room last night, wouldn't tell me why he wouldn't go home." Molly said.

"I may have said some things to him that weren't fair. I plan to apologise." Tonks explained. "Is he in the sitting room?"

"I believe so."

* * *

"Nymphadora, we don't have anything to discuss." Remus said as they walked through the snowy yard. "I think we said all we had to say last week."

"Remus, I wanted to say I was sorry." Tonks said. She stumbled as a wave of dizziness hit her. He grabbed her elbow immediately.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes." She said roughly, pulling her arm away from him. "Remus, you can't act like I'm an enemy and then act concerned, it's not right."

"I still think you're not making the right decision here." Remus admitted. "But, over the past week, I realise I can't force you to do anything."

"Remus, you're just too worried." Tonks said, facing him as they reached the broom cupboard. "Whether or not you like it, this is your child. And he's going to be perfect-"

"He?" Remus asked.

"I'm hoping for a son. A son that will be just like his father-"

"His father doesn't want that."

"-except for the furry little problem."

"And what will you do if he is like me? Nymphadora, the baby won't survive the first moon. I was _five_ and barely survived the first few. Children don't deserve to go through that."

"He won't be like you, Remus. How many times do people have to tell you it's not a hereditary trait?"

"Only you, Kingsley and Sirius have said it so far. I'm inclined to believe you're all biased."

"Or we've actually looked into it, Remus."

"I'm returning to the pack in three days, Nymphadora-"

"What do they say about you being here now?"

"I don't think they know." Remus admitted. "I slipped away."

"And how will they react when you return?"

Remus sighed. "I suppose Greyback will be angry."

"Don't go back, Remus. The werewolves won't join us, we already know this."

"We need to know their next moves."

"You were found out already, Greyback will be suspicious."

"He already is."

"So why are you returning? He could kill you."

"I know."


	35. Chapter 35

**_I hope people are actually reading this, idk?_**

 ** _I know I changed Teddy's birthdate. BUT, you'll see why in DH._**

* * *

Sirius was in the kitchen of the Burrow, helping Molly and Arthur fetch eggnog for everyone.

"Honestly, what is going on with those two?" Molly asked as Remus and Tonks disappeared outside. "One minute they're getting along, the next they're- well, what exactly are they right now?" She asked Sirius.

Sirius looked up from the cups he had taken from Arthur to put on a tray. "Uh, well, stressed. I suppose."

"You see, I was interested that Remus wanted to stay here last night. You two aren't fighting, are you?" Molly asked, staring out the window at Remus and Tonks' retreating figures, as if she could hear their conversation.

"Us? No. Them? Yes."

"But they were getting along in October, I heard that Remus went to her when he was attacked by Greyback." Molly said. "Kingsley was as surprised as I was, said it would have been faster for Remus to come here or home instead of Apparating to Hogsmeade."

"Apparate to Hogsmeade? He told me he didn't have his wand."

"Well, of course he did, how do you think he got back?" Molly asked. "It would have been a suicide mission if he didn't at least have his wand."

Sirius turned to stare out the window. "So he chose to go to Nymph, not because he had no choice, but because he wanted to. Interesting."

"But that's my point." Molly said. "Why aren't they getting along now if they were at that point?"

"I don't know, I figure it's the whole baby thing-"

Molly made a high pitched noise and Arthur dropped the cup her was holding. "Baby?" Molly asked. "But- Dora-?"

"I shouldn't have said anything- no one else knows-" Sirius said quickly.

"Well, we know now." Molly said. "And without a mother, well, Dora's going to need _someone_ to help her-"

"Molly..." Sirius groaned.

* * *

"I do care for you." Remus said quietly.

"Do you?" She asked, incredulously.

"You drive me absolutely nutters sometimes-"

"Oh, that's nice."

"-but I find I don't always mind." Remus finished.

"Hm."

He sighed, his breath exhaled as a puff of white fog in the evening chill, tucking his hands into his pockets. "Nymphadora-"

"Don't."

He sighed again, but this time smiled a bit. " _Dora._ " He corrected himself. "Marry me."

"What?" She demanded.

"Marry me?" He repeated, this time sounding a little less certain.

"No." She said, snowflakes falling from her hair as she shook her head. "Remus, I want us to be together because it's what you _want_ , not because you think you need to do the right thing."

Remus reached a hand forward, placing it on her shoulder. "Dora, you know I'd be lying if I said it's what I wanted."

She looked hurt, and Remus immediately pulled his hand away. "That's not what I meant." Remus said quickly. "I love you, I do, but-"

"It's too dangerous, you're too old, you're too poor." She said. "Am I right? Your excuses still haven't changed, right?"

"I don't think they're excuses-"

"You can't keep using that line, not after you so willingly jumped into bed with me."

"Dora-"

"I didn't think you'd be the type-"

"The type?" Remus asked.

"The type to abandon his child." Tonks said. "I should go. Alastor's home alone tonight, and no one should spend Christmas alone-"

"Dora,-"

"Thank Molly for me?" She said, turning and heading toward the gate. Remus wanted to call after her, but he knew at this point anything he said would just damage their fragile relationship further. After all, Remus wasn't too good with relationships. In fact, he actively avoided them. He'd pick up and move if he had to, but that wasn't an option now- and their relationship had already gone too far.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates, I got really sick and just plain forgot about this story. Oops!


	36. Chapter 36

**_I hope people are actually reading this, idk?_**

 ** _I know I changed Teddy's birthdate. BUT, you'll see why in DH._**

* * *

It was three days later when Remus arrived at Hogwarts, intent on speaking to Dumbledore.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Minerva McGonagall greeted him near her classroom.

"I was here to see Albus-"

"I'm sorry, Remus, he won't be back until term resumes." Minerva said gently. "Is there anything I can do for you, Remus?"

Remus sighed. "I'm supposed to return to the werewolves-"

"I'm aware." She said, leading him into her classroom.

"And I don't think I can."

Minerva looked at him. "Remus, you were so eager before. What's changed? Has Greyback threatened you?"

"I'm going to be a father."

Remus said it so quickly and so quietly that it took a minute for Minerva to catch on. When she did, her eyes lit up, and her face broke into a smile.

"Oh, _Remus_." She said, striding over and hugging him. "If anyone deserves this, it's you. I've always thought you deserved -"

"What if it's like me?" Remus asked.

Minerva stepped back, her hands on his shoulders. "Honestly, Remus, you were a brilliant student _and_ the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Have you honestly forgot your lessons? You're a little foolish."

When he said nothing, she sighed. "Remus, I would have expected you to read every book on werewolves you could. Merlin knows your friends did. Werewolves can not be born, only made."

"But-"

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?" She said. She stepped over to the shelf behind her desk. She pulled out an old book, and turned to hand it to Remus. "The most detailed werewolf book I've ever read." She explained. "You can read what I've told you."

"I can't be a good father, Minerva." Remus said, staring down at the book.

"You will be just that." Minerva said. "Now, as far as I know, the only thing either of you have a chance of passing down to a child is Nymphadora's Metamorphmagus abilities-"

Remus snapped his head up, meeting her gaze. "I- how did you know?"

"I've had my suspicions about you two for a while. And I found it peculiar that she's no longer stationed in Hogsmeade, there's a new Auror, I don't like him much." Minerva said. "Now, I'm making tea. Stay and have a cup."

* * *

"Moony!" Sirius greeted as he swung the door open. "It's late, what are you doing?"

"I- I was coming home?" Remus offered. "But I _could_ be a Death Eater."

Sirius sighed and raised his wand. "Alright, where have you been staying the last few nights?"

"The Burrow, but that's too easy of a question, Pads." Remus said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm pretty sure you're not a Death Eater. If you are, though, kill me last." He said, shutting the door behind Remus.

"Padfoot..."

"Merely a request."

"Remus?" Tonks said from the stairs. "Why are you here?"

"I spoke to a very wise woman today. She said to come home, and that I was a fool."

"Molly?" Tonks asked.

"Minerva."

Tonks' mouth twitched upwards. She stepped down the last few steps. "Minerva is a very wise woman."

Remus walked over to Tonks. "I'm sorry- I know you all told me, but Minerva told me again-"

"That you're an idiot?"

Remus snorted. "No, that it's not hereditary."

"I'm just going to go to bed." Sirius announced, a little loudly. He casually pushed by Tonks to go up the stairs, shoving her closer to Remus. "There's still an extra bed in my room if you need it, mate." He said.

Neither one spoke until after they heard a door close.

"You won't.'' Tonks said.

"Hmm?"

"You won't need the extra bed." She said, smiling a bit. "I mean, it's cold in my room, so-"

She was cut off by Remus leaning down and kissing her. When he pulled away, they were both smiling. "I'll take that offer." Remus said quietly.


	37. Chapter 37

**_I hope people are actually reading this, idk?_**

 ** _I know I changed Teddy's birthdate. BUT, you'll see why in DH.  
Okay we're headed to March, I like skipping time sorry aha_**

* * *

"Did you take my jumper again?" Remus asked turning as he heard her enter the bedroom again. Sure enough, she was wearing his blue jumper.

She crossed her arms over her small bump, grinning. "Yes." She said, with a hint of challenge in her voice. "Are you going to take it back?"

"I could, but I don't have the energy." Remus said. "Will you be alright tonight?"

"With three men in the house? Definitely not, the Death Eaters will arrive the minute you leave."

Remus sighed at her. "I'll be back first thing in the morning-"

"We tried to get Wolfsbane, Remus, we did- but Diagon Alley won't sell the ingredients anymore. I'm sorry." She said, her eyes tearing up. "I can't imagine the pain you'll face- I'm sorry."

"No. No, it's hardly your fault." Remus said, rushing over to wrap his arms around her.

"I just feel useless." She said. "I can't even get you your potion, I can't help the Order-"

"The Order is doing alright right now."

"Ron was poisoned." Tonks said. "He could have _died_. That's not alright."

Remus leaned his cheek against her hair, sighing. "Harry was there, Ron is fine."

"All the accidents at Hogwarts this year- it's horrible."

"And the Order can't stop them from happening. Minerva and Albus are there, that's all the Order can do." Remus said. "We're helping in other ways. You're helping by staying out of the way. I'm helping right now by being the literal guard dog for a night."

She laughed against his chest. "Ah yes, if the wards fail tonight, you'll definitely stop them if they happen by the tool shed."

"I might."

* * *

Sirius, as Padfoot, paced in front of the tool shed. It had been sealed with enchantments and wards, to prevent the wolf inside from going after the humans inside the house.

Apparently, the wards that Sirius had placed weren't entirely effective, because the wolf could sense the humans. Padfoot knew he'd be back to the books in the morning, searching for more enchantments to use.

The wolf howled, banging against the door. Padfoot tensed up, a low growl escaping his throat. When he realised the wolf had not broken through the door, he relaxed a small amount. They had learned the month before that if Padfoot was _inside_ with Moony, he wouldn't settle like he had at Hogwarts all those years. It had resulted in a torn shoulder for the old dog. It took days of healing spells to heal the wound, and it was decided that Padfoot would not spend the night next to Moony.

Padfoot found it hard to sleep on full moons. In Azkaban, he would know it was full moon if he couldn't sleep, he'd feel the need to be Padfoot just for the night. It never provided relief, knowing the pain Moony was facing alone, but it was all he could do from where he was.

He could hear the wolf growling, and he stuck his nose by the hinge of the door and made a small bark noise, which quieted the wolf for a few moments. Padfoot looked towards the sky.

 _Soon, the sun would rise, and everything would be fine._

* * *

Tonks didn't sleep all night. She tried, because she _was_ tired, but sleep never came. She'd probably sleep once Remus joined her in bed, to sleep off his rough night, but she restless now. Tired, yet awake.

Kingsley and Alastor were sleeping, she knew, but they'd be awake early to handle Order business. Kingsley would be up and out of the house in the next hour to go to his 'Muggle' job, and Alastor would be awake shortly after he left.

* * *

Neither man slept much in the current time. Kingsley got a few hours, but Alastor even less.

"Dora told me a few days ago we need to make a decision." Alastor said, as they lay next to each other in the dark.

"About what exactly?"

"Who gets to be the grandmother."

Kingsley laughed. "Well, I don't think we're old enough for _either_ title."

"You're 49."

"So are you."

"Not yet, I'm not." Alastor retorted.

"48, 49, no difference." Kingsley said with a sigh.

"Actually, there is a difference. A three month difference." Alastor said. "Better than thirteen years."

"They're happy, are you going to deny that?"

"And I'm happy for her, but honestly, that girl. Nothing but a walking inconvenience since we took her in."

"Al, you don't mean that."

"No, I really don't."


	38. Chapter 38

**_I hope people are actually reading this, idk?_**

 ** _I know I changed Teddy's birthdate. BUT, you'll see why in DH.  
_**

 ** _I keep skipping time, and I'm sorry(not really)_**

 ** _I already have an idea for a post-war sequel following the ones who I let survive this fic. It'll be a lot shorter, called something like 'Surviving the Storm' or something idk. I thought of that title last night and really liked it so_**

* * *

Remus and Sirius appeared in Hogsmeade, Bill and Fleur appearing a few seconds later.

"Death Eaters, huh?" Bill asked as they made their way up to the school.

"Apparently." Sirius responded. "But the message said Harry wasn't there, I want to know why."

"I want to know how the Death Eaters got in." Remus said as they passed the gates. "And where are the Aurors?"

They rushed into the Entrance Hall, but all was silent- what was going on?

"The Astronomy Tower!" Neville yelled, running up to them. "That's where they are!"

* * *

There was an explosion, and suddenly the corridor was filled with dust and debris. They lunged into the battle, but a few minutes later, Bill fell with a scream as Greyback lunged at him. It took three curses from Sirius to get the werewolf off of the redheaded man, who was silent in a pool of his own blood. Greyback turned on Sirius instead, but not before Remus threw himself at the werewolf.

It seemed like Greyback gave up, as he vanished from the fight with Remus. Stray curses from an extremely large Death Eater were flying everywhere, Sirius had to duck to have any chance of hitting the man with a curse. Other Death Eaters ran by, and Remus was sure he saw Draco Malfoy among them...

There was a yell and Neville, who had been trying to run up the stairs leading to the tower, was thrown backwards.

"There's a barrier!" McGonagall yelled. "They've sealed it!"

Remus was now taking on one of the Carrows, when he spotted Harry running through the fray. Sirius must have noticed too, because he made to follow, but seemed to rethink and remained attempting to subdue the Death Eater with the terrible aim. One of the Death Eater's stray curses barely missed Sirius, and struck another Death Eater, who crumpled. A few moments of duelling passed, Death Eaters were retreating, following a voice.

"It's over, let's go!"

The Order members who were left standing rushed to help students. Sirius and Remus went to Bill, propping him up between them. His face was mangled terribly, it made even Remus' stomach lurch at the sight.

"Hospital wing." Remus said hoarsely to Sirius, who nodded. He caught sight of a few students helping each other up, Ginny and Hermione were half carrying Neville towards the same destination.

* * *

When Ron looked at Remus with the question, Remus could see the fear in Ron's eyes. This was the boy that had witnessed, first hand, the horrors of a werewolf in his third year.

"No, I don't think he will be a true werewolf." Remus replied. "These are cursed wounds, though, there will be contamination. I doubt they'll ever heal. And- and he'll have wolfish characteristics."

"But Dumbledore can fix it-" Ron began.

"Dumbledore's dead, Ron." Ginny said quietly.

Remus felt like someone had punched him. Sirius sank onto an empty bed, his hand over his mouth.

"No." Remus said, glancing at Harry. At the look on Harry's face, he knew it was true.

"Snape did it." Harry said, even quieter than Ginny. "I was there, I saw it. It was at the top of the tower- Dumbledore was ill, Snape did it."

The silence seemed to echo in the hospital wing. "Listen." Ginny said suddenly, and everyone seemed to hear it. A phoenix was singing, somewhere, a mournful sound that seemed to embrace the grief they all felt.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, that they all listened silently to the phoenix's song. The doors swung open, and the magic that held them all seemed to break as McGonagall walked in.

"Arthur and Molly are on their way." She said, glancing at Harry. Her hair was coming loose from it's bun, her robes were torn and her face had a few grazes. "Harry, what happened? Hagrid said you saw-"

"It was Snape." Harry said. Every time he said it, it seemed to solidify the fact. Dumbledore was dead, killed by someone he trusted.

* * *

She cried when Remus returned home that night. Alastor and Kingsley weren't home, neither would be for a few hours yet. When he spoke the words, she cried. She went about, healing their cuts and scrapes, insisting she had to help _some way_ , but she still cried as she did it.

She cried for most of the night. She tried to blame hormones when Remus asked her, at two am, if she'd be okay. But she was just expressing what everyone felt- pure grief.

* * *

 _ **I haven't been getting reviews since CH 24, but I sure would love some *wink wink**_


	39. Chapter 39

**_I hope people are actually reading this, idk?_**

 ** _I know I changed Teddy's birthdate. BUT, you'll see why in DH.  
_**

 ** _I keep skipping time, and I'm sorry(not really)_**

 ** _I already have an idea for a post-war sequel following the ones who I let survive this fic. It'll be a lot shorter, called something like 'Surviving the Storm' or something idk. I thought of that title last night and really liked it so_**

* * *

They attended the funeral. Tonks held his hand, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb, almost absentmindedly. Remus had a suspicion she wasn't paying attention to the funeral, but that she was trapped within her own thoughts, her memories of death.

According to Alastor, the day before, she took death too hard. Her owl that she had gotten when she was 11 died only a year after she graduated, and she cried harder than someone would expect someone to do so over an owl. Now she used Kingsley's or Alastor's owls. But Remus understood. They had both lost family young, he lost James and Lily and she lost her parents. Sirius suffered too, but in silence. He hadn't said much since Dumbledore died, and Order meetings had been subdued.

Of all of the deaths in the past year, Emmeline and Amelia- no one expected this death. Now the fear was that things would be worse- because without Dumbledore, the world seemed darker.

* * *

Alastor and Kingsley left the day after the funeral. They were tracking the movements of Death Eaters, sending Patronuses with updates every few days. The updates were sometimes useless, such as the Death Eaters seemed to be quiet. Other times, the information was potentially life saving- the Ministry was tracking Side-Along with underage wizards.

They had been away for two weeks. They had been tracking two Death Eaters that had made comments about the Order, but they hadn't learned anything new- the Death Eaters knew who was in the Order, and were trying to find them.

It was late, and they had just found an abandoned house to spend the night in. Both men drew their wands at the sound of something passing their enchantments. A non-corporeal Patronus appeared and spoke clearly.

 _"He's arrived."_

Kingsley and Alastor looked at each other.

"Well, I'd say we're done with the Death Eaters, so we should go. We won't learn anything else that we don't know." Kingsley said.

* * *

Sirius and Remus met them at the door, wands drawn. "What was the message you received?" Remus asked.

"A Patronus telling us he's arrived. What was the meaning?" Alastor asked, training his own wand on Remus.

"It was the message we agreed to use when the baby arrived." Remus answered.

"Right, where are they?" Alastor asked, moving by Remus and Sirius.

"Upstairs, both asleep." Sirius said.

"And Dora-" Kingsley began, seeing Molly at the kitchen table.

"She's fine." Molly answered. "Did beautifully. And the baby is healthy."

"We've named him Edward, for her father." Remus said. "I suggested using one of your names for a middle name, but she's a little too traditional-"

"So he has Remus' name." Sirius finished. "I couldn't get them to use mine either. But they can have more kids."

"We'll never have a Sirius." Remus said with a grin. "Alastor Kingsley or Kingsley Alastor, maybe. But never a Sirius."

"Honestly, your son is only an hour old." Molly scolded lightly. "Don't plan more quite yet, you haven't even begun to experience how newborns are."

"I'll get Teddy." Sirius said, heading for the stairs. "Let you two meet your grandson without waking Dora up. And Remus can rest too, they've been up since last night-"

"Did it take that long?" Kingsley asked as he and Alastor sat.

"16 hours." Molly said.

"Faster than Lily, that's all I know." Remus said. "That was nearly two days of James freaking out-"

Molly smiled softly. "And you only got a day of panic."

"I'd call it a good few months for Moony." Sirius said, heading back down the stairs, a bundle of blankets in his arms. "The only time he didn't seem too panicked was December, when he thought he made a decision regarding his role as a run-away father."

Kingsley took Teddy first. "Red hair?" Kingsley asked. "We're not even Weasleys-"

"No, it was black." Molly said with a frown, heading to the couch.

"I thought it was a light brown." Sirius said, leaning over Kingsley's shoulder. "Like Moony's."

"No, it was definitely black." Remus said, also leaning over the couch.

Alastor laughed, startling the others, looking at the tiny boy. "Did you lot forget who his mother is?"

"Oh, Merlin." Sirius said. "He's a Metamorphmagus."


	40. Chapter 40

**_I wouldn't mind reviews, guys *wink*_**

 ** _So we're into Deathly Hallows territory. Which will be semi-canon, but mostly AU._**

"We need to move Potter before his birthday." Alastor said. "They'll be expecting us to do it when he turns seventeen, we need to catch them off guard."

"I've 'n idea." Mundungus said. Kingsley sighed, not expecting much from the drunk, but Alastor nodded for him to continue. "'Arry ain't allowed magic-"

"Yes, we know." Molly said testily.

"-so movin' 'im with means o' magic, would jus' be askin' for the Ministry to find us."

"And what would your suggestion be, then?" Tonks asked, frowning slightly.

"Polyjuice."

"Disguise Potter, you mean?" Alastor asked. "That won't stop the Death Eaters-"

"Nah, disguise others. As 'Arry." Mundungus continued.

"And then what, have a few fake Harry Potters walk out of the house and head to the Burrow?" George asked. "Blimey, Dung-"

"Nah, send 'em elsewhere."

"Safe house." Remus said. "Send them in all different directions."

"But the real Harry can't Apparate-" Tonks began.

"Brooms." Sirius said quickly.

"No, they'll recognise Harry's flying. And those who aren't fond of brooms will be a giveaway." Ron said.

"Move the real 'Arry another way. Put the fakes on brooms." Mundungus said.

"Move all of the Harrys in different ways." Hermione said. "I hate brooms, send me on a Thestral-"

"Wait, you're volunteering?" Ron asked. "I mean, me doing it is one thing, but you-"

"I'm of age. And Harry's like a brother to me, I'll do it."

"We'll do it too." George said, indicating himself and Fred, who nodded.

"So that's four." Alastor said, writing it down on parchment. "But the plan won't work without protectors. I'll be one-"

"I'll be another." Kingsley said.

"I can change into Harry without Polyjuice, why not just use one decoy? I've got no time limit-" Tonks said.

"You've got a son." Alastor said. "You'll stay home-"

"I want to help!" Tonks said defiantly.

"You can be at one of the safe houses to guard a Portkey." Kingsley said, effectively ending the brewing argument. "If we use seven Portkeys from seven different locations at the same moment, they can't track us all."

"Won't they track it to the Burrow?" Remus asked. "If all seven are going there-"

"They won't. We'll have them land nearby, but in various spots. They won't be able to find the Burrow."

"We still need more volunteers to take the Polyjuice." Alastor reminded them.

"I weel do eet." Fleur offered. Bill looked startled. "Beel can be my protector."

"So that's one pair." Bill said with a nod.

"I'll be a protector." Remus said.

"No." Tonks said quickly. "If I'm not allowed, you shouldn't be allowed-"

"A mother staying with her son is different than a father staying with his son." Remus said.

"How so?" Tonks challenged.

"It'd be better for Teddy to be raised by someone not- like me- on the chance someone is killed in this mission." Remus said.

"Which won't happen." Kingsley said loudly, cutting off another brewing argument. "We'll try to leak a false date. Let them think that we're moving Harry on his birthday."

"I have a stash of Polyjuice that I've kept made in case we'll ever need it. I think it should be enough for six people." Alastor said. When Kingsley glanced him, he shrugged. "I took a page from Crouch's book, it helped him, it can help us."

"We still need another Harry, or should we just do six?" Sirius asked. "I mean, I'm willing to protect the real one-"

"No." Arthur said. "They'll expect that. They'll expect either you or one of the Aurors."

"Send 'im with me." Hagrid said. "On the bike."

* * *

"The portkeys are set." Alastor said. "The real Harry will come to Tonks' parents' old house, where Tonks will be. Ron and Sirius will go to Muriel's. Hermione and Kingsley to Kingsley's parents' house, George and Remus to Remus' parents', Bill and Fleur to their own, Arthur and Fred are to circle north and back to Arabella Figg's. Mundungus and I will go to our old house."

"I'd rather be a protector-"

"Shut it, Dung." Sirius said.

"Everyone ready?" Alastor asked. The group nodded, heading for their brooms or Thestrals(or, in Hagrid's case, motorbike). "The mission should not take more than a couple of hours. Got it? Good."


	41. Chapter 41

**_I wouldn't mind reviews, guys *wink*_**

 ** _So we're into Deathly Hallows territory. Which will be semi-canon, but mostly AU._**

She paced in the silent house. She left Teddy at the Burrow with Molly, so she didn't have to move him when she traveled with Harry. She heard something pass the enchantments, followed by a loud crash.

Now, she hadn't be told many of the details, but she was sure they weren't supposed to _crash_. She ran outside, her wand in hand.

"Harry?" She called.

"Hagrid, wake up! Help-" He yelled from somewhere in the dark yard.

She rushed towards a shape. "Are you the real Harry?" She demanded, her wand pointed at his chest when he stood.

"I- yes-" Harry said, dropping his wand into his pocket.

"When you visited Remus' office at Hogwarts for the first time, what creature sat in the corner?"

"I- uh. Grindylow?"

"To be honest, I don't know myself." Tonks said, shrugging. "He told me earlier to ask you, I'm sure he said Grindylow."

She stepped over to Hagrid, muttering a couple of healing spells. The half giant began to stir.

"Now, Hagrid, I don't recall the plan being to trash my backyard." Tonks said lightly as Hagrid sat up.

"Blimey, Tonks, I'm sorry-" Hagrid said, looking around.

"It's fine, it can be fixed later. We've got a Portkey to catch." She said, nodding to a silver hairbrush she had set on the porch that was slowly beginning to turn blue. "What happened, anyway?"

"Death Eaters." Harry said. Tonks paled.

"They were onto us from the start." Hagrid said. "Barely got away."

"The others?" She asked.

"Didn't see."

"Where's Hedwig, should we take her to the Burrow?" Tonks asked.

Hagrid looked around, looking for the cage.

"She got hit." Harry said.

"Sorry to hear it, she were a good bird." Hagrid said quietly.

"We should go, it's about to leave." Tonks said, leading them to the porch. She picked up the brush, holding it out for them to grab. It glowed brightly, and a second later, they all felt the familiar pull.

* * *

They landed in a field near the Burrow. Tonks drew out her wand again as they walked towards the Burrow.

"Do yeh think they'll attack here?" Hagrid asked her.

"Can't be too safe." She said.

"Sounding a little like Mad-Eye, aren't yeh?"

She smiled. "These days, I don't think that's a bad thing."

"Yeh never did." Hagrid said as they passed the boundaries. Within seconds, Molly and Ginny were rushing across the yard. Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms without hesitation.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked, glancing at Hagrid and Harry's bruised faces. "What happened? Where are the others?''

"No one else is back?" Harry asked.

"Death Eaters, Molly." Hagrid said.

"Ron and Sirius should have been back first. They missed the Portkey. I've been checking the close ones. If they made it, George and Lupin should be back any minute."

"Where's Teddy, Molly?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, he's asleep inside." Molly said. "Fell asleep quickly after everyone left."

"Who's-" Harry began asking when a blue light appeared on the other side of the boundaries. The shapes fell, and looked like they were struggling. Harry ran forward first, out of the boundaries, to help.

A second later, they came into view. Remus, covered in blood, and Harry, supporting an unconscious George between them.

"Oh-" Molly began. "In the house, put him inside." She said, rushing behind them as they all made their way to the house.

As they let George down on the couch, and Molly bent over him, Remus grabbed Harry and pointed his wand at him.

"Oi!" Hagrid began, attempting to enter the Burrow.

"Remus!" Ginny and Tonks said.

"Remus, I checked him!" Tonks said quickly. Remus released Harry, patting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure you would." Remus said quietly. "We were betrayed."

He stepped over to Tonks and threw his arms around her. "I think Bellatrix was hoping to see you." He said. "She appeared shortly after the chase began. Left me alone though, and then George was hit- He was losing so much blood, I couldn't duel without letting go of him-"

"What was he hit with?" Molly asked, cleaning the wound on the side of his side.

"Sectumsempra, I believe. It barely missed me, and it barely struck George- I'm surprised Snape's aim was so terrible-"

"Snape?" Harry demanded. "You didn't say-"

"Does it matter?" Remus asked shortly. "George is alive, and we know what side Snape is on. Someone was going to be hit by that curse at some point tonight, we should just be glad it isn't any worse."

There was a noise in the yard, and everyone but Molly and Ginny headed to the yard. Kingsley and Hermione were striding across the yard. Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms, and Kingsley raised a wand at Remus.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asked, his wand steady at Remus' chest.

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him." Remus answered. Kingsley nodded.

"What happened to you lot?" He asked, hugging Tonks quickly. "We were chased by five, injured three- possibly killed one."

"We were followed as soon as we broke away. George got hit." Remus said. Hermione gasped loudly. "He's alive. He's lost an ear."

"An ear?" Hermione repeated, her pale face becoming whiter.

A pair brooms flew through the boundaries. Sirius skidded a bit when he landed, Ron landing beside him. Hermione and Harry ran to Ron, hugging him tightly.

Sirius grinned a bit. "Missed our portkey." He explained, clapping Harry on the back as he walked to the adults. "Muriel was fussing. Where's the cub?"

Remus looked at Tonks.

"Asleep inside." She replied. "Apparently, he hadn't even noticed his parents were gone."

"He must have missed my devilishly handsome face, though." Sirius said.

"I certainly didn't, so I doubt that he did. Did you see Bill and Fleur or Alastor when you flew in?" She asked.

"No. Didn't see anyone. It's quiet out there now." Sirius explained.

Everyone except for Kingsley headed inside, where Molly was busying herself by bandaging up George's head.

"Will he be alright?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Molly said. "Who else is back?"

"Just us, Molly." Sirius said. Molly turned back to George with shaking hands. "And Kingsley and Hermione."

"It won't grow back, not when it's been cursed off like it has." She said, her voice heavy with emotion. There was a noise in the yard.

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son!" Arthur yelled, pushing into the Burrow. Fred was right behind him, pale and wide eyed. They stared at George, silent. Sirius nodded to Remus and Tonks, and the three went outside. Harry followed a couple of moments later with Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Remus motioned for Harry to follow him and they walked a little ways away.

"Harry, we've been waiting to ask you something." Remus said.

"We?" Harry asked.

"Dora and I."

"Right."

"We'd like you to be Teddy's Godfather." Remus said, smiling at Harry.

"Wait, who's Teddy?" Harry asked. "I- you had a son?"

Remus nodded. "A few weeks ago. We didn't tell anyone outside of the Order, which included you lot that were still at Hogwarts."

"Why me?" Harry asked. "Why not Sirius?"

"We mentioned to Sirius the possibility of asking him. He said he wasn't the best choice. I suppose he still feels bad, leaving you at the Dursleys." Remus explained. "So we'd like you to be Godfather."

"I-" Harry said uncertainly. "Sure. Yeah."

Remus grinned. "Can I also ask something else?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry said, shrugging.

"Ron said you three won't be returning to Hogwarts."

"That's right."

"May I ask why?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore gave me a job to do, Ron and Hermione are going to help." Harry said. Remus looked like he was about to ask something else, and Harry spoke first. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

Remus nodded. There was a thestral cry behind them and they turned to see a Thestral entering the boundaries. They returned to the group, as Bill and Fleur stepped off the Thestral.

Bill looked Kingsley in the eye. "Alastor's dead."


	42. Chapter 42

_**Right, I'm sorry. I just had to, I guess. Keep some canon, you know?**_

Kingsley leaned against the bedroom door, his knees giving out as he sank to the floor. Alastor... _dead_. He had left the Burrow almost immediately, Tonks coming home with him. Remus said he'd bring Teddy back after he went with Sirius and Bill to try and recover the body.

 _The body_. Kingsley felt sick, thinking about how this man, Alastor, his partner of _34 years_ was now nothing more than just a body to find.

"Kingsley?" Tonks called, knocking on the bedroom door. "Kingsley, please don't hide from us- from _me_."

Kingsley didn't respond. He covered his face with hands and wept, the cold metal of his wedding ring a horrible reminder.

* * *

 ** _"I'm Alastor." The blonde boy said, holding out a hand to the other boy as he stood in the compartment's doorway._**

 ** _"Kingsley." Kingsley responded, shaking his hair out of his eyes and shaking the boy's hand. "What house are you going to be in, do you think?"_**

 ** _Alastor shrugged. "My parents are Slytherins, I may be there. You?"_**

 ** _"My Dad was a Gryffindor, Mum was a Ravenclaw. I wouldn't mind either."_**

* * *

 _ **"You cut your hair." Alastor remarked, the thirteen year old flopping into a seat next to him on the train. "It's a lot shorter than it used to be."**_

 _ **Kingsley ran his hand over his extremely short hair. "Yeah, Mum thought I needed a change from the long hair." Kingsley said. "Is it bad?"**_

 ** _Alastor looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, I like it."_**

* * *

 _ **"Why have you been avoiding me?" Kingsley asked, facing the blonde boy in their shared dorm. The other boys who shared the dorm were studying for their upcoming OWLs in the common room, and Kingsley had noticed Alastor had disappeared.**_

 _ **"I- well." Alastor stammered, staring the wall beside Kingsley. "I haven't been?" He offered, sounding unsure.**_

 _ **"You have been." Kingsley said.**_

 _ **"How was your Christmas, I never asked-"**_

 _ **"Alastor." Kingsley said with a sigh.**_

 _ **"I don't want you to hate me."**_

 _ **"I can't hate you, we're best friends." Kingsley said.**_

 _ **"I- well, that's just it." Alastor said, looking at the floor now.**_

 _ **"You don't want to be friends?" Kingsley asked, frowning.**_

 _ **Alastor looked up, his dark eyes wide. "No! I mean, yes- I want to be friends! But- I-" Alastor sighed. "Kingsley, I really like you."**_

 _ **"Well, I like you too." Kingsley said.**_

 _ **"No, I mean- never mind." Alastor said with a sigh.**_

 _ **"I know what you mean, Alastor. And whoever you love doesn't change the kind of person you are, man or woman." Kingsley said.**_

 _ **"Even if it's a fellow Ravenclaw that I've known for nearly five years?" Alastor asked, surveying his face.**_

 _ **" Especially if it's a fellow Ravenclaw that you've known for nearly five years." Kingsley said with a grin.**_

* * *

 _ **"Are you alright?" Alastor asked, helping the small Hufflepuff boy up.**_

 _ **"I- yeah." He said, not looking Alastor in the eyes. "Are you a prefect?" He asked.**_

 _ **"No, my boyfriend is, though. He's gone to talk to the Head of Slytherin House about those kids. Why'd they attack you?"**_

 _ **"I don't know."**_

 _ **"What's your name?"**_

 _ **"Ted Tonks."**_

 _ **"First year?" Alastor asked.**_

 _ **Ted nodded.**_

 _ **"Do you need Madame Pomfrey? She's new, but she's very nice."**_

 ** _Ted shook his head, rubbing the bruise on his cheek. "Nah, they didn't get me too hard."_**

 ** _"How are you liking your classes, Ted?" Alastor asked, walking with the boy back towards the Hufflepuff common room._**

 ** _"I- I don't know yet, it's strange. Different from my old school."_**

 ** _Something clicked for Alastor. "You're Muggle-born." He said quietly._**

 ** _"Yeah." Ted said with a hint of shame. "I guess my kind isn't too well liked around here."_**

 ** _"Ignore the Slytherins. Some of them are like that. They believe in blood purity only. I, for one, believe Muggle-borns can be just as powerful as those of us who are pure."_**

 ** _"Are you a pureblood?" Ted asked, looking up at the 15 year old._**

 ** _"Yeah, my parents are Aurors." Alastor said. At the look on Ted's face, he smiled. "Dark Wizard catchers." He clarified._**

* * *

 _ **"Thank you for being our witnesses." Kingsley said to the 16 year olds.**_

 _ **"We didn't have anything else to do." Andromeda said, fixing his tie. "I mean, I've been moved into Ted's for two days, and not much happens there-"**_

 _ **"My parents are very interesting people, thank you." Ted said, with a grin.**_

 _ **"I don't know, Muggle law doesn't seem very fascinating." Andromeda said with a smile. "But that's just me, I suppose."**_

 _ **"Well, if you two are ever in need of a change of scenery, you're welcome at our house when we move in next month." 20 year old Alastor said. "Are we ready to go?"**_

 _ **"A little eager to get married, are we?" Andromeda asked. "I mean, last week, you were wondering whether it was rushed-"**_

 _ **"I was not." Alastor said defensively.**_

* * *

 _ **"Well, look at this." 24 year old Kingsley said, leaning against the door. "You found a dress, after all."**_

 _ **Andromeda turned, running a hand over her large baby bump. "Is it alright?" She asked.**_

 _ **"It's perfect, Andromeda."**_

* * *

Remus entered the room quietly after placing Teddy in the nursery. She was awake, and he wasn't surprised. She looked up at him from her perch on the end of the bed. Her cheeks were streaked and damp, and he knew what she about to ask.

"We didn't find him." Remus said quietly. "I'm sorry-"

She broke into fresh sobs, and he sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her trembling form. He pulled her up, leading her around the side of the bed. They lay down, and he held her, allowing her to cry.

He woke up in the middle of the night to Teddy's crying, and found the bed empty beside him. He walked to Teddy's nursery, catching a glimpse of Kingsley's open bedroom door. It was empty as well. He went to Teddy, who quieted down as soon as Remus picked him up. As soon as Teddy was asleep again, he placed him in the crib once more.

He paused at the top of the stairs, hearing a noise downstairs. He walked down the stairs, pausing part way and looking into the living room. Kingsley and Tonks were in the living room, sitting on the couch with their arms around one another. Kingsley was shaking slightly, leading Remus to believe he was crying.

Remus left them, widow and daughter, to grieve together.

* * *

Harry's birthday was subdued slightly, but Sirius still grinned madly when he saw Harry. Despite the Minister's interruption(during which Remus, Tonks and Teddy left), everyone seemed in a lighter mood by the end of the night. Sirius had many stories of infant Harry, which embarrassed him and made the others laugh, and he had no problem sharing them all.

"I remember Harry's first word." Sirius said, leaning back and grinning. "None of us know what exactly he was trying to say, but it sounded like 'cat' to me, but James swears it was 'dad'. I don't see the two sounding very similar at all, but I let James believe Harry said Dad."

Harry smiled, his cheeks a little red, as Sirius told stories that Harry had never been able to hear before. Stories that ranged from the time a very tiny Harry threw up on Remus- which Sirius could barely tell without laughing, to a Harry that was constantly scooped up by Lily whenever he showed any signs of _possibly_ falling down when learning to walk.

"You'll get to do this with Teddy one day. Or I'll do it all over again, I've done with Nymph as well." Sirius said near the end of the night.

"Tell embarrassing stories?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, it's the best part of kids that aren't your own." Sirius said. "I just hope we'll all still be around, even in one year's time."

* * *

"Are you sure you still want to go?" Remus asked the next morning, as she sat and brushed her hair. "I'm sure they'd-"

"Bill is a close friend, I'm not missing his wedding."

"Where's Kingsley?" Remus asked. "Did he come home last night?"

"I don't know." Tonks answered quietly. "He hasn't said much since... I'm surprised he's still working."

"I suppose he's trying to keep the Order together." Remus said. "For as long as he can, anyway."


	43. Chapter 43

**_So, I have an idea for a sequel to follow whoever survives. Which I already know who I'm keeping alive and who I'm not._**

* * *

Kingsley shut his eyes against the sight of the Minister's body laying limp and lifeless in the atrium. _Something happy, something happy_. He focused on Alastor, on the day they married, on the day they sent Nymphadora off to Hogwarts, on the day she graduated...

The silver mist appeared and disappeared, bearing a warning he hoped they would all receive in time.

* * *

"I give it a year." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair and loosening his tie.

"A year for what, exactly?" Tonks asked, shifting Teddy in her arms.

Sirius raised his hands, gesturing around. "Your wedding, of course. You can't reject Moony forever."

"He rejected me for so long, I only reckon it's my turn." Tonks said lightly. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Checking enchantments." Sirius said. "We've all been rotating all night, to make sure no enchantment breaks while we're all getting pissed."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you may be the only one who is rea-"

Sirius suddenly leaned forward as something silver appeared in the middle of the dance floor. The silvery mist shifted, becoming a lynx.

 **"Minister of Magic dead. The Ministry has fallen. They are coming."**

Someone screamed, and the chaos began. People began Disapparating- the enchantments were broken.

"Tonks, take Teddy and get out, Remus and I'll be home when everything's safe!" Sirius said, standing and whipping out his wand. She had stood as well, her wand in hand.

"Tonks, go!" Sirius demanded. She nodded, tightening her grip on Teddy, and the wedding vanished from view.

* * *

She should have known. She should have never gone straight home. She had been inside the boundaries, inside the house for ten minutes when they came. She tried to Disapparate, but the Anti-Apparition wards had been secured by the Death Eaters. She was trapped.

She wrapped Teddy tighter in his blanket, placing him at the bottom of the closet in Kingsley's bedroom, hidden behind Alastor's longer robes. She sealed the doors, praying that Sirius or Remus or Kingsley would arrive soon, before the Death Eaters tore the place apart.

She arrived in the hallway, wand in hand, just as the windows and doors were blasted open. Bellatrix and Tonks met face to face in the stairway, Bellatrix grinning wickedly.

"Hello, Nymphadora."

* * *

The three men arrived at the edge of the yard at the same time.

"What happened at the wedding? Did everyone get away?" Kingsley asked. "Where's Dora?"

"Everyone's safe." Remus said, as they started towards the house. "Harry, Ron and Hermione got away. Sirius sent Dora and Teddy away before the Death Eaters even-"

The three froze. Every window in the house was broken, the doors blown off their hinges.

"The enchantments- we would have noticed they were down-" Remus began.

"They aren't. The Death Eaters just got through them." Kingsley said quietly. "We would have been able to Apparate right into the house if they were down- but-"

"I sent her here." Sirius said. "Oh Merlin, I sent her and Teddy _here_."

* * *

"He's alright." Remus said, setting Teddy in his crib. "No sign of her?" He asked Sirius.

"Nothing." Sirius said. "Kingsley's gone to check other Order houses, but if she was there, why leave Teddy here? I think-"

"Don't say it." Remus said. "The Death Eaters didn't get her, she'll come home any time now."

"Mate." Sirius said, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "She wouldn't just leave Teddy. She's not coming back."


	44. Chapter 44

**_I wouldn't mind reviews, guys *wink*_**

* * *

"Dawlish, please!" She begged. "Please, they don't have to know-"

"No can do." Dawlish said, dragging her along the corridor. "Being a member of the Order of the Phoenix is prohibited. Imprisonment is the lesser of two evils here."

"Dawlish, _please_."

He pushed her into a cell, which had no window and only a tiny bed inside. He closed the cell door, leaning against the bars for a moment before he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, barely moving his mouth. He turned and walked back down the corridor, his Patronus keeping the dementors away until he disappeared.

* * *

"Remus?" Sirius called, stepping out of his bedroom. Teddy was crying, but there was no sign of Remus coming to handle his son. Sirius sighed, walking towards the nursery. Teddy wasn't his son, but for the last week, Sirius had been taking care of him more and more. Remus was leaving the house constantly, not returning for hours at a time.

Kingsley had given up the Ministry, and they had all moved to Kingsley's parents' house, hoping Death Eaters couldn't find it. Sirius looked down at Teddy, who had grey hair- usually meaning he was hungry. Then again, he was going off of what Tonks had mentioned before, that his hair seemed based purely on moods and not surroundings. What did he know, Teddy could be mocking the grey blanket next to him.

Once Sirius had fed Teddy- an ordeal in itself because the last time he handled a baby was when Harry was a baby- he noticed Remus still hadn't returned. He stopped by Remus' bedroom door, which was ajar. He looked in the doorway, and noticed something was missing. Remus' tattered old suitcase that had sat in the corner was gone. There was a piece of parchment on the dresser, and Sirius picked it up.

 _ **Sirius,**_

 _ **I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I have to help Harry. I have an idea where he may be, and I hope I'm not wrong. I can't be trusted to keep Teddy safe, not anymore. After tonight's full moon, I'll go to Harry. I can't promise I'll come back. Teddy's safer without me.**_

 _ **I'm sorry.  
Remus**_

Sirius cursed, heading out of the bedroom. "Kingsley!"

* * *

"Hello, Nymphadora." Bellatrix said, leaning forward against the bars. "I have a proposition."

"Do you now? Well, you can take your proposition and-" Tonks began.

"Greyback here is interested in sealing our deal." Bellatrix interrupted, gesturing to the werewolf beside her. "You see, I ask that you give us information."

"And if I don't?"

"The moon will rise soon. It'd be a shame if I left Greyback here, in your cell." Bellatrix said, beginning to open the cell door. "And he's had Wolfsbane, he'll know _exactly_ what to do."

"I won't give you information." Tonks said.

Greyback slipped into the cell, leering down at her. "Bellatrix, are you sure I can't just finish the job tonight?" Greyback asked.

"No." Bellatrix said. "No, I think after a month, she'll give in. Or the Dementors can have her."

"I noticed they don't affect you. Is it because you're a soulless bitch?" Tonks snapped.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "You're defiant now, Nymphadora, but I think you'll change your mind in the morning."

* * *

 _ **So I may totally be messing up the timeline here. idk anymore**_


	45. Chapter 45

**_I wouldn't mind reviews, guys *wink*_**

 ** _Also, I tried to make enough time pass that it's now September. But idk, it may not seem like that._**

* * *

"What do you mean, Remus has gone and left Teddy?" Molly asked, setting tea on the table.

"I mean just that." Sirius explained. "That's why I've been to every Order house this morning, I want to find him."

"Well, he hasn't come by here." Molly explained as she sat down across from Sirius. "If he had, I would have sent him away."

"That's what I'm hoping the rest of the Order does. If he gets sent away enough, maybe he'll come back."

"But will Teddy be alright until then?" Molly asked.

"I think he should be." Sirius said. "I mean, Kingsley's never handled a kid this young, and it's been nearly 16 years since _I_ have, but we should manage for now."

Molly stared down at her tea, frowning a bit. "And what if he doesn't come back?" She asked. "I hate to say it, but the longer Tonks is gone, the more I suspect she's not coming back. And Remus maybe knows this. So what if he doesn't come back to Teddy?"

Sirius rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I don't know." He said quietly. "But are you alright? I heard Death Eaters attacked the Burrow-"

"We all got here in time. We got a warning." Molly said.

"From who?"

"I don't know. Someone at the Ministry, I suppose, it appeared with a Portkey. That's how we knew the wards had been broken." Molly explained. "And the note was on a Ministry memo. Whoever it is, I owe them my life. I am glad Ginny's gone to Hogwarts, even though I'm not sure how safe it is."

* * *

Her shoulder was burning. Blood was still pouring onto the floor of her cell where she lay, hoping death would come. Bellatrix had summoned Greyback away as soon as he changed back, and left Tonks with the bite still open and fresh. They were asking information that she didn't have- they wanted Harry, she hadn't seen him since a few minutes before the attack at the wedding, and she had broken down and told them that. She had admitted he had been at the Burrow, and she regretted it.

Here, she was being kept alive. For information. The others- any information she would end up giving- they'd be hunted down. Because of her.

The cell door opened, and she lifted her head to see Dawlish standing there. He was holding a small vial of something. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I was sent to heal your shoulder- they don't want you dead yet."

"Please, Dawlish, let me die." She begged weakly as he sat on the cell floor and uncorked the vial.

"I can't do that, you know that." Dawlish said.

"Just leave me, don't heal the bite- just let me bleed out. They won't know."

Dawlish shook his head, pouring the vial onto her shoulder. "That's not who I was thinking of." He said. "Alastor and Kingsley were good Aurors. I figure I owe them, we worked together for so long." He pulled out a rag, waving his wand to dampen it. "Listen, I want to send a message to Kingsley, somehow. I want him to know you're alive."

"No." She said, wincing as he pressed the damp rag against her shoulder. "No, if you're caught, they'll kill you- and your wife won't deserve that."

Dawlish looked at her for a moment. "I'm planning on leaving." Dawlish said. "I don't know when, and I can't while you're here."

"You can't stay at the Ministry for me, Dawlish. Go, get your wife and yourself to safety."

"I'm planning on breaking you out. You'll come with Lindy and I, we'll try to meet up with Kingsley if we can find him."

"Dawlish, the risk-"

"Is worth it." Dawlish interrupted. "But I can't have you bleeding while we do this."

"I thought you said they didn't want me dead."

"They don't, and they sent me with this." Dawlish said. "Dittany and silver, it'll close your bite but you'll still turn next full moon. They want your bite closed, they plan to keep you here long enough to go through one transformation. I suppose they think you'll give up more information that way. They're severely angry that what you told them before didn't bring results."

"Dawlish, you can't be on the run with a werewolf."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Dawlish said. He stood, holding a hand out to her. "Come on, it's now or never, isn't that what Muggles always say?"

She took his hand and he gently pulled her up. She leaned heavily against him, and they made their way out of the cell.

"How are we getting away from here?" She asked. "We can't possibly be able to get-"

"We'll Apparate." Dawlish said. "They changed a few of the wards, stupid mistake. We can Apparate in and out now, but prisoners can't, because they won't have wands. I swiped yours from the offices, it's at my place. They haven't noticed it's gone yet."

"Dawlish, is it really worth it? If you get caught-"

"I'll die knowing I did the right thing, Nymphadora."


	46. Chapter 46

**_I wouldn't mind reviews, guys *wink*_**

 ** _Also, I tried to make enough time pass that it's now September. But idk, it may not seem like that._**

 ** _Also, wow, this ended up really long? idk. I wanted a new version of Remus' proposal to the group._**

* * *

"It was not I who killed you, Albus." Remus said calmly as soon as his tongue unrolled.

He heard footsteps and he knew immediately there were wands pointing at him. "Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!" He called, hoping to avoid being cursed by his friend's son.

"Show yourself!" Came Harry's demanding voice.

Remus stepped forward so they could see each other. Hermione and Ron were behind Harry on the staircase, their wands lowered. Harry stood, tense and ready to attack.

Remus held up his wand to show Harry and then stored it in his robes again. "I am Remus John Lupin, one of four creators of the Marauder's Map. Father of Edward Remus Lupin, who is also the son of Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known only as Tonks." He looked at Harry, and continued. "I taught you, Harry James Potter, how to produce a Patronus. It takes the form of a stag."

Harry lowered his wand, nodding. "I had to check." He explained quickly.

"I agree, as your retired Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Hermione, Ron, don't lower your defenses so quickly. I could have cursed you easily had I not been who I said I was."

They paid this comment no attention as the three of them moved the rest of the way down the stairs. "Severus hasn't been here?" Remus asked, following them down the kitchen stairs.

"No." Harry answered. "Just us."

"I figure the Death Eaters don't know you're here, or they'd have more people out there. I had to Apparate to the very top step so they didn't see me." Remus explained as Hermione lit the kitchen grate. "They're staking out anywhere with a connection to you Harry, most of the Order has had to relocate themselves at least twice."

Ron dug out Butterbeers from the pantry, setting them all on the table. "What happened at the wedding, after we left?" Ron asked.

"Most of the guests were able to Apparate away in time. The few of us who stayed to help were questioned for hours. Kingsley's warning was useful." Remus explained. "They also attacked the homes of other Order members while they attacked the wedding. Everyone is alright. But what happened to you? Where did you go?"

"We were in a cafe on Tottenham Court Road, but ran into a couple of Death Eaters. Came here after we got rid of them." Harry explained.

"How did they find you?" Remus asked.

"We don't know." Hermione answered. "Do you think Harry could still have the Trace-?"

"No, it breaks the moment a wizard turns seventeen." Remus said, with a shake of his head. "But I can't think of another way for them to have found you. That's worrying, very worrying."

"What has happened with the Order since the wedding?" Harry asked. "Is everyone in hiding?"

Remus nodded. "We've moved again, switched over to Kingsley's parents' house. The Burrow is empty, as far as I know, I heard from Mundungus this morning that there was an attack last night-"

"What?" Ron demanded.

"They got out in time, Ron." Remus said patiently. "Everyone's safe. Ginny wasn't there, she had gone with Luna for the night, they left for Hogwarts this morning. Which reminds me, I have something to show you." He pulled a newspaper out of his cloak, placing it on the table.

Harry looked disgusting to see his own face on the cover with a title blaring: _**Wanted, for questioning related to the death of Albus Dumbledore**_

"They're offering a reward, too." Hermione said, pointing to another part of the page. "Oh, this is terrible. Any witch or wizard could turn on Harry now- have they really taken over the Daily Prophet too?"

"They've taken over everything." Remus replied.

"And people don't notice?" Ron asked.

"People are afraid. They won't stand up against it for fear of being criminalized like the rest of us." Remus answered. "In fact, I'm sure any witch or wizard would be happy to hand any Order members over."

"And then what happens to them?" Hermione asked.

Remus felt the blood drain from his face. "I can only imagine they're killed." He said quietly. "And no one is doing a thing about it. They can't. People must have noticed the Ministry's extreme changes, but they won't dare mention it out loud to one another- no one can trust each other anymore."

"But they can fight- they can join the Order!" Ron said furiously.

"No, Ron, they can't. They fear for their families, for themselves. They know we're all being targeted and picked off one by one. No one is resisting Voldemort anymore. Before Dumbledore died, he was the rallying point- now it should be Harry, as the Boy Who Lived, but they're too afraid." Remus said, wringing his hands around his bottle of butterbeer absentmindedly. "They won't want to make themselves targets. It's bad enough for the Muggleborns."

"The Muggleborns?" Hermione asked. Remus leaned forward and opened the Daily Prophet. She read and looked at him, horrified. "We have to register? So they can do what, exactly?"

Remus shook his head. "I imagine Azkaban, or death.''

"So, really, no one's safe right now." Harry said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Only if they're Death Eaters, or not resisting." Remus explained.

"But Muggleborns can lie, can't they?" Ron asked. "I mean, we can say Hermione's my cousin- teach her my family tree and everything-"

"Oh, Ron, that's a kind thought, but I don't think it'd matter in the end.'' She said gently, stroking the top of his hand. "We're with Harry, nothing we say will help us if they catch us."

"You said Ginny went to Hogwarts." Harry said. "Is that safe? What's going on there?"

Remus flipped another page of the Daily Prophet. "I don't know how safe it is."

"They made Snape Headmaster?" Harry demanded. "Why him?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure. But attendance is now compulsory, and every student has to submit to questioning first- and have proof they're pure or half."

Harry looked horrified again. "And the Muggle borns?" He asked.

"I don't know what happens to them. I can only hope the older ones have gone into hiding and the younger ones aren't killed. We've had a few Hogwarts graduates from the last few years come to the Order to join, but they've gone into hiding too. Some have taken Muggle borns with them. I believe the Creeveys are with Oliver Wood and his family right now. But the Ministry is tracking them all. If we're not with the Ministry, we're being tracked."

"Remus, you say the Order is being targeted and killed." Hermione said slowly. "Who died?"

"I can only hope no one." Remus answered, staring down at the table. "Harry, forgive me for asking, but is it true that Dumbledore gave you a mission?"

Harry looked almost started at his change of subject, but nodded. "Yes, there's something we need to do."

"And you won't confide in me?" Remus asked.

The three exchanged a look, and Harry spoke again. "No. I'm sorry, Remus."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "I understand that. But I hope to still help you. You know what I am, and what I could do. I could be of some protection, and you wouldn't have to tell me what you're doing."

Harry looked as if he were considering it when Hermione spoke up. "But, Remus, what about Tonks and Teddy?"

"What about them?" Remus asked.

"Well, you can't just leave your son! What does Tonks think about this?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Teddy is safe, he's with Kingsley and Sirius."

Hermione's frowned softened. "Remus, when you said people were being targeted and killed- did you mean Tonks? Was she killed?"

Ron and Harry looked at Remus, who paused before answering. "I don't know. No one has seen her since the wedding. She left right before you three. We found Teddy, unharmed, at home."

"So, you think your son's mother might be _dead_ , and you're leaving him?" Harry asked. "With Sirius and Kingsley?"

"I can help you, Harry." Remus said, almost pleading. "Will you accept my offer?"

"Your offer to abandon your kid?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sure James would want me to be with you."

Harry shook his head. "No, I think he'd want to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid, actually."

"I- you don't understand." Remus said slowly.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I don't, explain it to me." He said. Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared between the two, and Ron looked as if he wanted to disappear into the wall behind him.

"For Teddy to be around me, it'd be dangerous." Remus started slowly. "Teddy will be safer without me-"

"Instead you'd like to be around _three_ people." Harry challenged, getting to his feet. "Remus, I'm not understanding. You need to go home-"

"He'll be ashamed of me when he's older. If I can help more in this war, maybe he won't be."

"No one could ever be ashamed of you, Remus." Hermione said softly.

"I don't know, Hermione. If he were my father, I'd be ashamed." Harry said. "If you think the Ministry hates Muggle borns, how will they treat a half werewolf? Especially when both of his parents are known Order members?"

"He'll be safe without me-"

"You can't know that!" Harry snapped. "You said it yourself, the Order is being tracked! Sirius and Kingsley could be tracked any _minute_ , and this is what you're doing?"

Remus had gotten to his feet as well, the two men glaring at each other. "You are under the impression that Tonks is dead. You haven't said the words, but your tone- we all heard it! You may as well have said, Tonks is dead so I'm leaving my son!"

"That's not it at all!'' Remus snapped, kicking aside his chair.

"And leaving him with Sirius. Well, Remus, at least _someone_ is willing to take responsibility for your actions."

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Harry, you don't mean any of this-"

"I do, Hermione!" Harry snapped at her. "I would never have believed it, Remus. The man who taught me so much, a coward."

Remus reacted before he could think. He drew out his wand, throwing a curse at Harry. He saw Harry hit the wall behind him and was gone before he even knew Harry was alright.


	47. Chapter 47

**_I wouldn't mind reviews, guys *wink*_**

Okay, so I didn't include Sirius, Kingsley, Tonks or Dawlish last chapter. I meant to, but it was getting really long. So this chapter may be Remus-lacking.

* * *

"Lindy?" Dawlish called as they entered the house. A tall, thin woman with short grey hair appeared in the kitchen door.

"John, is that you? Oh, you did do it!" She said, catching sight of Tonks. She looked over Tonks, who was suddenly self conscious about the fact she was still wearing the dress she wore to the wedding. "Come on, let's get you clean clothes. And then we'll have to leave, there were a few Death Eaters down the road when I went to the market this morning."

She took Tonks by the wrist and led her upstairs. "My clothes may be too long for you, but they'll work for now." She explained, as they entered a bedroom. "I'll bandage your shoulder. Even if it's mostly healed, we should keep it bandaged." Lindy disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a roll of cloth.

"Thank you, Lindy." Tonks said as Lindy wrapped the bandage around her shoulder.

"For what?" Lindy asked, blinking at her. "In times like these, we need to stand together. And Dawlish was too noble to leave you in Azkaban, he really respected Alastor. We were devastated when we heard- has Kingsley been alright?"

"I hope so." Tonks said, taking the robes Lindy handed her. Lindy helped her remove the bloodied dress from her shoulder and helped her into the robes.

"Are you in pain?" Lindy asked. "I did pack some pain potions, I figured you'll need them."

Tonks shook her head. "No, I'm alright right now."

"We won't have Wolfsbane." Lindy said. "I tried to find the ingredients, but I couldn't. If you're still with us for the full moon, we'll have to find somewhere for you to be."

"I can leave before then-" Tonks started.

"You'll do no such thing." Lindy said sternly. "You're staying with John and I until we find Kingsley."

"Lindy! Tonks! We have to leave now if we want to get out of here before they notice anything!" Dawlish called up the stairs.

Lindy patted Tonks on the cheek. "I hope you like camping, dear."

* * *

"We have to move again." Kingsley said, standing in the doorway. "There are too many Death Eaters in the area, and this house is on my record."

Sirius turned to look at Kingsley. "There's nowhere else. They know where Grimmauld is- they found and burned Alastor's parents' house. Where do we go?" Sirius asked. "And with Teddy, we can't jump around, it can't be good for him."

"I have a cousin, he's in Northern Ireland right now. He said we can go to him." Kingsley said. "And if that's found, Charlie says he has friends in Romania. He's thinking of trying to convince all of the Weasleys to relocate there."

"But Kingsley, if Remus comes back for Teddy-"

Kingsley face hardened at the mention of Remus. "We'll leave a hidden message for him. We can't wait around for someone who may not return. We need to move, Sirius. I'm keeping my grandson safe, it's what Dora would have wanted."

Sirius stayed silent for a moment, and then glanced around the room. "We can't Apparate with Teddy, he's underage, they could track it. Before the Ministry fell, it wasn't a problem, but now-"

"We'll go by foot and by brooms." Kingsley said. "Use Undetectable Extension Charms to carry whatever we need in rucksacks."

"Kingsley, you do realise it's going to be getting colder soon? Especially in the North?"

"I figure, with us being two experience wizards, that won't be a problem."

* * *

"It's all gone." She said numbly, standing in what used to be the living room of the home she spent the majority of her life in. There was nothing left of the house, it had been burned down to its brick foundations. The bedroom with the pink walls- the walls _Lily Potter_ had chosen- was gone. The living room where she spent nights with Alastor and Kingsley after Auror training, the kitchen where she and Kingsley had- unfortunately- been poisoned... all gone.

Dawlish had been looking around, seeing if Kingsley had left any hidden messages, to tell others they were alive or safe or even where they went.

"They've either left no message or haven't been here since the fire." Dawlish said. He took out his wand, pointing it at the remains of the couch. The Ministry emblem appeared, glowing bright blue and then vanishing. "It'll reveal itself to Kingsley, and he should be able to decipher it."

"And if Death Eaters come around again?" Lindy asked.

Dawlish shook his head. "They've destroyed this place, there won't be anything here for them." He said. "The only person who may come by is Kingsley.''

Tonks looked around, her eyes searching for anything worth saving, but there was nothing. They hadn't been able to take everything when they left over a year before, there had been a few things left behind- and nothing was worth salvaging.

"We should keep moving." Dawlish said, breaking her thoughts. She nodded, leading the way out the house. They stood in the yard, facing the house. Dawlish took the two women's hands, and the group disappeared with a loud pop.


	48. Chapter 48

**_I wouldn't mind reviews, guys *wink*_**

 _I decided to go with a more fleeing theme in this version, as opposed to canon where they (quite a few, apparently) mostly just hide in their homes. I wanted the Death Eaters to try and 'weed' them out, to push them out into the open, to find them. make sense? idk, no one's reviewing anymore so I figure this story is more for me now haha_

* * *

Remus stared around the silent house. He had thought he was doing the right thing by returning, but no one was here. They had left. He had heard what happened to the other house, he wouldn't be surprised if this one was attacked too.

The Burrow was damaged, as he heard from Molly(after she gave him an earful), but it could be fixed when they were safe to go home. What couldn't be fixed was that Ginny was still at Hogwarts, and apparently wreaking havoc at every opportunity. Molly was growing more worried with each day, she was sure one day Ginny would be punished harshly.

Remus had gone from Order house to Order house, unfortunately most were empty now- everyone had fled if the Ministry knew where their homes were. He had found a small piece of parchment concealed by the rug underneath Teddy's crib, which had taken him a moment for decipher as a list of places Kingsley and Sirius _might_ be, on what Remus figured was a trip North.

Seeing as the brooms in the house were gone, he could only imagine they'd be going by foot mostly. He'd have a better chance at catching up if that were the case. He sighed, heading outside of house's boundaries to Disapparate to the first location.

* * *

"Where are we?" Tonks asked as Dawlish dropped the rucksack he was carrying.

"A few miles south of Bristol." Dawlish replied. "There's a small Wizarding neighborhood, a few shops. I figure we may find some Wolfsbane if we look hard enough. I'll go in the morning."

"I'm sure the Ministry has figured you out by now, Dawlish." Tonks said, as Lindy went around to set up enchantments. "Appearing in front of a bunch of wizards won't help you."

Dawlish shrugged. "I can transfigure myself, _Nymphadora_." Dawlish said with a grin, extracting a rolled up bunch of canvas from the bag. "It's something most Aurors can do to some extent, we aren't as gifted as you."

"Then let me do it." Tonks said. "You're not the one who will need the Wolfsbane-"

Dawlish waved her off. "I don't mind helping you, you know." He said. "Why don't you get a fire going? It'll be dark soon-"

"I _would_ , but someone hasn't given me my wand back."

Dawlish laughed, reaching into the rucksack again. "I forgot about that." He said, handing her the wand. "Just don't burn the forest down, we need the trees for cover."

She allowed him a small smile. "I'll try." She said, heading towards the trees.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten the time you set fire to my desk at the Ministry! You better try _hard_!" Dawlish called.

She spun to face him. "What makes you think that was an accident?"

* * *

"We'll camp here." Kingsley said as they reached a clearing. "It's going to get dark soon, I don't like traveling in the dark."

"Wouldn't it offer more cover?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"For attackers and from attackers." Kingsley said, handing Teddy to Sirius. "I'll get the tent."

Kingsley's movements towards the bag he was carrying were stopped when they heard footsteps and cracking twigs. Kingsley straightened up, gripping his wand. Sirius had pulled his out as well, both waiting for the duel.

"Kingsley? Sirius?" A voice asked.

" _Hermione_?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening as the girl stepped out of the bushes.

* * *

She was walking through the trees when she heard footsteps. She ducked behind a tree, and assumed her opponent may have done the same, because it was silent. Was her mind playing tricks on her? She had heard footsteps, she knew she had.

She stepped out from behind the tree, wand in hand. A few trees away, someone else had stepped out from behind a tree, a dueling spell on their lips.

"Tonks?"

" _Ron_?"

* * *

 _ **Okay so I wanted everyone to run into each other at one point. I couldn't decide when, but it had to be before Ron's departure. idk.**_


	49. Chapter 49

**_I wouldn't mind reviews, guys *wink*_**

 _I decided to go with a more fleeing theme in this version, as opposed to canon where they (quite a few, apparently) mostly just hide in their homes. I wanted the Death Eaters to try and 'weed' them out, to push them out into the open, to find them. make sense? idk, no one's reviewing anymore so I figure this story is more for me now haha_

* * *

 _ **Okay so I wanted everyone to run into each other at one point. I couldn't decide when, but it had to be before Ron's departure. idk.**_

* * *

"Hermione, what are you doing _here_? Is Harry here? Ron? Are you all okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we're fine! Ron was just over there, we were hunting before we set up camp." Hermione said, gesturing towards the trees. "Harry will be so glad to see you, Sirius!" She said, turning back towards the trees. She gestured for them to follow. "He's been worried, because we haven't been able to keep in contact with anyone." She explained as they walked. "Ron! Where did you- oh!"

Ron appeared with Tonks beside him. Kingsley dropped his bag, rushing to throw his arms around her. She winced, and he stepped back apologetically.

"How'd you get here? Are you alright? What happened to your neck?" Kingsley asked, the questions falling from his mouth quickly.

"I'm alright, Dawlish broke me out of Azkaban, and Greyback." She answered in quick succession. "What happened to you lot? Why are _you_ here? Where's Remus?"

"You mean, he didn't go home?" Hermione asked Kingsley as Tonks took Teddy from Sirius, who was still frowning over her answers.

"What do you mean, he didn't go home? Where'd he go?" Tonks demanded.

"You saw Remus?" Sirius asked Ron. "Did you punch him? He deserves it-"

"No, he cursed Harry first." Ron answered. "They had a fight."

"Why wasn't he with Teddy?" Tonks demanded. "Where is he now?"

"Not with us." Hermione said. "He wanted to be."

"He didn't come back to us either." Kingsley said. "Though, we left the day after he did."

"He _left our son_?" Tonks demanded angrily, her hair turning red, but fading back to brown quickly.

"We've established that Remus has had some kind of mental breakdown. What I would like to know is why Greyback nearly torn your throat out." Sirius said, turning to Tonks.

"They wanted answers." Tonks said. "And they got some. Ron, if anything happened to your family, I am so sorry-"

"You told them- about the Burrow-" Ron said, his voice shaking "Blimey, Tonks-"

"They're all fine." Kingsley interjected. "They got a warning and got out of the Burrow before the Death Eaters came around."

"Was Greyback- was he transformed?" Sirius asked. "Is that how they're torturing people now?"

"Rowle wanted to hand me to the Dementors. Bellatrix thought letting Greyback change me was more fitting, that I was more likely to give information."

"Change you?" Kingsley asked, quietly. "Oh, Dora... How long?"

"Just a few days, it happened during the last full moon." Tonks said. There was a rustling sound and Harry appeared as everyone lifted their wands.

"Hermione, Ron, I was wondering where you- _Sirius_?" Harry asked, as Sirius rushed forward to hug him. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Apparently we all had the same idea of heading North." Kingsley said.

"Well, we're actually heading East tomorrow." Hermione said.

"We were just trying to catch up to you." Tonks told Kingsley. "Dawlish was right that you'd head North."

"Why don't we all set up camp together, before heading our own ways tomorrow morning?" Sirius offered. "If you three were hunting for your dinner, we have food."

* * *

The group traveled back to where Dawlish and Lindy had set up their tent. There was no need for the other two tents, there would be room enough for all of them in Dawlish's.

Lindy gave Harry, Ron and Hermione long hugs, proclaiming she "couldn't understand what the Ministry would want with three children!". Dawlish and Kingsley ended up in a long conversation about the Ministry's downfall, and Kingsley was surprised to hear the trio had broken into the Ministry.

"Why?" Kingsley asked. "The one place you three should stay away from, and you break in?"

Harry shrugged. "There was something we needed to do." He said. He looked at Sirius, and smiled. "And what's life without a little risk?"

Sirius grinned at Harry, before heading outside the tent. The Horcrux was tucked into Hermione's bag, unknown to any adult in the tent. Even Ron seemed to be in a better mood, despite the revelation that an old family had caused the last Death Eater attack against his family.

Outside, Sirius found Tonks sitting against a tree, wand in hand, watching for any disturbances. He slid down the tree next to her.

"Teddy's asleep." He said, pulling his own wand out. "I figure you wouldn't mind a little company out here."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Well, I'm not always good company-"

She smiled. "I meant for watching Teddy." She said, looking at him. "I didn't know Remus would leave."

"I didn't think he would." Sirius answered. "He lost it when you vanished. I had a feeling you were already dead, I didn't expect them to keep you alive for long, not with Bellatrix."

"I wish they hadn't."

Sirius looked at her for a long minute. "What?" He finally asked.

Her eyes met his. "I wanted to be dead. I wanted Greyback to kill me."

"Nymphie." Sirius said gently. She frowned. " _Dora_ , then. Azkaban does that. I wanted to die, I wanted the dementors to take me. Until I realised I had a reason to fight, a reason to break out."

"Harry." She said quietly.

"And making sure Pettigrew paid for what he did." Sirius said. "You know, I used to spend days, just _planning_. And the dementors couldn't take it away from me, they couldn't use the memories against me. Because they were fact, emotionally neutral. That's what I wish you had done."

"I thought of Teddy." She said quietly.

"And I'm sure the dementors loved that." Sirius said. "You'll be alright, give it some time."

"What am I going to do, though?"

"About what exactly?"

"Sirius, maybe you missed the part earlier where I admitted I was a _werewolf_ and that we have no Wolfsbane."

Sirius sighed dramatically. "You seem to forget who you're with now. You think I'd travel without Wolfsbane on the chance that Remus will return? And besides, you won't be alone for full moon, anyway. I think Padfoot would like to help you."

"I think I prefer the name Snuffles."

Sirius smiled, and then reached into his robes and withdrew a vial of Wolfsbane. "Your week begins tonight, you know." He said.

* * *

So, by the time they all ran into each other, it's late September. SO I include a full moon mention at the end, just so I could establish this


	50. Chapter 50

**_I wouldn't mind reviews, guys *wink*_**

 _I decided to go with a more fleeing theme in this version, as opposed to canon where they (quite a few, apparently) mostly just hide in their homes. I wanted the Death Eaters to try and 'weed' them out, to push them out into the open, to find them. make sense? idk, no one's reviewing anymore so I figure this story is more for me now haha_

* * *

 _ **Okay so I wanted everyone to run into each other at one point. I couldn't decide when, but it had to be before Ron's departure. idk.**_

* * *

They heard footsteps, and both looked up to see Harry making his way over to them.

He slid to the ground next to Sirius. "The Potterwatch broadcast just finished." Harry said. "I didn't know they were doing that."

"It's a good way to raise awareness about who is missing and who has died." Sirius said. "Keeps us updated if we can't be there."

"Remus was mentioned tonight." Harry said. "A twin, I think Fred, mentioned that he's ' _definitely not going South'._ I think he's trying to find you lot. Maybe a passed a message to someone at Potterwatch to let you know."

"Good, I'll punch him when he does." Sirius said. "How many on the missing and dead list?"

"Not many." Harry said. "They've moved Tonks from the missing to the dead."

"They did what?" Tonks asked. "Do none of you know how to send a bloody Patronus message?" She asked Sirius. "Honestly."

"We don't want to risk it. If a Death Eater captures someone, they'll hear the message." Sirius explained. "Otherwise, I'd be telling everyone that Harry's here with me and not dead."

"Well, they don't think me dead quite yet." Harry said. "They mentioned that much tonight."

There was movement outside of the boundaries, a few lights becoming brighter until a group of men, dragging a disheveled and bleeding man, appeared. "Snatchers." Sirius said, swearing under his breath.

"That's Remus." Tonks said suddenly, as one of the lights from the one of the Snatchers' wands passed over the man's face. Tonks shot to her feet, followed by Sirius and Harry.

"Let's just kill 'im, the Death Eaters ain't interested in 'is kind!" A Snatcher snapped at another. "Dirty werewolf blood ain't worth anythin'- we got others to find!"

"No!" Tonks yelled, running through the boundaries. The men looked shocked at her sudden appearance. She fired off curses at them, Stunning two of them. The other three fired curses back, leaving Remus on the ground between them.

Sirius swore loudly. "Bloody Aurors!" He cried, following Tonks. "Harry, stay here!"

"That's Sirius Black!" A Snatcher yelled. "He's worth somethin', bring 'im in!"

Harry was about to run when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "They'll kill to get to you, mate." Ron said as Kingsley and Dawlish joined the fray outside of the boundaries. The remaining three were Stunned shortly, and left to wake up in what they thought would be an empty forest. Kingsley and Dawlish wiped their memories as Sirius dragged Remus into the boundaries.

"You really need to think about your actions, Nymphadora." Sirius said, a sharp hint of anger. "Could have gotten us all killed."

"They were going to kill him!" She cried defensively. "Were you going to let that happen?" She demanded. Sirius let go of Remus' shoulders, leaving him on the ground. Kingsley stepped over to him, muttering a couple of spells.

" _I_ was going think of something that wouldn't have jeopardized everyone here! In case you didn't _know_ , we're currently in Harry Potter's company!" Sirius snapped. "If they had gotten through the enchantments, do you even know what would have happened to Harry? Or to Kingsley? Or Ron and Hermione? Or _Teddy_?"

"Sirius, calm down." Lindy said gently.

"She didn't think, she acted. It's what Aurors do." Kingsley began, straightening up. "If I had been out with Dawlish, we may have done the same thing-"

"Bloody terrible Auror if you ask me. Risk everyone for just _one_ person! Bloody werewolves are all the same. _Let's act before we think, nothing can go wrong_!"

"Sirius, I'm sorry." Tonks said. "I didn't think. But they were going to _kill him_ , Sirius."

Sirius stared at her for a minute, looking like he wanted to say something else. Instead he walked forward and grabbed her in a hug. "Please don't be a noble prat of a werewolf. We've already got one of those." Sirius said quietly.

Remus began to stir, and Kingsley leaned over him again. "Remus, you alright?"

"Took a few Stunners." Remus replied weakly. "But alive."

"Remus!" Tonks said, pushing away from Sirius and dropping next to him. "You're alright!"

"Oh, that's right. Forget the cousin because your _manwolf_ is awake." Sirius grumbled, but he was smiling as he leaned down to help Remus sit up.

"Dora? Sirius?" Remus asked. He spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Is _everyone_ here?"

"Just us, Dawlish, Lindy and those three." Sirius responded. "We met up a few hours ago."

"Is Teddy-"

"Teddy's asleep in the tent." Kingsley responded.

"And he's alright? You're all alright?" He asked, his eyes surveying Tonks. "Where have you been?"

"Well, for the last couple of seconds, right here." Tonks said. "I just spent three weeks travelling with Dawlish and Lindy, to catch up with Kingsley and Sirius. Did you really leave our _son_ , Remus?"

"I'm sorry."

"Prat." She responded quickly.

"From what I've been hearing, you may owe a _few_ apologies." Sirius said, nodding towards Harry.

"Oh, Merlin- Harry, I cursed you-" Remus began.

"I've had worse." Harry replied, shrugging. Hermione suddenly laughed, and then her eyes widened when everyone looked at her.

"I'm sorry! I was just thinking of the Dumbledore's Army meetings- when Colin Stunned Harry. I think even that was stronger than Remus' curse. What was it, anyway?" She asked Remus. "I mean, he didn't even pass out, wasn't even Disarmed-"

"I honestly don't know." Remus responded. "If he didn't pass out, it wasn't a Stunner. I could have hit him with Protego for all I know. I've done it in duels before."

* * *

They were all in the tent, around the table or in armchairs. Tonks was sitting on the floor below Remus' armchair, her back against his legs and Teddy in her arms.

"How long were you here before they got you?" Sirius asked Remus.

"A few days. I found some footprints in mud- I assumed they would lead me to _someone_. They led me to Snatchers, unfortunately." Remus said.

"We've been covering our footsteps, so no one can track us.'' Hermione said. "All of us, we haven't seen any footprints from anyone."

"Is it true you three broke into the Ministry?" Remus asked Harry, who nodded. "Part of this secret assignment or just trying to anger the Death Eaters?"

"A little bit of both." Ron said. "We had to get into the Ministry, annoying the Death Eaters was a plus."

"And Nymphadora, where were you since the wedding? With Dawlish the entire time?" Remus asked.

"Sort of." Tonks said. "I was in Azkaban, he broke me out."

"And your neck?" Remus asked, looking at the mostly healed wound. "Did it happen when you escaped?"

"Greyback." She said quietly.

"What?" Remus demanded, leaning forward and wincing at the sudden movement as his hands flew to her shoulder to move her hair aside. He looked at the full wound, his face draining of color. "Dora, it looks like a-"

"Bite." Sirius finished. "Yeah. First transformation will be in a week."

" _No._ " Remus said, his voice shaking.

"They- as in Bellatrix- decided it was a fitting punishment, and a good way to get information."

"Information that proved useless." Dawlish said, smirking. "They need to learn not to discuss plans out in the open, or at least punish the Death Eaters that _do_."

"That was you?" Kingsley asked. "You sent the message to the Burrow?"

Dawlish nodded. "I knew I was leaving, and taking Tonks with me. Figured I'd cause a little more trouble before I left. In fact, that's not all I did. I left a few nasty charms in a few departments."


	51. Chapter 51

**_Reviews please? Please please?_**

 ** _I AM SUFFERING SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK, TERRIBLY._**

 ** _Okay so I feel like some of the characters are being a little different. I'm trying, but sometimes other fics have characters with different personalities than their canon counterparts, so maybe you don't mind?_**

 ** _idk. Either way, we know I don't own Harry Potter because this is so AU._**

 _ **I wanted to do more memories but like, I always get stuck? idk.**_

* * *

 **"You promised." Kingsley said, leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.**

 **"Oh right, let me send a message to the Ministry saying I can't work today because I _made a promise_ to come to King's Cross today." Alastor growled. "Dark Wizards don't stop just because an Auror has to meet his kid at a train station."**

 **"She's graduated, Alastor." Kingsley said calmly. "We promised we'd both be there to meet her today."**

 **"I _can't._ " Alastor said, heading for the fireplace. "But you have the day off, you go meet her."**

 **Alastor was gone before Kingsley could respond. Kingsley sighed, grabbing his Muggle jacket and heading out.**

* * *

"Stay with us." Sirius said. "For a while, please, Harry-"

"Sirius, we _have to go_. We have to do what Dumbledore asked." Harry said, glancing uneasily towards Ron and Hermione.

"I overheard you last night, you don't know where you're going next." Sirius said, clutching Harry's shoulders. "Harry, if you leave, and we can't keep in contact-"

"I'll find a way, Sirius." Harry promised. "I will make sure you know that I'm alright. I promise."

Harry gave Sirius a final hug, before walking over to Ron and Hermione.

"We'll make sure you know we're alright." Harry promised to the group. "We'll find ways."

* * *

Kingsley sat next to her. "How are you doing? Despite, well, everything?" He asked.

She sighed. "Better than expected."

"I missed you, I was so worried." Kingsley said quietly. "I thought you were- and so soon after Alastor- I wasn't sure how to-"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I miss him too, Kingsley, and it's alright."

"I was just thinking last night, while you were out there. Do you know what he would have done if he were here?"

"Told me to keep my guard up even as a rampaging wolf?"

Kingsley smiled. "No, he would have gone for Greyback. And I've been thinking about it myself."

"Kingsley, you wouldn't."

"I'm not saying I'd search for him, but if he ever crossed my path..."

"Kingsley..."

"Nymphadora, it's unforgivable, what he's done." Kingsley said roughly. "To turn you into- into _this_ -"

She looked hurt.

"No!" Kingsley quickly said. "No, I meant- to see you suffer- and I can't do a thing-"

"And becoming a killer won't fix it, King."

* * *

 _ **Here's a really short chapter while I figure out what the heck I'm doing with this.**_

 _ **Like, could I skip more time? Do highlights like I did with OOTP and HBP? idk.**_

 _ **I've written part of the sequel, because it won't be nearly as long. And I've got the ending for that done as well. It's just getting there.**_


	52. Chapter 52

**_Reviews please? Please please?_**

 ** _I AM SUFFERING SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK, TERRIBLY._**

 ** _Okay so I feel like some of the characters are being a little different. I'm trying, but sometimes other fics have characters with different personalities than their canon counterparts, so maybe you don't mind?_**

 ** _idk. Either way, we know I don't own Harry Potter because this is so AU._**

 _ **I wanted to do more memories but like, I always get stuck? idk.**_

* * *

"Will you be okay?" Remus asked, leaning over Sirius, pressing his hands against his bloodied arm. His robes were already soaked with blood, despite the fact he had only been wearing them for about ten minutes. Sirius' shirt was drenched as well, and getting worse.

Sirius tried to wave him away, attempting to sit up but nearly passing out. "Go find Tonks- I'll get back to Kingsley-" He said weakly.

"Sirius, you can barely sit up. I can't see how you're getting back unless you crawl." Remus said, pulling Sirius to his feet. "Who the bloody Hell was that last night?"

"I don't know, mate, but they weren't too friendly." Sirius said, leaning heavily against Remus. "We know it wasn't Tonks, I can only guess it was another of Greyback's victims-"

"Or Greyback himself." Remus suggested.

"You don't remember what he looks like?" Sirius asked, as they made their way over the uneven ground.

Remus shook his head. "I was five, it was the only time I had seen another werewolf transformed."

They made it through the wards surrounding the tent. Lindy was kneeling by the fire, and stood quickly when she saw them.

"We heard something last night, is everyone alright?" Lindy asked, rushing to them. "Where's Nymphadora?"

"I'm going to find her. We got separated." Remus said.

"Remus, you're bleeding-" Lindy said.

"I've had worse, I'm going to go find her." Remus said, helping Sirius sit by the fire.

"Let John or Kingsley go. Remus, you're not looking well."

"He never does." Sirius said, smirking. "Not handsome like me-"

"That's an exaggeration, Sirius, as you are currently covered in your own blood. That's not a handsome trait." Remus said. "Where's my wand?" He asked Lindy.

"It'll be inside, Kingsley had them." Lindy explained. "Remus, at least take one of the men with you. If it was another werewolf, they may still be out there."

* * *

She remembered pain, another werewolf that wasn't Remus- and Sirius. Sirius had been attacked. She tried to sit up, but instead cried in pain. She looked around her, but every part of the forest looked the same. She pulled herself over to a tree, sticks and leaves scratching against her exposed skin. She was well aware that she had no clothes, and if a Muggle came along on a hike- that wasn't a situation she needed to even think about.

She pushed against the tree until she was in a sitting position. Her head was spinning, and she wasn't sure which way to go to find her way back or if she'd be able to even walk. She wrapped her arms around her knees, covering _most_ of herself, hoping Remus or Sirius knew where she was. Personally, she was hoping more for Remus, it would definitely provide a less awkward situation.

She only hoped Sirius would be alright. She remembered the black dog stepping between her and the other werewolf, and the fight that followed. Remus had joined in, there was no way either had managed to go unscathed. Even Tonks had been attacked by the werewolf before Sirius stepped in.

She could hear leaves crackling somewhere, and hoped it wasn't the strange werewolf- had they transformed back near each other? What if he found her? Would he remember?

"Dora!" Remus called in relief as soon as he stepped into view. She started as his voice, and he rushed to her side. He was carrying a blanket and wrapped it tightly around her. "Are you alright?" He demanded, trying to help her stand.

"I think so- Remus, you're bleeding-" She said, stumbling slightly.

He wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "I transformed for years without Wolfsbane, I've inflicted worse to myself than that werewolf did last night." Remus said. "Are you sure you're not badly injured? You look terrible-"

"Oh, thanks." She mumbled. "You don't exactly look your best, you know."

He smiled lightly. "Come on, let's get you back before Kingsley starts hunting other werewolves." He said, leaning down and scooping her up. She hissed in pain. "I'm sorry, but it will be faster this way."

"Aren't you in pain?"

"I am."

* * *

 ** _The large black dog stared between the two wolves- one was mostly grey, larger than the all brown one. The smaller brown wolf was laying on her side, the larger grey wolf standing a few feet away, staring into the trees._**

 ** _There was a growl from somewhere to the East, and the brown wolf pushed herself up as a large black wolf appeared between the trees, baring its teeth and growling. It lunged, striking the brown wolf. The grey wolf, which was smaller than the black one, threw himself into the fray, throwing the black wolf off. The brown wolf was bleeding heavily already, backing away from the fight._**

 ** _Sirius lunged forward, locking his jaws around the black wolf's front leg to stop him from continuing his attack on Remus and Tonks. Remus was bleeding from a gash by his ear, and a bite to his side._**

 ** _The stranger lashed out at Sirius, his claws cutting through the dog's skin. As Sirius fell, the wolf rounded on Remus and Tonks again, and Remus lunged forward to intercept him._**

 ** _The wolves wrestled, disappearing into the trees as the black wolf rose and tried to flee. Sirius wasn't sure if Remus was planning to continue the fight or force him away, but he followed anyway._**

 ** _The black wolf had decided it had had enough, as it disappeared into the trees once more. Remus slowed to a walk, finally turn to Sirius behind him. The grey wolf was bleeding heavily, but because Sirius had been bitten, he couldn't become human until the sun came up, or he would also be infected._**

 ** _They walked back towards where Tonks had been, but the brown wolf was gone._**

* * *

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Sirius asked as the three sat around the fire. Kingsley, Dawlish and Lindy had used any healing spells they knew, along with pain potions, but there would be scars. They had all changed into new clothes, there would be no saving Remus' robes or Sirius' shirt.

"I was trying to get closer to the tent, I wanted to make sure the stranger didn't find it. I guess I got disoriented." Tonks replied. "I wonder if that's why he attacked- maybe he could smell the humans."

Remus shook his head. "I couldn't smell humans, could you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I suppose the enchantments worked for that. But why else did he attack?"

"I assume he didn't take Wolfsbane, and attacked the first thing he came across." Sirius said, shrugging. "Unfortunately and fortunately, that was us."


	53. Chapter 53

**_Reviews please? Please please?_**

 ** _I AM SUFFERING SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK, TERRIBLY._**

 ** _Okay so I feel like some of the characters are being a little different. I'm trying, but sometimes other fics have characters with different personalities than their canon counterparts, so maybe you don't mind?_**

 ** _idk. Either way, we know I don't own Harry Potter because this is so AU._**

* * *

 _I GOT IDEAS. TO FILL THIS UP. OMG YES. I was just going to cover the wolf and start doing highlights, but I remembered that I actually had a plan set out- they're not living in the woods, they're supposed to be travelling! oops! Well, now I can cover most of the year ha_

* * *

"She's asleep." Remus said, stepping out the tent. "She has Teddy with her."

He walked toward the boundaries, and Sirius spoke up quickly. "Where are you going?" Sirius demanded. "Leaving again?"

"I'm just going to see what I can find out about that wolf from last night." Remus said. "I've got my wand, I'll send a Patronus if there's trouble."

"Maybe one of us should come with you." Dawlish said, standing slowly.

"It'll be fine. It's daylight, they'll be harmless." Remus said, stepping through the boundaries. He walked back towards where they had started the night. He reached the clearing, and began to head the direction he remember chasing the black wolf.

He heard stumbling footsteps, and readied his wand. He had expected a burly older man to be stumbling towards him, but was shocked to see a dark skinned younger man stumbling through the bushes. His black hair was long and tangled with dried blood. He was clutching torn and bloodied robes around himself. The young man seemed familiar to Remus, but he couldn't quite place him.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked before he could stop himself. The man jumped, turning his wide eyes on Remus.

"I- I don't know." He said, his voice trembling.

"Did you get attacked by something?" Remus asked. Had the werewolf gotten this man?

"I- I don't remember." The man said, looking Remus up and down. Remus suddenly realised he still had clear marks of an attack- and that was definitely going to put this man on edge. "You're a werewolf."

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes." He said. "Were you attacked last night?"

The man shook his head. "Two months ago- I angered them, they wanted answers, I tried to get away-"

"You were the black wolf." Remus said suddenly, feeling like every breath in his body vanished.

"I- I think I met another one last night." The man said unsure. "I remember pain, and bits and pieces- I think there was a-"

"A dog?" Remus offered. The man nodded, then his eyes widened even further.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"We met last night. The dog was with me." Remus said. "How old are you?"

"20."

"And your name?"

"Liam Hunter."

"Why don't you come with me?" Remus asked. "You look like you could use new robes and a pain potion, at the very least."

"I- are there others? Like you? Is it a pack?" Liam asked, panicked.

"No. There's one more, she's a new werewolf as well. We've got two Aurors with us as well." Remus explained. Liam seemed relaxed, and finally nodded. He stepped towards Remus.

"There are Snatchers in the woods, I met some early this morning." Liam said quietly, as they walked through the trees. "They took my wand, though."

"We can find a way to get you another, if needed." Remus said. "Where were you headed?"

"Away." Liam said quietly. "I panicked when I was bitten, I left everyone behind, I didn't want to put them at risk."

"You've got a family?"

"Just my Mum and a brother. My brother's still at school-"

"Hogwarts?"

Liam nodded. "He's a fifth year Ravenclaw, I was a Hufflepuff when I went. He's a half blood, he'll be safe."

"When did you graduate?" Remus asked.

"1994."

Remus stopped walking. "Hunter... I think I know that name-"

"You should, I took your class." Liam said, with a hint of a smile.

"Got an Outstanding, am I correct?"

"I think most of the fifth years and seventh years got Outstandings that year with you."

* * *

"Who is that?" Sirius asked immediately as they appeared. He stood, his wand steady.

"This is Liam." Remus answered calmly. "Lindy, do you have more pain potions at hand? Or will you need to brew some?"

"I think I have some more, I can brew some tomorrow." Lindy answered, disappearing into the tent.

"Who is this?" Kingsley asked, sounding more calm than Sirius, who still had his wand out.

"This is Liam." Remus repeated. "He's a werewolf. Last night was his second transformation, and he didn't have Wolfsbane."

"Is that who we met, then?" Sirius asked, stowing his wand away. "I expected someone older, honestly. You look like you're Harry's age."

"A few years older." Liam answered. "Are you-?"

Sirius held out a hand. "Sirius Black, the Chosen One's godfather."

"Sirius Black?" Liam repeated. "I remember reading an article about you just over a year ago, is it true you escaped from Azkaban to kill the person who falsely accused you?"

"I haven't killed anyone yet, but that was my initial plan."


	54. Chapter 54

**_So, I may actually be able to follow a decent time pacing who knows_**

 ** _Oh who am I kidding, it'll be basically highlights from this point out idk_**

* * *

"Hunter?" Tonks asked, staring at Liam. "Now, I remember you trying out for Quidditch in your second year-"

"No, you shouldn't. No one needs to remember that." Liam said.

"Dreadful flyer?" Kingsley asked.

"No, he's a good flyer." Tonks said. "He just can't play Quidditch."

"I was 12."

"And you were on the team, then?" Sirius asked Tonks. "You've never mentioned it."

"She stopped playing in her fourth year." Kingsley said. "She was a Beater, and didn't want to play on the rival team of her _boyfriend_.''

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe to do this?" Tonks asked, as Sirius took Teddy from her.

"We can't all travel on brooms- it'll take too long." Kingsley said. "We need to Apparate with Teddy separately, lead them away and them we'll join you. Dora, you know where to go."

"But if they catch you-" Tonks interjected. "Kingsley, if they _kill_ you-"

"We'll be fine, we'll move fast." Kingsley promised. "Take the others, it doesn't appear they're tacking Side-Along, only if it's with underage wizards."

"We'll be right behind you lot." Sirius promised. "And there's two of us, we'll be fine."

* * *

"Where are they?" Tonks asked. "This is the meeting spot, they said-"

"We've been here only a few minutes." Dawlish said calmly. "They'll be here."

There was a loud crack and Sirius and Kingsley appeared.

"You're alright!" Tonks cried, throwing her arms around Kingsley as Remus took Teddy from Sirius. "You said you'd be here before us!"

"There was an alarm in Hogsmeade. They nearly caught us, we had to go back to London and then straight here." Sirius explained. "Saw Bill when we went by their cottage. Ron's with them."

"And Harry and Hermione?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Ron left, don't know much more than that."

"Let's get moving, they could track us here." Kingsley said, shifting the bag on his shoulder and walking forward. "They must be trying to follow the underage Side Along, it's only a matter of time before they catch up to us."

"And Aidan knows we're arriving today?" Tonks asked, falling into step beside him.

"He knows we're arriving as soon as we can, I haven't had the chance to get in touch with him." Kingsley said simply. "Ainsley's no fan of owls, you know that."

"And do you think this is safe, King, for them?" Tonks asked. "I mean, if the Death Eaters find us-"

"We'll be able to set up enchantments. They'll be safer with us than without us."

"Set up enchantments?" Sirius asked. "You mean, they haven't?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Dawlish asked. "Protective Enchantments have been suggested for well over a year now-"

"They're Muggles, they can't." Tonks said with a smirk. "Honestly, Kingsley, you need to talk about your family more often."

"But you're a pureblood, Kingsley." Dawlish said, frowning. "Says so on your Ministry file-"

"My father's brother and his wife couldn't have kids, so they adopted a son. He's a Muggle, and married a Muggle." Kingsley explained. "Figured if the Ministry didn't know, they'd be safe from Death Eaters."

"And now we're bringing the war right to them." Remus said.

"If you want to think like that, sure."

* * *

"Dora!" The man in the doorway called, rushing forward to hug her. His skin was lined with few wrinkles, his hair was extremely short and grey. He glanced at Remus, and offered a hand. "You must be Remus! And you must Sirius!"

"50 years we've been cousins, and still, I'll be the last one you greet." Kingsley said lightly.

Aidan Shacklebolt sighed and turned to him. "Exactly, 50 years. I know you already." He said, stepping forward to hug Kingsley. "Ainsley and I were upset to hear about Alastor. There was no funeral?"

"There was no body." Kingsley explained.

"I'm sorry, King." Aidan said. He looked at the group. "Come inside, we'll do full introductions and Ainsley's made lunch."

They all followed Aidan inside the house, where a thin caramel skinned woman stood at the stove. She turned as Aidan entered. "And I was wondering if you lot would make it here at all! Picked up a few extra, Kingsley?"

"This is John Dawlish and Lindy Dawlish. John was an Auror with me." Kingsley explained. "You know Dora. Sirius is her cousin, Remus is Sirius' school friend and Teddy's father- and we just met Liam a few days ago."

"Well, I definitely won't mind having a full house." Ainsley said. "Corey hasn't come home for Christmas in nearly four years."

"How is he?" Kingsley asked.

"Married that American girl a couple months ago. Didn't invite us, I suppose they eloped. They're settling into New York quite well." Ainsley said. "But I hear you're ahead of us, anyway. A grandchild, King! Where is he?"

Remus stepped forward with Teddy and Ainsley happily took him, a grin on her face. "I hope to invited to the wedding, you know." She said with a wink at Tonks.

"That won't happen, she already turned him down." Sirius commented with a laugh.


	55. Chapter 55

**_So, I may actually be able to follow a decent time pacing who knows_**

 ** _Oh who am I kidding, it'll be basically highlights from this point out idk_**

 ** _Also, I wanted to add this in way before when she was in Azkaban, but it slipped my mind because my notes on this story are a little jumbled._**

 ** _So I had to edit something here below to add the following story line in._**

* * *

They ran through the field, back towards the house. The Snatchers were right behind them, ducking spells that Sirius managed to throw over his shoulder. A Snatcher lunged forward, tackling Tonks to the ground.

Her wand was wrestled from her hand, and she threw her knee upwards, kicking the man in the chest. The other three Snatchers were catching up now, and Sirius and Liam appeared to begin duels.

The transfiguration used on Sirius was beginning to wear off- his short blonde hair was beginning to darken and lengthen. Any minute, he'd be easily recogniseable as Sirius Black.

Sirius and Liam were hit by Petrificus Totalus, giving Snatchers time to bind them. The Snatcher that had been fighting with Tonks got her bound as well, dragging her to Liam and Sirius.

"Well, well, well. We got ourselves two werewolves, _and_ two Blacks." The largest Snatcher said. "This lot will bring in-"

"None of us are muggle borns, you have no reason to take us in to the Ministry!" Sirius spat.

"The Ministry? Nah. There's someone else who would be much more interested in you lot."

* * *

"Where are the others that were with you?" Bellatrix demanded, leaning over Liam. "There were others, I know there were!"

"Gone. We got separated." Liam lied, his voice shaking slightly.

Bellatrix slapped him before turning to Tonks. "What about you? Are you willing to tell us?" She demanded, pointing her wand at Tonks. "Where's the other werewolf? And Shackelbolt?"

She didn't say a word, which seemed to to infuriate Bellatrix more than a lie or a denial of knowledge would have.

"What about you, Sirius? Willing to tell us what we want to know?" Bellatrix demanded, turning away from Tonks. "We may let you live."

"I'll never be a traitor." Sirius said, with a look towards Wormtail, who was cowering in a corner.

"That can change." Bellatrix said, standing straight. "Wormtail, the wands."

Wormtail hurried forward, handing her the wands the Snatchers had taken from them. "I think I have an idea on how to change your minds." Bellatrix said, tossing two of the wands a few feet away. Wormtail hurried over to collect them.

She stepped forward, aiming her wand once again at Tonks. "You were an Auror, which means you know very well how to use the Cruciatus." Bellatrix said simply. "I want you to use it on Sirius."

"No." Tonks refused.

"When did I make it sound like a choice, exactly?" Bellatrix said. " _Imperio_."

* * *

The burning in his bones vanished, leaving him trembling on the floor. It had been on and off for a few hours, but Sirius had still managed to maintain his sanity and his silence.

"I suppose we'll have to try harder." Bellatrix said, sounding almost thoughtful. "Kill the boy."

"No." Sirius said harshly. "Tonks, don't do it- fight-"

Bellatrix delivered a swift kick to Sirius' ribs, leaving him panting for breath once again.

"Now, Nymphadora." Bellatrix commanded, waving her wand towards Tonks.

Tonks' hand seemed to tremble, but her eyes still remained blank. She looked towards Liam, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Tonks-" Liam pleaded, but was cut off with the mutter of two words from Tonks.

" _Avada Kedavra_."

* * *

"Peter, you can _change_ , you can be _good_." Sirius said as Wormtail shoved him into the cellar. "Peter, you can still help us-"

Wormtail said nothing, but pushed him further into the cellar. As he turned to leave, Sirius rushed forward and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Remus has a son. With _her_. You may not have been able to do right by Lily and James, but do right for _Remus_." Sirius said, his voice almost pleading. "You can still be a good person-"

Wormtail glowered, shaking Sirius off, and shut the door firmly between them.


	56. Chapter 56

**_oh my gosh idek 'S ONLY NOVEMBER GUYS_**

 ** _I planned for that last chapter to happen in Marchish after I realised I forgot it in September._**

 ** _crapadoodles._**

 ** _idk what's going down anymore. Let's just say:_**

 ** _It's now March,_**

 ** _Ginny's no longer at Hogwarts_**

 ** _Luna's been arrested_**

 ** _Christmas wasn't too bad of a time for people(except for Harry and Hermione, amirite)_**

 ** _So this leads into March, and ultimately, to the final battle._**

 ** _I'm just 100% done with this fic, it's not going how I want it but like, I don't want to abandon over 50 Chapters of work. So I'll just write it till it's over and let it die on its own. Sequel cancelled lol_**

* * *

Sirius paced. Luna and Ollivander may have said there wasn't a way out, but he'd be lying to himself if said he didn't at least _try_.

Tonks sat hunched in a corner, as far from the others as she could be. She had been near hysterical when Wormtail brought her down, but now she was only silent.

Sirius stopped pacing. "Three days." He said quickly.

Luna and Ollivander looked up at him, Tonks slowly raised her head.

"Three days?" Ollivander asked quietly. "You haven't been here three days yet-"

"Full moon." Sirius said, turning to Tonks. "That's why Bellatrix has left us here. She wants us to tell her information in exchange for safety from your transformation."

"Even if we tell her what she wants, she'll leave us down here. What does she care?" Tonks asked. "Luna's only being used to blackmail her father, Ollivander's given them all he knows- and Sirius, Bellatrix hates us. She doesn't care if I kill all of you. She wants Harry, and we can't give him up."

"I'll have to turn to Padfoot for that night." Sirius said. "If I could control Remus, I can control you."

"Around humans?" Tonks asked.

"There were times we had to keep Remus from attacking humans in Hogsmeade." Sirius said. "I think we can manage."

* * *

"You're alright." Sirius said, rubbing her shoulder as she lay across his lap. It must have been close to sun down, but they had no way of knowing for sure. Ollivander and Luna looked tense- but had been polite enough to voice their fears.

There was a scuffling noise and the door was pushed opened. Greyback appeared, shoving a group through the door. As soon as the door swung shut, there was a scream from overhead.

"HERMIONE!" A voice bellowed, followed by the sound of scuffling. "HERMIONE!"

"Be quiet!" Another voice said. "Shut up. Ron, we need to work out a way—"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"We need a plan, stop yelling—we need to get these ropes off—"

"Harry?" Luna asked quietly, trying to look at the group in the shadows. "Ron? Is that you?"

Ron stopped shouting, and Luna moved closer to them.

"Harry? Ron?" Sirius asked, his heart skipping a beat.

"Luna? Sirius?"

"Yes, it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!" Luna cried.

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" Harry asked through the darkness.

Sirius rose slowly, gently setting Tonks on the ground. He felt around for the nail that they had been using, and handed it to Luna.

"How did you get caught?" Sirius asked as Luna tried to cut the ropes.

 _"Where did you get this sword? Where?"_

 _"We found it- please!"_

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed again as Hermione screamed.

"Ron, stop moving- if I could see-" Luna said desperately.

"In my pocket!" Ron said. "There's a Deluminator, it's full of light!"

A moment later, there were tiny balls of lights floating above the group. "That's much better, thank you, Ron." Luna said, returning to the bindings. "Hello, Dean!"

 _"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"_

Hermione screamed again, and Ron yelled back.

"Ron!" Luna cried desperately. "Please- there!" She said, as the bindings fell away.

Ron ran to the door of the cellar, banging on the door, screaming for Hermione. Harry and Ron were now physically searching for any way out, becoming more desperate as the screams wore on.

"Ron, Harry, there's no way out." Sirius said hoarsely.

Harry wasn't listening. Harry in utter desperation seized Hagrid's pouch from around his neck and groped inside it: He pulled out Dumbledore's Snitch and shook it, hoping for he did not know what—nothing happened—he waved the broken halves of the phoenix wand, but they were lifeless—the mirror fragment fell sparkling to the floor, and he dropped to his knees by it.

"Help us!" he yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"

"That mirror only works if someone is on the other side-" Sirius said.

"I've been seeing someone! Someone's there, someone will help." Harry snapped. He then stared at Sirius, and blinked. "Why are you here?"

"Snatchers." Sirius said. "We were trying to get more potion supplies, they found us."

"Us?" Harry asked, looking passed Sirius. "Oh."

"Full moon's tonight, Harry." Sirius said. "I thought two wouldn't be so bad- but this-"

There was someone coming. Draco's timid voice yelled through the door, telling them to stay back, saying he was there only for the goblin. Ron clicked the Deluminator, and they were surrounded by darkness again. Harry ran to Griphook, whispering desperately.

Draco grabbed Griphook, disappearing back up the stairs. As soon as the door swung shut, there was a loud crack. Ron clicked the Deluminator again, the light filling the tiny room.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, staring down at the house elf.

The house elf was trembling, and looked at Harry with large eyes. "Dobby has come to save Harry Potter."

There was another scream, and Harry looked as if it pained him. "Dobby, can you Disapparate out of here?"

Dobby nodded vigorously.

"And can you take people with you?"

Dobby nodded again.

"Right. Dobby, I need you to take Luna, Dean, Mr Ollivander, Tonks and Sirius- and take them to-"

"Bill and Fleur's cottage. Shell Cottage, on the outskirts of Tinworth." Ron said immediately.

"I'm staying." Sirius said. "Harry, I'm not leaving you."

Harry looked at Sirius, and then shook his head. "I'll handle it, Sirius. Dobby, you do that, and then come back. Alright?"

Dobby hurried over to Tonks and Ollivander, taking their hands. He looked expectantly at Sirius, Dean and Luna, none of whom moved.

"Harry, we can't leave you." Dean said.

"We want to help." Luna added.

"None of you have wands." Harry responded. "Go, we'll see you at Bill and Fleur's. _Go_."

Dean and Luna walked over to Dobby, and took his elbows. Harry stared at Sirius, and nodded towards Dobby. " _Go_ , Sirius." Harry repeated.

Sirius sighed, stepping over to Dobby. He wrapped an arm around Tonks and took Dobby's wrist. With a crack, Malfoy Manor vanished.


	57. Chapter 57

**_Okay I am back on track. I think._**

 ** _There should only be roughly 5 chapters left. Maybe._**

* * *

"They moved again." Bill explained, setting a glass of firewhiskey in front of Sirius. "I don't know where they are now. All I could do is send a Patronus to Kingsley- but if he doesn't get it-"

"Do you know if they're all alright?" Sirius asked, staring at his glass.

Bill nodded, draining his own glass. "The Snatchers couldn't find the house. Kingsley came here to talk to us after it happened, warned us to be careful if we left the house, but we haven't left for a while." Bill explained. "But it seems the trouble found us anyway."

"Is Hermione alright?" Sirius asked, taking a sip of the firewhiskey.

"Hopefully." Bill said. "Fleur's with her and Luna. She has clothes that should fit all of the girls, so when Tonks is back in the morning, Fleur can help her as well."

"Do you sleep on full moons?" Sirius asked, eyeing Bill's exhausted face.

Bill shook his head. "Can't sleep the night before, either."

"Have you tried Sleeping Potions?"

Bill gave a nod. "Doesn't do much."

Sirius took another drink, as Bill refilled his own glass.

"Thank you, Bill." Sirius finally said.

"Hmm?" Bill asked, draining his glass again. "For?"

"For not turning us away tonight."

"You couldn't have Apparated if you wanted to, Sirius. You had no wand and she was about to transform. Even if you have a wand, someone would have Splinched, and I would have been a terrible friend. And she doesn't deserve that, definitely not from me. I'm her only Hogwarts friend that is still around."

"Charlie?"

"Still in Romania, hasn't come home yet. Still wants all of us to go there."

"Have you thought of it?" Sirius asked.

Bill nodded. "It's been thought of, but... We can't. The Order's here, we need to be here."

* * *

"There are Snatchers everywhere now." Bill said, shutting the door against the wind. "Not much for potion supplies, definitely no Wolfsbane supplies."

"Did they catch up to you?" Sirius asked, eyeing the bruise on Bill's cheek.

"Oh yeah, but there was only two of them, and one looked like he was about 100." Bill said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two wands. "And now they have no wands. But you both needed new ones."

"Bill, you _stole_ wands?" Tonks asked as he handed her one of them.

"They steal ours, we need to be able to fight." Bill said, defensively. "I know we can't sink to their levels, but we need to keep ourselves safe now."

* * *

It had been two weeks, and Bill had already taken Luna, Dean and Ollivander to Muriel's. Sirius and Tonks were staying at Shell Cottage, because there had never been a response for Bill's message.

"What are you planning?" Sirius asked Harry, sitting beside him in the darkening garden.

"We need to continue with- what we were doing." Harry explained.

"And you _still_ won't tell me?" Sirius asked. "Harry, you can confide in me completely-"

"Horcruxes." Harry said quietly.

"Horcruxes?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry.

"Objects are keeping bits of his soul- keeping him alive."

"I know what a Horcrux is, Harry, but who- oh." Sirius said in realisation. "That's what you've been doing? Hunting these down? To kill You-Know-Who?"

Harry nodded. "If we're right, there are only two left. We just have to find them." Harry said. "The others are destroyed, we're getting close-"

"Harry, we could have helped-"

"It has to be me." Harry said quickly. "It's always had to be me."

Sirius was quiet for a minute.

"Sirius, how much do you know about Regulus' death?" Harry asked, and Sirius' face darkened.

"I've told you about that." Sirius said. "He was killed on You-Know-Who's orders because he panicked and wanted to leave the Death Eaters."

"He died a good person." Harry said. "If that makes you feel better."

"How do you know?"

"Kreacher." Harry explained. "The locket from a few years ago, that we found in that cupboard- it a Horcrux. Regulus had discovered it, and he wanted to destroy it." Harry dug into his pocket, pulling out the moleskin pouch. He pulled out the fake locket, handing it to Sirius. "There's a note from him, he wanted You-Know-Who destroyed."

Sirius took the locket, opening it and reading the note. He read it a few times, his mind reeling. This was his brother's writing, his brother's signature- this was what was left of his brother.

"He wasn't murdered." Harry continued. "He went to get the real locket, with Kreacher's help. He told Kreacher to leave, to save Kreacher- he was killed by Inferi."

It was silent as Sirius stared at the piece of parchment, frowning slightly. Finally, he looked up, looking out over the garden. "I knew he was a good kid." Sirius said, his voice sounding strained. He ran a hand through his long hair. "Thanks, Harry, it's good to know this."


	58. Chapter 58

_**I just had this idea and nowhere to fit it(for now), so here's some Narcissa moments.**_

 _ **So, the letter box I mention- basically just a little silver chest that's easy to carry around and fits letters inside. Pretty basic. I just had this idea, and am not sure if anyone else has heard of letter boxes(Google only shows Muggle mail boxes ha)**_

* * *

 _ **"Andromeda?" Druella called as the older girl walked by the room, clutching a silver letter box. The small smile on her face faded as she stepped into the room.**_

 _ **"Yes, Mother?" Andromeda asked, setting the letter box onto the desk. Narcissa tried to focus harder on her book- she knew what was coming, and she didn't want to witness it.**_

 _ **"I have heard from Bellatrix that you've been sneaking around." Druella said, her tone cold. "To a Muggle, no less."**_

 _ **"He's not a Muggle!" Andromeda burst out, and then clapped a hand to her mouth.**_

 _ **Druella's eyebrow rose lazily. "So you admit to lying to me? And seeing Muggles?"**_

 _ **"He's not a Muggle, Mother. He's a Muggle-born, he's a good person-"**_

 _ **"Muggles have condemned us for centuries, Andromeda. Perhaps his family aided in witch hunts, and you have been seeing him."**_

 _ **"Mother, he's like us-"**_

 _ **"How dare you?" Druella challenged. "He is a Mudblood!"**_

 _ **"He's a good man, Mother!" Andromeda said. "And he loves me!"**_

 ** _Druella stared at Andromeda. "Is that so? And do you, Andromeda, love him?"_**

 ** _Andromeda searched the room, as if hoping something could burst into flames and interrupt this moment. Narcissa found herself wishing it would happen as well._**

 ** _"Yes." Andromeda finally said quietly._**

 ** _Druella finally stood, pulling herself to her true height. "My daughter loves a Mudblood. Well, that just won't do. You'll break it off. After all, you're to be married soon."_**

 ** _"I don't love Lucius." Andromeda said. "I won't marry him."_**

 _ **"You truly love the Mudblood? Over a pureblood alternative?" Druella asked, standing tall in front of her second daughter. Andromeda stood tall as well, her back straight but her bottom lip was trembling slightly.**_

 _ **"Yes." Andromeda said, confidently. "He's a good man, Mother-"**_

 _ **"He's a Mudblood." Druella said with disgust. "How dare you? You are a shame to House of Black-"**_

 _ **"He's a good man!'' The 17 year old yelled. "Mother, you may not like him, but I love him! I will marry him!"**_

 _ **"And not Lucius?" Druella asked. "Arranged marriages are a tradition-"**_

 _ **"I will not marry Malfoy, Mother."**_

 _ **"Very well." Druella said quietly, her voice dripping with venom. She pulled out her wand and Narcissa's eyes widened as Andromeda's did- was Druella going to curse Andromeda?**_

 ** _She turned from Andromeda, to the tapestry on the wall. She stepped towards it, and pointed the wand at Andromeda's name._**

 ** _"Last chance, Andromeda, to make the correct choice."_**

 ** _Narcissa felt tears hit her cheeks._**

 ** _"Mother, please-" Andromeda begged, her voice trembling._**

 ** _There was a bang and Andromeda's name burst into flame._**

 ** _"Mother, no!" Andromeda screamed. "Mother, please!"_**

 ** _"I will write to Abraxus." Druella said. "Narcissa will marry Lucius when she turns 18 in three years time. Andromeda, I will give you a few moments to leave this house- forever."_**

 ** _"Mother-" Andromeda sobbed. "Mother, please-"_**

 ** _Druella stepped over to the desk where Andromeda's letter box lay abandoned. "All letters from the Mudblood, I suppose-"_**

 ** _"Please, Mother- he's not a bad man."_**

 ** _"We've been treated terribly by muggles for centuries, Andromeda. They deserve nothing from us." Druella said, picking the box up. "And as you're no longer a member of this family,-" She stepped towards this family. "-I will burn your heirlooms. For the daughter I have lost."_**

 ** _"Mother!" Andromeda screamed, rushing forward. "Mother, no, please!"_**

 ** _The fire erupted around the box as she dropped it in. "Andromeda, you are no longer welcome in my home."_**

 ** _Druella swept from the room, leaving a cold silence behind her._**

 ** _"Andy." Narcissa said, dropping her book and moving towards her sister. "Oh, Andy, is it true?"_**

 ** _Andromeda looked at Narcissa. Both girls had tears on their cheeks, dark eyes staring into light eyes. "Oh, Cissy- I'm sorry- You'll be married too soon, and all because of me."_**

* * *

 ** _Narcissa crept downstairs when the rest of her family was asleep. She had to dig through the debris of the fire, but she collected all of the letter box's pieces and remains of the letters. The day she turned 17, the first spell she cast was one to repair the box. She never had a chance to return it to Andromeda, and was heartbroken when her sister didn't attend her wedding. Not that she would have been allowed near, but Narcissa would have liked for both of her sisters to attend._**

 ** _Five years after her marriage, Lucius stepped into the bedroom and stared at her as she brushed her blonde hair._**

 ** _"Why are you home so early?" Narcissa inquired. "You're not usually this early-"_**

 ** _"Your sister is dead." Lucius said bluntly._**

 ** _"Bella is-"_**

 ** _"No, Andromeda." Lucius said. "Bellatrix did it."_**

 ** _Narcissa felt her heart skip a beat. Bellatrix had killed her own sister, Narcissa's sister?_**

 ** _"How do you know?" Narcissa found herself asking._**

 ** _"She was bragging to the Dark Lord."_**

 ** _"And her daughter?" Narcissa asked.  
_**

 ** _"Bellatrix thinks her dead." Lucius said, walking to stand behind Narcissa. "Narcissa, she blackened your family name. The line is pure again, remember that."_**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Okay I am back on track. I think._**

 ** _There should only be roughly 5 chapters left. Maybe._**

* * *

"Can you talk to them?" Bill asked, leaning against the table where Sirius was studying the Daily Prophet.

"Who?" Sirius asked, looking up.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione. They're up to something- said they're leaving tomorrow morning with the goblin." Bill said. "Sirius, Harry's your godson, talk some sense into him-"

"No can do, Bill." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. "They have things to do, just like us-"

"Do you know, then?" Bill asked, sitting in the chair across from Sirius. "What they're doing, I mean?"

"I told Harry I'd keep it a secret." Sirius said, looking back at the Daily Prophet. "It's getting bad, I only hope it ends soon."

"Do you think it can end? There aren't many of us left." Bill said. "And half of us have disappeared to hide."

"I think it will end." Sirius said confidently. "And I don't think there needs to be many of us to do it."

* * *

"You promise you'll be safe?" Sirius asked, clutching Harry's shoulders.

"Yes, Sirius- look, we have to go." Harry said, gesturing to Hermione(As Bellatrix), Ron(heavily disguised) and Griphook. Sirius nodded, letting Harry go. He watched as Harry walked over to Hermione/Bellatrix and took her hand. The group vanished with a loud crack, and Sirius was left staring at the spot they had disappeared from.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked behind him. Sirius turned and sighed, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Harry's grown now, it's kind of strange. It's almost like he doesn't need me anymore."

"He'll still need you, Sirius. Just not right now, he's doing what he has to do. Even though, I know you don't like it-"

"Do you know what he's doing, then?" Sirius said, his eyes meeting hers.

"I may have overheard." Tonks admitted. "It's a small house. Come on, Fleur's made tea."

* * *

 ** _"He's at Hogwarts. The Order to meet at the Hog's Head, immediately."_** The weasel said, before vanishing.

The four adults looked at each other. "Fleur, perhaps you and Tonks should stay-" Bill began.

Fleur looked offended. " _Non._ " She said, decisively. "I weel fight."

"Me too. I'm an Auror, Bill." Tonks argued.

"But if there's a fight,-" Sirius began, staring at Tonks.

"You can bet anything Remus and Kingsley will both show up. And so will both of us, Sirius."

* * *

"Dora!" A relieved voice cried, and she was pulled into a tight hug a second later. Kingsley grabbed her shoulders, staring at her. "You shouldn't be here."

"I couldn't stay away, King." She said. "I just couldn't."

"Where's Liam?" Kingsley asked, looking at Sirius. Sirius tensed.

"Dead." Sirius said curtly. Kingsley looked surprised, but at the small shake of Sirius' head, did not ask further. "Where's Moony?" Sirius asked.

"He's gone ahead, with a few of the Weasleys." Kingsley explained.

"Teddy?" Tonks asked.

"With Aidan and Ainsley, he'll be safe."

"And how is the Order getting into Hogwarts? Don't tell me we're walking through the front gates-" Sirius began.

"Aberforth has a passage, we're using it to enter the castle. I believe you four are the last Order members we'll be expecting. Hestia and Dedalus won't leave the Dursleys, and almost everyone else is already here." Kingsley explained, a small smile on his lips.

"Shall we, then?" Sirius asked. "I'd hate for it to start without me."

They walked towards the backroom and Kingsley grabbed Tonks' arm. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly, once the others were out of earshot. "What happened to you three? Where did you end up?"

She looked up at him. "I don't think now is the time to talk about it." She said quietly. "And I'd rather not-"

Kingsley drew her into a hug again. "Then I'll be when you do want to talk about it. No matter what happened, you can tell me when you're ready. You know that, right?"

She mumbled something against his chest, tears prickling her eyes.

"What?" Kingsley asked, leaning away from her.

"I love you, you know." She said. "In case something happens tonight- I want you to know-"

"I know." Kingsley said, smiling. "But nothing bad will happen tonight, I promise you."


	60. Chapter 60

_**Yes, so I used the speech from the books. Voldemort's speech at the end is (obviously) the one written by JK.**_

 _ **So, some of the later parts are happening at the same time. I hope you can figure it out, I hope I made it clear enough.**_

 _ **Also, I hope it's kind of an alright chapter. Writing duels is not easy for me.**_

 _We're starting mid way through the battle, don't mind it._

* * *

The battle raged throughout the castle. Those that had been in the grounds were led back to the school when the Death Eaters made it clear that was their main target.

"Remus, we have to go." Kingsley said. The corridor shook at the force of another explosion above them. "Remus,-"

"I taught him. He was a second year- he's too young to be here." Remus said, crouching by the small mousy boy. "Colin Creevey should have only been 16 this year."

Kingsley placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "He didn't feel it, Remus." He said quietly. "We need to go, we need to keep fighting."

* * *

"Sirius!" She screamed, heading for side of the Fourth Floor corridor where the floor had collapsed below Sirius, taking him with it. The dust was too thick to see him- the cries of battle too loud to hear him. Had Sirius Black just been killed? After _everything_ , had he come _this far_ , just to die?

A curse narrowly missed her, and she spun to see Bellatrix heading for her. Bellatrix cackled. "Did little Nymphie just lose her puppy?" Bellatrix taunted, throwing another Killing Curse at her.

She dodged it, sending a Killing Curse back at Bellatrix. Bellatrix looked startled as she dodged it. "Oh, she knows how to fight." Bellatrix sneered. "Angry little mutt, aren't you? I suppose your mutt husband was, too- he tried so _hard_ to fight me."

At the mention of Remus- who was not her husband, but Bellatrix didn't need to know- she felt anger rise in her. She sent more curses at Bellatrix, who laughed as she dodged them.

"Yes, when I mentioned you, he got angry as well. It must be the mutt inside you both. I assure you, you'll be reunited soon. With darling Sirius as well, I assume."

Tonks froze, the realisation behind Bellatrix's words hitting her with the force of a giant's club. Remus? Dead? Bellatrix used the opportunity to fire another curse at her. Tonks waited for the collision of the green light, but it never came.

* * *

Kingsley ran. He and Remus had been separated when Remus went after Greyback to keep him from attacking a student. Running to _her_ was his first instinct- and maybe that made it his own fault. He had seen the fight, he had been heading for them _anyway_ , he knew what Bellatrix was about to do. So he ran. He smashed his shoulder against Tonks' shoulder just as the green filled his vision. He was briefly aware of a scream, and then everything was gone.

* * *

She felt the impact as Bellatrix had said the words- but she had expected to have been hit by the curse. She hit the ground, aware of someone falling beside her and she screamed- because she realised who it was. Bellatrix was laughing, as Tonks pleaded with the body of the man who raised her.

"King, _please_ don't leave me." She whispered, hoping that he would open his eyes, that he'd breathe- that he'd comfort her like he had done so many times before. "Kingsley, please-"

Bellatrix was moving closer, Tonks could tell. "I'm so sorry, so sorry." She sobbed, clutching at his chest. "It's my fault, Kingsley, I am so sorry-"

Bellatrix laughed loudly. "Oh poor Nymphadora. Lost her big strong Auror, huh?" Bellatrix taunted. Tonks stood, raising her wand at Bellatrix. Two words on her lips, this time a voluntary move on her part, but she never managed to cast the spell.

A giant smashed its club against the corridor, the walls exploding. Screams from the corridor below- Bellatrix shrieked and Disapparated to avoid the debris. Tonks felt herself being thrown over a balcony leading to the floor below, landing painfully on the ground. The last thing she remembered was the pain.

* * *

Sirius was aware of someone pulling at his arm. "Sirius! Sirius!" A man's voice was calling. Sirius' vision was blurry, but he was aware of a man with red hair leaning over him.

"Sirius, mate-" A curse flew by and the man ducked. He swung away from Sirius, returning a curse. "Rowle!" He yelled.

"Fred!" Another voice joined the mix.

"Perce! Blimey, mate, what a fight!" Fred's voice yelled, as more Curses exploded against each other.

A man yelled in pain. Sirius was trying to get up, he had to fight. Harry was here, his _family_ was here, in this castle. He had to fight. Sirius was struggling to regain his footing, his vision swimming. He was aware of more shapes joining the mix- whether Death Eater or not, he had no idea.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy's voice yelled. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted, as three separate spells flew over Sirius' head and hit the man Fred was dueling. "You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

The world was suddenly ripped apart. Sirius was aware of yells, a scream- and silence. He had landed painfully a few feet away, and was unable to move as the pain tore through his body. The aftermath of the explosion was so silent, it seemed as if the battle had ceased all together- until Sirius registered the ringing in his ears was fading as the sound of distant screaming was becoming louder.

"Fred, you're alright! We'll get you help, _you'll be fine_!" Percy was yelling. "Ron, _help us_!"

* * *

A cold voice seemed to echo across the grounds, rolling over everyone like a sharp cold wind. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."

Immediately, Death Eaters began disappearing with loud cracks. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." The cold voice commanded.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

It seemed eerily silent when the voice stopped speaking. The battle had ceased the second his voice had began. The Death Eaters had retreated, and silently, it seemed like everyone knew where to go.

The Great Hall was already crowded when Remus arrived. Dead were being lined up in rows at the far end of the hall, the injured in a row in the middle. Poppy Pomfrey was working her way around the injured, healing what she could. A few other teachers helped, speaking words of comfort to students as they passed. Remus saw Percy and George, leaning over Fred. He walked towards them, and then spotted who was next to Fred.

"Sirius." Remus said quietly, when he was a few steps away.

Percy and George looked up. "He's alive." Percy said, his voice shaking. "We found him while we were helping Fred. I think they'll both be alright."

"But he was with Dora. Have you seen any other Order members?" Remus asked, looking around.

"You're the first- _no_." Percy said, straightening up. "Dad-"

He and George stumbled forward, Remus turned and his heart sunk. Arthur Weasley, pale and limp and soaked in _blood_ , was being carried into the Hall by Bill and Charlie. The looks on their faces was enough to confirm to Remus what he suspected- Arthur Weasley, who had survived a snake attack just two years before, was dead.

Bill straightened up after Arthur's body was placed gently on the ground among the dead. He looked at George and Percy, speaking with a heavy voice. "Greyback." He said. "Greyback went for a student first- she's alive but barely, and Charlie tried to Stun him but missed- he went for Charlie, and- and Dad just wasn't going to allow it. Not again."

Charlie was silently sitting next to Arthur's body, sobs shaking his body. "I missed the curse! I could have hit him- but I didn't-"

Bill fell to his knees next to Charlie, grabbing him in a hug, muttering to his hysterical brother. The shock hit the few Order members standing there- how would Molly react? Where were the others? Did anyone else in their family know that Arthur had died?


	61. Chapter 61

_**FINAL CHAPTER BELOW. Wow, I've never written a story that was 60+ chapters before.**_

 ** _I'm thankful to you if you worked past the "I don't care anymore" phase that hit for a few chapters._**

 ** _Voldemort's 'victory' scene is directly from the book(just slight editing due to change of POV)_**

* * *

"How are you doing, Padfoot?" Remus asked as he leaned over Sirius, muttering a few healing spells.

"Bloody terrible." Sirius answered, taking Remus' outstretched hand and sitting up. "Is it over?''

"He called for an hour. Wants Harry to meet him in the forest-"

"I saw it." Sirius said, suddenly sounding panicked. "I was in the forest with Lily and James and Harry, and he was going to- oh, _shit_ , he was going to give himself up."

"Sirius, he would never-" Remus began.

"I saw it, Moony!" Sirius snapped before looking around. "How many are dead? We need to fight if Voldemort comes-"

"Nearly 50." Remus replied. "Arthur was killed by Greyback, Kingsley's gone too- I don't know how- quite a few students."

"Where's Dora?" Sirius asked. "I was with her, but-"

"She's alive. Injured, but alive. Minerva's with her, I believe."

"I need to go-" Sirius began.

A silence washed over the Great Hall as an amplified voice spoke.

 _"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone._ _The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

"No-" Sirius said, pushing himself up using Remus' shoulder. A few people were headed outside as well, as if expecting it to be a lie... Harry Potter was not dead. The group was thickening as Voldemort moved forward, the snake on his shoulder.

" _No!_ " Came McGonagall's piercing scream. Hermione, Ron and Ginny's cries came next, calling for Harry. Bellatrix was laughing, basking in the victory.

"Silence!" Voldemort commanded, and a second later, silence was forced upon them. "Harry Potter is dead. He died, to save himself. While you died, he ran-"

Someone had pushed through the crowd and was heading at Voldemort. A second later, Remus realised Sirius had left his side. But it wasn't Sirius that ran for Voldemort- it was Neville Longbottom.

With a flash of light and a cry from Neville, the boy was on his knees, wandless.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"That's Neville Longbottom!" Bellatrix cackled. "He's been giving the Carrows trouble all year- the son of the Aurors!"

"But, that makes you a pureblood, does it not?" Voldemort asked Neville, who had pushed himself back to his feet.

"So what if it does?"

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

Neville stood straighter, staring straight into Voldemort's face. "I'll join you when Hell freezes over." Neville spat. "Dumbledore's Army!"

Several students cheered him on, and Voldemort looked almost taken aback. "Very well." Voldemort said, dangerously quiet. "On your head, so be it."

Voldemort waved his wand and for a split second, Remus was expecting him to kill Neville right there. Instead, there was a _woosh_ from overhead as what appeared to be a brown rag flew to Voldemort's hand. And then Remus recognised it- the Sorting Hat.

"No more Sorting at Hogwarts. The emblem and the colors will be that of my ancestor- Salazar Slytherin. Won't they, Neville?" Voldemort asked, cramming the hat onto the head of the now frozen boy.

Several people, including Remus, began to move forward but the Death Eaters were quicker and aimed their wands, ready to attack if necessary. Voldemort waved his wand and several people screamed as the Hat burst into flame.

And Hell broke loose.

* * *

 _ **Alright, I don't want this to be 50000 words long so we're skipping Voldemort's downfall. He dies, like in the book. Go read the book, add Sirius and Remus in there somewhere and there you go**_

* * *

The survivors were a mix of solemn and celebratory. The final duels had left more Death Eaters dead, including Bellatrix at the hands of Molly, who were moved to an empty classroom. Tonks was leaning heavily against Remus' shoulder, Sirius had just joined them on Remus' other side.

"What's going on with the Ministry now?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "Emergency election, they need a non-Death Eater Minister." He explained. "A few Order members are investigating different possibilities, and the vote will be tonight."

"What do we do now?" Remus asked. "Most of us have lost most of our lives to these wars- what happens now?"

Sirius looked at Remus for a long moment. "I suppose we become survivors, not fighters."

* * *

 _Okay so here's the deal. I did have an idea for a sequel. And I'll possibly be planning it out so I don't wind up with continuity errors. I mean, I may not even go through with the sequel. That's up to you, if you're even interested._


End file.
